Cursed Crown
by Miinalee
Summary: Tentu saja ia juga merasa dirugikan. Semua terjadi tanpa kuasanya. Dan sekarang... Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali seorang pangeran di bawah umur yang manja dan kurang ajar. Pangeran itu sekarang menjadi hidup dan matinya. Kalau sampai Sungmin pergi—mati, maka tidak akan ada pilihan lain lagi. / Collab fic / KyuMin, MPreg, gap age, Younger!Sungmin, DLDR
1. Chapter 1

_Dunia diciptakan sebagai satu kesatuan pada masa permulaan._ _Seperti bagian depan dan belakang kertas origami yang putih, dunia ini hanya memiliki satu warna. Akan diwarnai seperti apa dan bagaimana... Makhluk-makhluk bumi lah yang akan mengaturnya dengan akal yang dianugerahkan oleh Dewa._

_Lalu mereka mewarnai kertas itu. Dengan standar mereka, sesuatu yang awalnya tidak berwarna akan diwarnai sesuka hati. Dengan standar rendah akal makhluk yang diciptakan oleh Dewa, nafsu dan keserakahan muncul mengotori kertas putih itu. Perang dan pertumpahan darah mengawali pewarnaan dunia. Dalam kurun ribuan generasi berlalu, dunia terpecah oleh beban dan tekanan alam. Memisahkan makhluk bumi satu sama lainnya menjadi beberapa wilayah yang terbagi menjadi lima tanah besar. Kelompok demi kelompok bermunculan. Terbagi menjadi kubu-kubu tertentu berdasarkan kesamaan warna yang mereka junjung._

_Namun perpecahan itu bukanlah akhir dari perselisihan. Pertempuran dan dendam terus berjalan menjadi warisan turun temurun._

_Hviturland, tanah utara yang diselimuti salju abadi menjadi tanah milik ras peri. Ribuan tahun tanah putih terus berperang dengan tanah hitam –Svarturland, tanah timur yang dipenuhi oleh kegelapan, terkubur dalam rimba dan rawa-rawa, terisi oleh gua-gua, gurun, dan gunung berapi yang menjadi rumah bagi monster-monster buruk rupa._

_Tenggara dan selatan terbagi menjadi Graentland dan Blarland yang berbatasan satu sama lainnya. Graentland dipenuhi savanna, hutan, dan tanah-tanah subur yang menjadi rumah bagi siluman-siluman yang hidup saling berdampingan dengan Ras manusia. Blarland menguasai wilayah selatan, meski kekuasaannya meluas hampir ke beberapa samudra. Blarland menjadi tanah pesisir yang dipenuhi dataran basah, lumpur, danau, sungai, dan lautan yang menjadi rumah bagi siluman dan berbagai makhluk air._

_Tanah besar terakhir dan terluas adalah Radourland yang menguasai barat dan memotong khatulistiwa dunia. Dengan iklim tropis yang hampir terjadi di sepanjang tahun dengan curah hujan sedang, tanah ini menjadi rumah yang nyaman bagi siluman-siluman pemakan daging. Radourland dipimpin oleh satu kerajaan besar. Guncangan dan konflik tak pernah lepas dari negara pemangsa ini. Tanpa mementingkan aliansi dengan negara lain, Radourland merasa mampu berdiri sebagai negara penguasa dari kelima negara terbesar di dunia._

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

**Curse Crown Chapter 1**

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

Kereta berjalan lambat, menyusuri jalanan berbatu yang begitu panjang dan seolah tak berujung. Setelah melewati sungai, hutan, ladang-ladang milik Snowelf, dan juga melalui bukit perbatasan, kini kereta menyisiri padang rumput yang menghampar luas. Sapi dan kerbau berkerumun dimana-mana tanpa seorang pun yang mengembala. Sesekali tampak bangkai-bangkai hewan ternak yang tercabik-cabik, membusuk, dan dibiarkan begitu saja.

Jelas sekali kalau kini... Mereka sudah berada di wilayah tetangga.

"Sungmin-sshi, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Radourland. Mohon untuk bersiap-siap," ucap lelaki paruh baya yang tengah mengendarai kereta. Ia berpaling sebentar, melirik tirai hitam yang menutupi pintu kereta sebelum menghela nafas. Merasa iba pada nasib Tuan-nya.

Begitu tega tuan Raja membuang satu Pangerannya ke Radourland –tanah yang berdarah, dengan hanya diantarkan oleh seorang budak lemah seperti dirinya. Terlebih... dengan keadaan psikis sang Pangeran yang— menyedihkan. Ia tidak yakin Pangeran muda ini akan mampu bertahan hidup disini setelah ia meninggalkannya nanti.

Tentu, budak itu akan segera kembali ke negaranya setelah ia mengantarkan Sungmin. Tapi ia sendiri tidak yakin. Bagaimana mungkin ia berpikir bisa kembali dari tanah ini dalam keadaan hidup? Meskipun Raja sudah menjanjikan keselamatan bagi nyawanya. Tetap saja...

Sekali lagi ia melirik bangkai sapi dengan rusuk hancur di sisi kanan jalan, sebelum menelan ludah. Perjalanan pulangnya tak akan mudah.

.

oOoOoOo

.

"Sungmin-sshi, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Radourland. Mohon untuk bersiap-siap," Pria itu mengulangi kata-katanya. Meskipun suara Junghwan terdengar jelas sampai ke dalam kereta, tidak ada respon, tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu. Bahkan tirai di pintu kereta bergerak hanya karena tertiup angin.

Sesaat kemudian, jemari lentik mencuat dari sisi jendela kereta, membukanya perlahan sebelum sepasang mata coklat muncul –mengintip dari dalam. Sungmin –nama pengeran itu— berkedip bingung saat dilihatnya rumput-rumput tumbuh begitu tinggi dan menghampar. Baru kali ini ia melihat tanaman hijau dapat tumbuh meluas di sana-sini. Belum lagi terik matahari dan panas yang baru ini dirasakannya, ditambah bau matahari bercampur busuk dan amis yang menyeruak dari luar.

Terasa begitu berbeda. Begitu asing...

Sungmin menutup jendela kereta dengan terburu-buru, direkatkannya erat tirai itu setiap kali angin bertiup. Pemuda belia itu bersandar gugup, menggenggam erat mantelnya seolah seluruh nyawanya bertumpu disana, seakan merasa terjaga dalam balutan mantel tebal yang sesungguhnya justru menyiksa dalam cuaca se-ekstrim ini. Namun dengan perasaan kukuh, Sungmin menolak kenyataan bahwa roda kereta tidak lagi berputar di atas tanah negerinya.

Sungmin menutup telinganya, memejamkan matanya, dan meringkuk di dalam kereta. Menghalau suara angin dan desauan rumput yang bergoyang, menghindar dari terik matahari yang menyusup dari celah-celah kereta, dan menentang kenyataan. Meski kebohongan itu terasa semakin menyesakkan dada, Sungmin tetap menggeleng. Terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Bahwa ini tanah putih —tanah yang membeku selamanya.

Karena itu ia harus mengenakan mantelnya dengan rapi, atau eomma akan marah. Cuaca dingin Hviturland tidak pernah cocok untuk tubuhnya yang lemah, karena itu Sungmin selalu menuruti kata-kata sang eomma: tidak menanggalkan mantel kecuali saat ia berada di dalam istana.

Sungmin mengusap keringat yang mengalir deras di keningnya. Wajahnya basah, sekujur tubuhnya berpeluh. Tapi tidak, ini bukan karena panas matahari. Pasti hari ini ia demam lagi. Ya, pasti hanya demam.

Namun tanpa terasa, hangat menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dan sesak itu runtuh, menjadi airmata setetes demi setetes. Dengan mengatup mulut, Sungmin menahan cicit tangisnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dadanya kembali sesak. Diliriknya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan bingung. Kenapa tidak ada eomma? Padahal ia merasa sakit saat ini...

"E-eomma—" panggil Sungmin setengah mencicit. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Eomma!" panggil Sungmin lagi kali ini sembari menghentakkan kaki, setengah frustasi. Dan tetap, tidak ada yang datang. Hingga dua, tiga, puluhan kali Sungmin memanggil ibunya, tidak seorangpun muncul di hadapannya. Tidak ada sosok cantik yang datang memeluknya seperti biasa setiap kali ia meneriakkan 'eomma'.

Tidak ada.

Kenyataan itu seperti menghatam wajahnya, dan Sungmin terlalu takut untuk menghadapinya. Namun udara yang dihirupnya pun terasa asing dan menyesakkan dada. Seolah bau ini menandakan betapa jauh jaraknya dari sang ibu sekarang. Sungmin meringkuk, terpuruk, lalu mati-matian berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya ke dalam mantel.

"EOMMA!"

.

oOoOoOo

.

Radourland, tanah merah, tanah yang berdarah—begitu orang menyebutnya. Negeri yang dipenuhi oleh para ras siluman barbar pemakan daging dan jauh dari kata damai karena perang dan perkelahian yang kerap terjadi antar ras dan aliansi demi alasan yang beragam. Di dalam istana tanah itu, dua suara menggema, memenuhi ruang singgasana kerajaan Merah, saling membentak satu sama lain.

"Lima belas tahun, Kyuhyun! Istri dan anakmu sudah meninggal! Terimalah kenyataan itu!"

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun mendelik. Beraninya sang ayah membawa-bawa masalah itu seolah kematian istri dan putrinya adalah perkara remeh. Namun tidak berniat menjawab, Kyuhyun hanya diam. Mengeram amarahnya dengan bungkam, api amarah menyala dari matanya yang menahan emosi. Cukup dengan dengusan, ayahnya pasti tahu kalau ia tidak menyukai perbincangan ini.

Dan benar saja, sang Raja negeri merah seolah melunak. Ia menghela nafas dan menepuk bahu putra bungsunya, memohon pengertian. Persetan, bahkan kalau ia disuruh bersujud pun, sang Raja rela melakukannya asalkan putranya mau menikah lagi dan menyambung garis penerus kerajaan ini. Apapun, demi mendapatkan cucu laki-laki. Raja negeri ini rela mekakukan apapun.

"Mengertilah, putraku." Kangin mendesah. "Kau tidak bisa menjadi raja sebelum memiliki putra..."

"Aku sudah bilang tidak tertarik pada tahta raja. Tawarkan saja pada menantu-menantumu, Appa..." Kyuhyun menjawab pelan, ia sudah bosan dengan topik ini.

"Sudah kulakukan sejak lama kalau mereka bisa memberiku cucu laki-laki!" umpat Kangin sembari mendengus. Memang ketujuh anaknya –enam perempuan dan satu laki-laki— sudah menikah dan memberinya belasan cucu. Meski tidak satupun dari mereka berhasil memberinya cucu laki-laki, sampai sekarang. Termasuk Kyuhyun meskipun putri dan istrinya sudah meninggal lima belas tahun yang lalu. Dan kalaupun keenam putrinya yang lain mampu memberikan cucu laki-laki, Kangin tetap tidak rela menyerahkan tahta raja pada menantunya –laki-laki yang bukan darah dagingnya. Seringkali Kangin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kutukan apa yang diberikan Dewa pada negerinya ini?

"Apa salah kalau seorang raja mengharapkan putra darah dagingnya sendiri yang menggantikan tahtanya?" lirih Kangin sedih. Ia terduduk lemas di singgasananya, lalu melempar pandangan kosong ke arah lain, kemanapun asal tidak menatap Kyuhyun.

Dan sepertinya, hal itu menyurutkan amarah Kyuhyun. Perlahan rasa simpati dan bersalah muncul dalam hatinya. Mungkin ia memang terlalu keras. Mungkin ia memang memasang benteng yang terlalu tinggi karena masa lalu itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

Mungkin sudah saatnya ia menghancurkan benteng itu, memandang ke depan dan berusaha membuka lembaran baru hidupnya lagi. Meski sulit, tidak ada salahnya ia berusaha membahagiakan sang Ayah.

Walau masih dengan nada tidak tertarik, Kyuhyun berbalik. Wajahnya sudah melembut dan perlahan ia bertanya. "Berapa umurnya? Pangeran Snowelf itu."

Kangin melirik putranya, hatinya berbunga-bunga namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan senyum. Kyuhyun tidak akan menerima perjodohan ini semudah itu, terutama kalau putranya tahu...

"Empat belas tahun." jawab Kangin setengah berbisik, sedikit enggan mengatakannya sekarang.

"EMPAT BELAS TAHUN?" Kyuhyun berseru kaget.

"Appa sudah gila? Bocah itu seusia dengan putriku!"

"Putrimu sudah tiada, Kyuhyun..."

"Tetap saja! Apa-apaan ini?! Aku menolak perjodohan ini!"

Mendengar itu, Kangin berdiri, buru-buru menahan putranya sebelum Kyuhyun pergi keluar. Terakhir kali putra bungsunya merajuk, ia menghilang dua minggu dari istana. Dan Kangin tidak bisa membiarkan itu, tidak saat tamunya sudah akan datang beberapa jam lagi.

"Tidak bisa Kyuhyun. Pangeran Snowelf itu sudah dalam perjalanan, dan beberapa jam lagi akan sampai disini."

"Appa!" Kyuhyun mendelik, semakin marah mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Namun sang Raja tampak tidak peduli sama sekali. Ekspresi seriusnya kali ini justru seperti mengancam Kyuhyun.

"Dia sudah berada disini. Ingat Kyuhyun, Pangeran itu masih 14 tahun. Secara mental tentu ia masih labil. Dan yang kudengar dari utusan, pemuda itu sakit-sakitan."

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya menjodohkan seorang Snowelf yang masih sangat muda dan pesakitan dengan dirinya, lalu berharap mendapatkan cucu laki-laki? Namun lidahnya terlalu kelu, Kyuhyun hanya tertegun dan terpaksa mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Jantung maupun mentalnya lemah. Mungkin penolakanmu ini bisa membunuhnya. Pikir dua kali sebelum kau memutuskan untuk bersikap semaunya pada Pangeran itu, Kyuhyun. Atau sikapmu akan membunuhnya..." Sang Raja menelan ludah lalu berbisik.

"Kau tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kau sampai membunuhnya, kan?"

Kyuhyun membeku. Tidak tahu harus menjawab atau merespon seperti apa. Terlebih saat seorang pengawal istana masuk dengan terburu-buru, membungkuk hormat pada dirinya dan pada Raja, lalu bersimpuh.

"Yang Mulia, utusan dari Hviturland sudah datang. Hanya dengan satu kereta dan satu pengawal."

Kangin tampak terkejut. Satu kereta dan satu pengawal? Apa Raja Putih sedang bercanda? Atau sepertinya informasi yang dilaporkan mata-matanya benar. Tapi peduli setan. Senyum Kangin tetap mengembang. Biar saja Pangeran itu menjadi Pangeran buangan dari negerinya, yang penting remaja belia itu bisa memberinya cucu laki-laki. Secepatnya.

Kangin mengangkat jubah kebesarannya sebelum melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Biar aku yang menyambutnya."

.

oOoOoOo

.

"Ah! Appa!"

Kangin mengangguk, karena begitu keluar istana, ia disambut oleh tiga putrinya dan beberapa menantu yang menunggu di luar. Awalnya Raja Merah itu mengira kalau mereka turut tak sabar menanti kedatangan Pangeran Snowelf ini, namun begitu menyadari salah seorang putrinya tengah mengerat kerah mantel pengawal dari negeri putih itu...

Kangin melotot. Refleks ia memutar pandangan, mencari keberadaan Pangeran Snowelf itu diantara ramai kerumunan pengawal dan anggota kerajaan. Begitu Kangin menemukan sang Pangeran tengah berdiri di sisi kereta, dengan wajah pias, gemetar seolah tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya sendiri untuk berdiri dan mungkin akan limbung kapan saja...

Kangin mengeram, dalam hati merutuk kebodohan putrinya.

"Appa, orang ini tidak berguna kan? Boleh kumakan?" Jesicca menyeringai, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tubuh pengawal itu dengan satu tangan. Lalu diendusnya aroma manis yang terpancar dari tubuh peri salju itu, aroma yang lebih manis dari daging manusia. "Daging Snowelf pasti enak—"

Mendengar itu, Sungmin melotot, refleks mundur ketakutan namun langkahnya tertahan begitu punggungnya bertemu dengan roda kereta.

"Lepaskan dia, Jesicca!" sentak Kangin murka.

"Appa!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Kalau begitu tangan kirinya saja. Ia bisa pulang hanya dengan tangan kanan, kan?"

"Jesicca! Tunjukan sedikit hormatmu pada negeri yang akan menjadi saudara kita!"

Jesicca melenguh, kecewa sekaligus kesal. Namun alih-alih tetap dilemparnya tubuh malang Junghwan ke tanah.

"Pergilah, katakan pada Rajamu kalau Pangeran Sungmin sudah sampai disini dengan selamat. Kami akan menjaganya seperti putra kerajaan ini."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Junghwan segera bangun. Meski tangannya masih dingin dan rautnya pucat, dengan terburu-buru ia menaiki kereta. Namun geraknya tertahan, Junghwan tidak sanggup memecut kudanya untuk berjalan saat tangis Sungmin seolah menahannya untuk pergi.

"A-ahjussi! Jangan pergi ahjussi! Aku takut, jangan tinggalkan aku!" Sungmin meratap, lalu dengan panik berusaha menanjak kereta tanpa tangga itu. Dan sialnya, upaya itu selalu gagal, mantelnya yang panjang dan tebal terus saja membuatnya terpeleset. Tubuh mungil Sungmin nyaris jatuh menghantam tanah, kalau saja Kangin tidak buru-buru menangkapnya, Sungmin pasti sudah tersungkur di halaman istana.

"U-uh!" Merasakan tangan besar merengkuh tubuhnya, Sungmin memberontak panik dan berusaha menjauh dari Kangin. Meski berkali-kali Raja Merah itu menarik tangannya, menghalangi Sungmin mendekati kereta.

"Pangeranmu aman di kerajaan kami. Cepat pergi pengawal!" titah Kangin tegas, ia menahan Sungmin sembari berusaha meminimalisir tenaganya agar tidak melukai tubuh kecil itu.

"Ahjussi!"

Junghwan menelan ludah getir. Tidak tega meninggalkan Pangeran bungsu Hviturland itu di kerajaan Serigala ini. Namun apa daya, ini pun sudah menjadi keputusan Raja Putih. Meski ingin, ia tetap tidak punya wewenang dan kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin-sshi," bisik Junghwan pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu dengan keyakinan penuh, Junghwan menghela nafas dan memecut kudanya kuat-kuat. "Heya!"

Sungmin terkesiap, lalu memberontak semakin hebat. "Ahjussi! Ahjussiiii!" Sungmin berteriak, menjerit, meratap, apapun yang sanggup dilakukannya untuk memanggil Junghwan kembali. Berkali-kali ia berjuang untuk melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Kangin. Namun apa daya, kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan tubuh Raja Merah yang mungkin tiga kali lebih besar dari dirinya. Pada akhrinya, pangeran muda itu hanya bisa meratap. Berlutut sembari tergugu, kedua tangannya masih ditahan oleh Kangin meskipun perlahan-lahan Kangin melepaskannya. Karena tidak ada gunanya, kereta Junghwan sudah bergerak jauh lalu menghilang di balik pintu benteng.

"Jangan pergi ahjussi. Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku ahjussi. Ahjussi—" Sungmin bersimpuh, tertunduk dan membiarkan debu mengotori wajahnya yang basah oleh airmata. Suara tangisnya serak dan mengecil. Masih tidak percaya pengawal pribadinya benar-benar meninggalkan ia di kerajaan monster ini. Sendirian.

"Eomma..." lirih Sungmin kehabisan suara. Rasanya pemandangan disekitarnya mulai mengabur. Namun mati-matian berusaha untuk tetap tersadar, Sungmin mengerat rambutnya sendiri. Ketakutan setengah mati. Bagaimana kalau para monster ini memakannya selagi ia tidak sadarkan diri?

"Huh, sepertinya Appa salah memilih calon istri Putra Mahkota," Victoria mendesis, melirik Sungmin yang masih meratap dengan pandangan sinis. "Bisa apa bocah cengeng yang manja ini? Appa mengharapkan keturunan dari bocah kecil— yang aku yakin pasti masih menyusu pada ibunya. Hahaha."

Orang-orang ikut tertawa mendengarkan ucapan Victoria, namun tidak dengan Kangin. Dan tidak dengan sosok yang sejak tadi berdiri di pintu masuk utama tanpa seorangpun menyadari kehadirannya.

"Victoria!" ancam Kangin sembari mendelik. Victoria terkekeh. Ia memang berhenti bicara, namun bibirnya tetap menyunggingkan senyum melecehkan.

"Kemari, nak. Ayo bangun," Kangin membimbing Sungmin untuk berdiri, dan anak itu hanya bergeming sesaat, sebelum menolak pertolongan Kangin dan susah payah berusaha untuk berdiri dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Kangin hanya tersenyum, tentu sanggup bersabar demi menantu barunya. Demi keturunan laki-laki dalam garis tahtanya. Demi menarik hati Sungmin.

"Lepaskan mantelmu, nak. Bukankah udara disini begitu panas?" Kangin bermaksud menarik mantel yang dikenakan Sungmin, namun Sungmin buru-buru menampik tangan sang Raja lalu menjauh dengan panik. Melihat tubuh besar sang Raja, wajah Sungmin makin memucat. Masih jelas dalam bayangannya bagaimana seorang wanita negeri ini mengangkat tubuh Junghwan dan berkeinginan untuk menyantap pengawalnya itu.

Kangin terkekeh, meski dalam hati merasa kecewa bercampur kesal. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang berani menampiknya. Tetapi dengan lihai, Kangin menyembunyikan amarahnya. Senyum hangatnya kembali mengembang. "Ayo, tidak perlu takut. Biar Appa yang menunjukkan kamarmu."

Sungmin berdiri, menurut meskipun tetap tidak membiarkan Kangin menyentuhnya. Dan Kangin membimbing Sungmin untuk berbalik ke arah pintu, menjaga jarak dan berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh punggung kecil itu saat ia bertemu pandang dengan sosok jangkung yang tak lain adalah—

"Oh, Kyuhyun— Kau tertarik juga, rupanya?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya. Wajahnya datar, hanya sekilas ia melirik wajah Pangeran muda itu. Wajah yang bahkan belum bisa dibilang remaja. Dan sialan.

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati.

Menyesal ia memutuskan untuk keluar, kalau hanya untuk menyaksikan tubuh kecil yang tampak begitu rapuh itu gemetar, mati-matian memberontak, mengiba, dan menjerit untuk tidak ditinggalkan sendiri di tempat asing ini. Lebih baik Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Karena ia tidak pernah tahan dengan hal seperti ini. Isak tangis yang masih tersisa dari bibir merah itu seperti menggelitik hati Kyuhyun, membuatnya tidak tahan berdiri berlama-lama disana. Membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa mengambil langkah untuk menghindari pemandangan dan suara yang menyayat hati itu.

Namun belum jauh kakinya memijak halaman istana, suara sang ayah menahan langkah Kyuhyun.

"Kembalilah sebelum senja, Kyuhyun. Atau dia—"

Lagi— ayahnya akan mengancam lagi. Dan Kyuhyun tidak berbalik sama sekali, ia sudah meneguhkan hati. Bayang-bayang bayi perempuan yang pernah digendongnya lima belas tahun lalu kembali menggelitik hati Kyuhyun. Kalau putrinya masih hidup, mungkin ia sudah setinggi dan secantik Pangeran Snowelf itu. Karena itu Kyuhyun sudah meyakinkan hatinya, kalau memang Pangeran Snowelf itu harus terluka di negeri ini, ia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak terlibat.

"Lakukan apa maumu, Appa. Aku tidak peduli," jawab Kyuhyun setengah berdusta.

"Oh, kau tidak peduli?" Kangin tertawa hambar, tawa yang membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun meremang memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Kangin melangkah masuk, menggiring Sungmin yang tampak semakin pasrah dan mengabaikan suasana disekitarnya.

"Kita lihat saja, Kyuhyun-ah. Pulanglah sebelum senja, atau kau akan menyesal. Kau yang akan menyesal, anakku."

Hanya itu yang terdengar oleh Kyuhyun, sebelum ia bergegas meninggalkan istana. Meninggalkan sosok yang hanya ditatapnya sekilas, namun terus berkelebat dalam otaknya.

.

oOoOoOo

Tebeseehhhh

oOoOoOo

.

Collab fic Miinalee and Dndthecat.

I know guys, ga usah diingetin saya tahu utang fics saya buanyak banget ampe ditagihin rentenir T-T

mu'up eaaaaa, tapi pasti semua ff saya lanjutin, kaga ada yg hiatus. Sumpah ==v

Jan lupa review yak yg udah baca.


	2. Chapter 2

Ket:

**Hviturland**: Tanah Putih. Negeri di utara yang tertutup salju abadi. Hampir seluruh penghuninya merupakan bangsa peri. Dipimpin oleh Ras Snowelf— peri salju.

**Radourland**: Tanah Merah. Negeri tropis yang menguasai barat dan membelah khatulistiwa, wilayahnya terluas. Penghuninya adalah bangsa peralihan/siluman penjelmaan binatang karnivora. Negeri ini dipimpin oleh Ras Werewolf.

**Svarturland**: Tanah Hitam. Negeri timur yang terdiri dari rawa, rimba, lembah, gua, gurun pasir, dan gunung berapi. Tanah tandus yang dihuni oleh bangsa Monster; Orc, Troll, Ogre, . Negeri ini dipimpin oleh Ras Ogre.

**Graentland**: Tanah Hijau. Tanah subur yang menjadi tempat tinggal bagi bangsa peralihan/siluman penjelmaan binatang herbivora dan bangsa manusia yang saling bersandingan. Negeri ini dipimpin oleh Ras manusia.

**Blarland**: Tanah Biru. Tanah yang sebagian besar terdiri dari perairan. Samudra, laut, danau, sungai, dataran basah, dan tanah di pesisir. Penghuninya adalah seluruh bangsa air. Duyung, kraken, fishman, etc. Negeri ini dipimpin oleh Ras Duyung.

* * *

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

**Cursed Crown Chapter 2**

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

"_Pulanglah sebelum senja, atau kau akan menyesal. Kau yang akan menyesal, anakku."_

Kyuhyun mendengus. Merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal ia sudah bertekad untuk mengabaikan bocah Snowelf itu. Mereka baru bertemu hari ini dan Kyuhyun tidak punya kewajiban apapun terhadapnya. Namun aneh. Ancaman sang ayah terus saja berkelebat dalam benaknya. Sial. Kenapa ia harus peduli?

Kyuhyun menendang batu kecil di bawah kakinya, bermaksud melampiaskan amarah. Masih tidak percaya kalau dirinya benar-benar terpengaruh. Dan lihat sekarang...

Kyuhyun berdecih, mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Senja belum tiba dan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan benteng Istana. Secuil perasaan dalam hatinya terus mendorong Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam, namun di sisi lain... Ego menahan langkahnya.

"Tidak perlu malu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersentak, kaget mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Tapi tanpa perlu berpaling, ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Appa yakin kau sudah gatal ingin melihat calon istrimu, ne? Masuklah, dia sudah ada di kamarmu."

Kyuhyun mendengus, hanya membalas ucapan ayahnya dengan wajah _'Apasih?'_ sembari berlalu, bermaksud menghindari sindiran-sindiran Kangin lebih lanjut.

Namun tidak semudah itu, Kangin menyeringai sebelum kembali bicara—

"Kakak-kakakmu sedang memberi salam pada pangeran itu. Bersabarlah sedikit, lima atau sepuluh menit lagi."

Kyuhyun terhenyak, melotot, dan dengan cepat berbalik memandang ayahnya. "Kau biarkan noona menemui bocah itu?"

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa?" Kangin berpura-pura bingung. Meski dalam hati bersorak melihat respon putranya, terlebih saat Kyuhyun makin melotot –_shock._

"Aish—" Kyuhyun berdecih, sudah tidak bernapsu meladeni ayahnya. Namun entah kenapa dadanya berdegup gugup, meski dengan lihai Kyuhyun menutupinya dengan memasang ekspresi jijik. "Kenapa harus kamarku? Kalau mereka mengunyah daging bocah itu di atas ranjangku, bagaimana?" ujar Kyuhyun beralasan sebelum ia berlari menuju kamarnya.

Kangin tersenyum. Membiarkan putranya berlari masuk ke dalam istana. Namun satu yang tidak diketahui Kyuhyun. Bahwa Kangin mengenal putranya lebih dari siapapun. Ia tahu, karena itu Kangin terkekeh.

"Benarkah kamar dan ranjangmu yang kau khawatirkan, Kyuhyun-ah?" ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Lalu Kangin beranjak, mengikuti langkah putranya yang sudah menghilang masuk ke dalam istana.

Kangin menyeringai lagi. Ia sudah bertekad, rencananya tidak akan menunggu. Semua harus berjalan dimulai sejak malam ini.

* * *

.

oOoOoOo

.

* * *

BRAK!

Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamarnya kuat-kuat. Sebulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Perlahan, bulu-bulu lebat yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya menyusut, lalu lenyap. Ia tidak kelelahan meski harus berlari menuju kamarnya yang terletak jauh di dalam istana, tentu kalau ia melakukannya dalam wujud serigala. Dan Kyuhyun sendiri bingung, kenapa ia harus berubah wujud demi mencapai kamarnya yang dengan lebih cepat dan hanya untuk menemukan—

"Loh?"

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut. Bingung saat hening kamar menyambutnya, meski samar terdengar suara isak tangis dari ranjang yang tertutup kelambu. Sembari melongok kesana-kemari, mencari tetes darah atau sisa-sisa penyiksaan, Kyuhyun mendekat. Berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

Dan disana, di sudut ranjang, sosok kecil meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Entah mengapa merasa lega begitu menemukan pangeran Snowelf itu masih bersuara dengan tubuh yang UTUH. Tanpa kehilangan apapun kecuali mantel tebalnya.

Kyuhyun berdecak, dan tampaknya suaranya barusan mengusik pangeran kecil yang tengah asik menangis itu. Meski bocah itu tidakmengangkat kepalanya sama sekali, Sungmin hanya beringsut mundur dan memeluk dirinya sendiri makin erat.

Sadar bahwa dirinya telah tertipu, Kyuhyun mendengus. Merasa kesal sekaligus malu. Harusnya ia tahu kalau sang ayah hanya bermaksud untuk memancing reaksinya, dan dengan bodohnya Kyuhyun terjebak. Meski tidak ingin mengakuinya, Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa mengingkari desir itu. Desir dan ketakutan yang tiba-tiba muncul saat ia mendengar bahwa bocah ini tengah bersama kakak-kakak perempuannya yang bertangan dingin. Apalagi bayangan tubuh mungil dan wajah cantik itu tercabik, terkoyak, dan di santap secara mengenaskan –Tentu terlahir sebagai bangsa pemakan daging yang berdarah dingin, Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Tapi untuk kali ini... _Urgh._ Ia bahkan tidak sanggup memikirkannya.

Dan setelah menemukan bahwa pangeran kecil ini masih utuh dan hidup, meski tampaknya tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik. Kyuhyun merasa sedikit lega. Ia berbalik, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Biar saja ia tidur di kamar lain, hari ini, atau selanjutnya, atau sampai kapanpun juga. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan menyentuh bocah itu. Tidak meskipun ayahnya kelak menangis darah dan memohon padanya. Lagipula kenapa ayahnya yang bodoh itu tidak bisa memilih calon _mate _yang lebih tepat untuknya? Setidaknya dengan usia yang layak untuk disetubuhi, mungkin hati Kyuhyun akan sedikit luluh untuk menuruti keinginan ayahnya yang ingin memiliki cucu laki-laki. Tapi kali ini... Kyuhyun tidak akan sanggup melakukannya, tidak saat ia membayangkannya melakukan _hal itu_ dengan putrinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun sudah akan keluar, namun belum sempat saat pintu tiba-tiba ditutup dari luar.

KREK!

Kyuhyun melotot, makin tercekat lagi saat didengarnya samar suara komat-kamit dari luar kamar. Itu suara cenayang istana. Dan samar Kyuhyun mendengar suara ayahnya juga yang sibuk menyuruh ini dan itu pada sang cenayang.

"Oh, tidak." Dengan panik, Kyuhyun berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya, meski nihil. Pintu itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Seolah pintu berbahan kayu itu berubah menjadi bongkahan besi, sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan.

Mencari alternatif lain, Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan menyeringai saat ditemukannya jendela masih dalam keadaan terbuka. Namun belum lagi ia melangkah setapak pun dan—

BLAM!

Jendela kamar menyusul tertutup secara sendirinya.

"Sial!" Kyuhyun berseru kesal, refleks dihantamnya pintu dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun tetap saja pintu itu tidak bergeming, justru suara lain yang muncul merespon tindakan Kyuhyun.

"Uhng!"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Diliriknya sosok yang tampak samar dari balik kelambu.

Tubuh kecil itu tampak gemetar, tangisnya menyusut dan berubah menjadi cicit-cicit kecil. Seolah takut orang lain akan mendengar suara tangisnya, seolah takut seseorang akan datang untuknya dan sialnya benar saja—

Kyuhyun membuka tirai itu, membuat Sungmin tersentak dan refleks menyembunyikan wajahnya. Isak tangisnya kembali terdengar, mengeras tak tertahan. Sungmin meringkuk, berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan memeluk kedua lengan hingga kuku-kukunya menancap dan meninggalkan luka di kulitnya yang mulus.

"Hah, diamlah. Aku tidak akan memakanmu. Tubuhmu yang kecil itu tidak akan membuatku kenyang." Kyuhyun berucap datar, lalu kembali menutup tirai ranjangnya dengan kasar. Bocah ini mengira bahwa Kyuhyun akan memakannya, Kyuhyun bisa mencium bau ketakutan yang terasa begitu kental di dalam ruangan ini.

Dan entah kenapa ia merasa kesal saat tahu Sungmin menganggapnya sedemikian buruk. Lebih kesal lagi saat bocah itu terus menunjukkan rasa ketakutan berlebih terhadapnya. Rasa takut yang berbau manis, meski Kyuhyun dengan mudah mengabaikan insting hewaninya.

Sembari menghela nafas, Kyuhyun duduk dengan lesu di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan ranjangnya. Dari sini ia bisa melihat jelas siluet tubuh bocah itu meski dihalangi oleh tirai. Begitu kecil, begitu rapuh, dan tampak begitu manis.

Suara tangis lamat-lamat menghilang, berganti dengan kesunyian kamar. Mungkin bocah itu sudah kelelahan, menangis dan gemetaran selama berjam-jam pun pasti menguras energi. Hingga setengah jam berlalu, dan tidak ada suara lain yang terdengar kecuali lolongan anjing dan suara jangkrik. Kyuhyun tergelitik untuk bangun, entah angin apa yang membawanya mendekat. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menariknya hingga Kyuhyun berdiri begitu dekat di sisi ranjang, lalu disingkapnya tirai tipis itu...

Tidak ada respon, tidak ada suara tangis, tidak ada bau ketakutan, atau gemertak gigi yang saling beradu. Bocah itu masih pada posisinya semula, meski kini tampak lebih tenang dan tidak bersuara, tertidur dalam posisi duduk meringkuk. Dan hati Kyuhyun berdesir. Ada gejolak aneh yang menggelitik perasaannya. Rasa rindunya pada sosok khayal seorang anak perempuan yang mungkin jika masih hidup sampai sekarang –pasti telah tumbuh sebesar ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih. Lama dipandanginya tubuh yang meringkuk itu dengan senyum lembut mengembang di wajahnya, sebuah senyum kerinduan. Lalu setelah lama berpikir dan memutuskan, Kyuhyun beringsut naik ke atas ranjang. Mendekati Sungmin dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak mengusik tidur remaja tanggung itu.

Sembari menahan napas, Kyuhyun membopong tubuh Sungmin. Berusaha menidurkan tubuh kecil itu di atas ranjang besarnya, memosisikannya senyaman dan seaman mungkin. Kyuhyun meluruskan kedua kaki pendek itu dan begitu hati-hati saat menarik lengannya dari tengkuk Sungmin. Tak lupa ditariknya selimut untuk melindungi tubuh Sungmin dari hawa dingin malam yang menusuk. Dan kini, pangeran Snowelf itu tertidur nyaman dengan posisi yang layak. Setidaknya ini jauh lebih enak dipandang. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah berniat untuk kembali ke kursi, toh malam ini ia akan tidur disana. –Hanya pembaca cerita ini yang begitu mesum berharap Kyuhyun akan tidur di atas ranjang bersama Sungmin, tapi maaf saja, cerita masih panjang.— Namun Kyuhyun membeku di tempatnya bediri begitu ia menatap wajah pulas itu. Kyuhyun tidak akan berdusta pada dirinya sendiri, ia memang terpesona pada paras cantik seorang pangeran Snowelf yang baru kali ini bisa dilihatnya dalam jarak tak lebih dari satu meter. Siang tadi hanya sekilas ia melirik Sungmin, dan disini, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tidak salah kalau bangsa mereka bernama _Snowelf_, karena lihat saja makhluk ini... Kulitnya begitu putih dan halus, sekaligus dingin. Seperti bulir salju yang baru saja turun dari langit.

_Tapi tetap saja._ Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tetap saja peri salju yang ini terlalu muda untuknya, semakin lama Kyuhyun menatapnya, semakin jelas ia merasakan gambaran wajah mendiang putrinya.

Lama Kyuhyun memuaskan diri menikmati pemandangan wajah Sungmin, bernostalgia dan mengandai-andaikan wajah putrinya— sampai ia menyadari sesuatu.

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut. Ia menunduk, menyibak rambut yang menutupi sebelah telinga Sungmin.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun terkesiap. Merasa aneh dengan bentuk telinga pangeran Snowelf itu. Kalau tidak salah ingat, hampir semua telinga bangsa peri sedikit meruncing di bagian atasnya. Tapi telinga Sungmin... Tampak biasa. Seperti telinga manusia, seperti telinga bangsa peralihan yang tidak dalam wujud hewani. Telinga mungil itu tidak meruncing di bagian atasnya. Tapi ia berani bersumpah, tidak mungkin insting penciumannya keliru. Ia mencium bau khas bangsa peri menguar dari tubuh Sungmin. Tidak salah lagi, Sungmin memang berasal dari bangsa Peri. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa diakui sebagai Pangeran Hviturland kalau tidak memiliki darah peri? Atau mungkin ada beberapa orang dari bangsa peri yang tidak memiliki telinga runcing, untuk menandakan sesuatu mungkin?

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu, berhenti memusingkannya karena hal itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin bingung saja. Kali ini tanpa berpikir dua kali, sebelum ia kembali tergoda untuk berlama-lama memandangi wajah Sungmin, Kyuhyun berbalik dan segera kembali duduk di kursinya. Baru Kyuhyun sadar, kalau meja di hadapannya penuh dengan nampan-nampan makanan yang masih terisi penuh tanpa tersentuh sedikit pun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Ayahnya benar-benar merencanakan semua ini.

* * *

.

oOoOoOo

.

* * *

Begitu matahari tenggelam, keluarga besar kerajaan Radourland berkumpul di ruang makan yang sangat luas. Ruangan mewah itu didominasi oleh warna merah dengan beberapa sentuhan putih pada taplak meja dan kursinya. Kangin sang Raja beserta kelima putri dan menantunya, dan juga cucu-cucunya duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Tampak sepasang kursi kosong yang ada di ruangan itu; milik Kyuhyun dan orang yang akan jadi pasangannya.

"Mulai besok, semua makanan harus dalam keadaan matang dan sediakan menu-menu yang disukai bangsa peri." Kangin berkata kepada kepala pelayan mereka dengan suara yang cukup keras, sengaja menarik perhatian anak-anak dan menantunya yang hadir di sini. Sang raja memang melakukannya untuk memancing seperti apa respon yang akan diberika oleh anak-menantunya, dan sesuai dugaannya, umumnya mereka berdecih dan mendesah tak senang.

"Appa! Kalau mau menyediakan menu peri, bisa-bisa kita memakan bunga nanti! Aku tidak mau makan bunga!" Jessica merespon paling cepat.

"Snowelf makan bunga? _Pffft—!_" Salah seorang menantu Kangin kelepasan berkomentar dan disikut oleh istrinya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kau harus makan makanan snowelf itu kan, Jessica?"

Anak gadisnya itu merajuk.

"Tapi bayangkan saja Appa! Hidangan bunga dan buah di meja ini akan mengganggu selera makan kita dengan bau yang menjijikkan itu! Bisa-bisa makanan kita juga jadi berbau dan terasa seperti itu! Mana dagingnya disajikan dengan matang pula!"

Tidak seorangpun menantunya yang berkomentar, namun Kangin bisa menebak bahwa mereka juga sependapat dengan Jessica.

"Appa, aku mengerti dengan keputusanmu. Tapi kasihan kan anak-anak ini, mereka belum mengerti tentang hal ini." Victoria mengelus kepala putri bungsunya yang berumur empat tahun dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kangin menghela nafas dengan sabar.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain Victoria. Tidak mungkin kita membiarkan dia makan sendirian di pojok dengan meja terpisah. Sebagai orang tua, kalian harus mencoba menjelaskan kepada anak-anak kalian bahwa calon istri Kyuhyun itu sedikit berbeda selera dengan kita." Kangin bisa melihat Jessica yang mencibir dan menggerutu dari sudut matanya.

'_Huh… bawa sial saja bocah manja itu!' _Gerutu Jessica kepada seorang kakak di sebelahnya. Kangin berdehem untuk mengambil perhatian mereka lagi.

"Aku akan tegaskan lagi kepada kalian bahwa Snowelf yang bernama Sungmin akan segera menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar kita. Tentunya dia tidak akan makan malam semeja dengan kita sebelum Kyuhyun mengklaim anak itu sebagai pasangannya. Aku harap kalian bisa menerima dia sebagai keluarga kita dengan sikap yang baik tanpa memandang asal-usulnya. Bersikaplah dewasa." Perintah Kangin adalah mutlak, mereka semua tahu bahwa dibalik nada bicara yang bijak dan ramah itu tetap ada sosok kuat seorang raja serigala yang tidak suka ditentang.

Meskipun Jessica dan anak-anak perempuan yang lainnya terkadang berani berkomentar, tapi mereka tahu hanya sampai sebatas itu. Kangin tidak mudah dipengaruhi oleh pendapat orang lain, bahkan bujuk rayu manja putri-putri kandungnya sama sekali tidak berefek pada dirinya. Kecuali Kyuhyun—sang putra mahkota kesayangan Kangin, hanya kata-kata Kyuhyun lah yang mungkin akan dipertimbangkan oleh sang raja.

"Jangan lupa, sebagai bagian dari keluarga Radourland dan karena Pangeran Snowelf itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita, hukuman bagi orang yang mencoba melukai atau mencelakakan Sungmin yang akan menjadi istri putra mahkota—tetap berlaku sebagaimana biasanya." Kangin memandang keras kepada keluarga besarnya seolah mengancam.

_Hukuman mati._

Mereka semua paham benar soal itu.

Tiba-tiba makanan mereka terasa hambar. Keluarga yang hadir di sana hanya saling melirik satu sama lain tanpa membantah keputusan sang raja. Cucu-cucu raja yang masih kecil dan tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan melanjutkan makan dan gelak tawa mereka. Suasana tegang yang hanya dirasakan orang dewasa itu mencair ketika Kangin tiba-tiba tertawa hangat.

"Hahahahaa! Kenapa raut muka kalian jadi tegang begitu? Mari lanjutkan makan malam kita." Kangin mengangkat gelas wine-nya ke atas. Gerakan dibalas oleh para menantu dan anaknya dengan senyum kaku dan canggung.

* * *

.

oOoOoOo

.

* * *

Kyuhyun mengerjap, lalu meremas tengkuknya sesaat. Tidak biasanya ia terbangun dengan rasa pegal di sekujur tubuh. Dan yang paling parah, lehernya keram. Setelah beberapa kali mengerjap lagi, Kyuhyun benar-benar tersadar. Ia beringsut bangkit, baru teringat kalau dirinya semalaman tidur dengan posisi duduk dan hanya bersandarkan kursi.

"Hoahm," Kyuhyun menguap, masih sedikit merasa lelah. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri, sebelum memutar pandangan. Kamarnya sedikit temaram dengan penerangan cahaya yang semakin lama semakin meredup. Namun Kyuhyun tahu, dari baunya, ini sudah menjelang pagi. Tapi kenapa jendela masih tertutup? Apa ayahnya belum menyuruh cenayang untuk melepaskan mantra yang mereka pasang semalam?

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Ia melempar pandangan ke arah tempat tidur. Bocah Snowelf itu masih tergeletak tak bergerak disana. Dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merasa lega, setidaknya ia tidak harus mendengarkan suara tangis dan mencium bau ketakutan di pagi buta seperti ini.

Awalnya Kyuhyun sudah malas untuk bangun dari kursi itu. Karena bangun pun ia tidak bisa pergi ke manapun. Pintu dan jendela terkunci. Yeah, sejak semalam dan Kyuhyun yakin kedua jalan keluar itu masih terkunci sampai sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa pada akhirnya Kyuhyun bangun juga, ia melangkah lambat mendekati jendela. Iseng mendorongnya dan—

FLAP!

Kyuhyun melotot kaget.

Jendela itu terbuka!

Sinar matahari pagi langsung saja masuk dan menerangi ruang kamarnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, lalu menghirup napas sedalam-dalamnya. Ia memang selalu menyukai udara pagi, terangnya pagi hari selalu menyembunyikan kelam kenyataan tanah merah ini saat malam hari menjelang. Lama Kyuhyun berdiam diri di sana, menikmati kicau burung dan bau rerumputan yang jauh namun tetap tertangkap oleh indera penciumannya. Hingga ia merasakan sesuatu. Kyuhyun berkedip. Hawa aneh mengganjal dalam batinnya. Sebentar, ia mengendus-endus, lalu saat menyadarinya...

Kyuhyun buru-buru berbalik, lalu dalam satu kedipan mata, ia sudah berdiri tepat di sisi ranjang.

Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya sejak tadi?

Kyuhyun menunduk, ia sempat tertegun memandangi tubuh mungil yang menggigil itu. Kedua mata itu masih terpejam, rautnya pucat dan keringat mengalir deras membasahi sekujur wajah juga leher Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ada desir aneh yang berbisik padanya untuk berjongkok dan memeriksa keadaan bocah itu. Dan tanpa ia sadari, Kyuhyun tidak melawan desir aneh itu sama sekali. Dengan gugup, Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin yang jauh lebih kecil dari tangannya.

Baru jemarinya yang menyentuh kulit telapak tangan Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun sudah mendelik. Dingin. Tangan ini dingin sekali.

"Oh, astaga..." desis Kyuhyun yang dengan panik langsung merengkuh tubuh Sungmin, memeriksa kening dan leher bocah itu lalu berdecih. Panas sekali. Belum lagi racauan tak jelas dari bibir mungil itu yang terus membisikkan kata 'Eomma' dengan bibir gemetar.

Kyuhyun mendengus tidak kuat lalu membaringkan tubuh Sungmin kembali dengan hati-hati. Ia sama sekali tak sadar kalau sejak tadi dirinya menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat. Ada ketakutan aneh yang membuncah di dadanya. Panik bercampur takut. Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengakuinya sebagai rasa kekhawatiran. Meski pada akhirnya Kyuhyun benar-benar nekat melakukan apapun demi menolong bocah ini.

"Tunggulah disini bocah." Kyuhyun mengusap kening Sungmin sekali lagi, sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil pangeran Snowelf itu, seolah bermaksud menyalurkan kekuatannya untuk membuat Sungmin bertahan.

Lalu tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, Kyuhyun segera melesat keluar kamar. Mendobrak pintunya tanpa peduli kalau pintu itu memang sudah tidak terkunci lagi.

* * *

.

oOoOoOo

.

* * *

"Tabib!"

Suara Kyuhyun menggema hingga ke balai istana.

"TABIB!" Kyuhyun berteriak lagi, hingga ia muncul tepat di tengah balai istana yang ramai dan baru sadar kalau teriakannya menarik perhatian semua orang. Namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli, ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau dirinya baru saja menyela sebuah pertemuan penting. Dari ibu tiri hingga seluruh saudara kandung dan kakak iparnya bahkan ikut berkumpul. Kyuhyun tidak lagi sempat bertanya kenapa ia tidak diajak dalam pertemuan yang tampak begitu penting ini, yang terpikirkan di dalam otaknya hanya...

"Appa, aku pinjam satu tabibmu. Bocah itu demam parah! Tubuhnya seperti mendidih!" adu Kyuhyun panik lalu tersadar kalau ia baru saja berbuat tidak sopan di tengah pertemuan seformal ini. Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat pada ayahnya yang duduk di atas singgasana sebelum mengulang permintaannya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih sopan. "Appa, bocah itu demam parah. Izinkan aku meminjam satu tabibmu."

Kangin yang awalnya terkejut melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba dan begitu serabutan, kini hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Raja itu mengangkat satu tangannya lalu memerintahkan, "Tabib Hong, tolong ikuti putraku sekarang. Sembuhkan pangeran Snowelf itu dengan segenap kemampuanmu."

Seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh tambun yang duduk di atas lantai bersama mentri lainnya tiba-tiba berdiri, memenuhi perintah sang raja.

"Siap, yang Mulia. Hamba mohon diri..." Tabib itu membungkuk hormat pada Kangin. Ia mengisyaratka pada dua asistennya yang berada di belakang untuk turut serta bersamanya, sebelum melangkah mengikuti Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi lupa bersikap sopan.

Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Merah itu langsung saja berbalik saat mendapat izin dari ayahnya, mungkin lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Namun kelalaian Kyuhyun tidak membuat sang Raja marah. Kangin justru menyeringai senang. Namun lagi-lagi, satu dua putrinya mengganggu kesenangan Kangin saat itu.

"Lihat, belum apa-apa pangeran kecil itu sudah merepotkan kita, appa." Yoona berdecih sinis, lalu Victoria dengan cepat menimpali. "Sudah kubilang Appa salah memilih pasangan untuk Kyuhyun. Pangeran itu terlalu manja, lemah baik fisik dan mentalnya. Bagaimana bisa appa memilih calon ratu dengan mental yang terbelakang—"

Kangin mendelik kesal pada keduanya. "Diam kalian!" bentaknya berang, sontak membuat seisi balai yang awalnya saling berbisik-bisik kembali hening. Tak satupun orang berani bersuara setelah itu, semua orang terlalu takut untuk menyela raja yang sedang kesal. Suasana begitu tegang, namun dengan cepat pula Raja mencairkannya dengan terkekeh tiba-tiba.

Kangin tersenyum secara misterius. Lalu berpaling pada permaisurinya dan berkata, "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun yang se-antusias itu..."

* * *

.

oOoOoOo

.

* * *

"Cepatlah tabib Hong," desis Kyuhyun tidak sabar. Terpaksa ia melambatkan langkahnya untuk mengimbangi langkah tabib Hong.

"M-maaf, tuanku." bisik tabib paruh baya itu, sedikit takut melihat ekspresi keruh di wajah Pangeran Mahkota. Tapi apa daya, ia mana sanggup menandingi langkah Kyuhyun dengan tubuhnya yang gemuk dan pendek ini. Tabib Hong hanya mampu melangkah tergopoh-gopoh sembari menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Pangeran yang makin tidak sabar kini menggiring punggungnya, menuntut sang tabib untuk melangkah lebih cepat.

Dua orang asisten pria yang berada di belakang pun hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dengan gugup, masing-masing mereka membawa satu tas besar berisi obat-obatan dan alat kedokteran.

Sampai di lorong menuju kamarnya, mata Kyuhyun menyipit. Terheran-heran melihat segerombol pelayan berkerubung di depan pintu kamarnya yang memang tidak tertutup. Mereka berusaha melongok ke dalam meski tidak berani melangkah masuk sejengkal pun, siapapun tidak akan berani kalau tahu itu kamar Kyuhyun. Namun sesuatu yang berada di dalam kamar seperti tengah memancing mereka untuk berkerumun di sana. Kyuhyun sempat curiga pada awalnya, namun ada hal yang lebih penting dan membuat Kyuhyun mengabaikan tingkah aneh para pelayan itu.

"Sedang apa kalian!" hardik Kyuhyun berang, spontan membuat para pelayan itu tersentak.

Kaget melihat Pangeran besar Radourland berdiri disana dan melotot bengis ke arah mereka, para pelayan itu refleks mundur sembari membungkuk-bungkuk pada Kyuhyun.

"Cepat minggir!"

Tanpa berpikir lagi, para pelayan itu membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya, ketakutan setengah mati. Tidak ingin berurusan dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah kesal, mereka langsung berbalik dan pergi dengan terbirit-birit. Bahkan wangi daging yang menguar dari dalam kamar pangeran segera saja terasa hambar, tentu saja nyawa lebih penting daripada sepotong daging yang enak.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus, ia melenggang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan Tabib Hong dan dua asisten tadi mengikuti dari belakang.

Kyuhyun menyikap tirai ranjang, lalu mendengus melihat tubuh Sungmin yang kian menggigil. Ia sempat meremas tangan mungil yang dingin itu lalu memeriksa keningnya sekali lagi. Dan Kyuhyun segera mendesah putus asa.

"Cepat periksa dia, tabib Hong!" titah Kyuhyun tak sabar. Walau tanpa disuruh pun, tabib Hong sejak tadi sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas obat-obatannya. Kyuhyun mengawasi tabib paruh baya itu, meski sebagian besar perhatiannya tercurah pada sosok Sungmin yang menggigil di atas tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menyadarinya, saat tabib Hong yang gugup sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sungmin. Hidung besarnya samar bergerak-gerik. Tabib Hong menelan ludah, bersusah payah mempertahankan rasa manusiawinya saat berada sedekat ini dengan Sungmin.

Bau daging yang harum menguar dari tubuh bocah Snowelf ini, membuat tabib Hong dengan gugup mengangkat tangan mungil Sungmin, lalu mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk menjilati kulit yang tampak begitu putih dan transparan itu. Tidak ketika Pangeran Mahkota ada disini.

"T-tangannya dingin sekali tuanku!" seru tabib Hong dengan ekspresi yang sebisa mungkin terlihat panik. "Hamba harus menanganinya segera."

"Tentu. Cepat atasi," Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. Setia berdiri disana untuk terus mengawasi proses penyembuhan bocah itu. Ia memang berniat untuk menunggui tabib Hong yang akan melaksanakan tugasnya, namun tabib itu menggeleng-geleng gugup.

"A-ano, b-bisakah tuanku keluar sebentar?" bisik tabib Hong sedikit tidak yakin dengan permintaannya. Baru kali ini ia memerintah seorang pangeran. Lebih-lebih seorang Pangeran Mahkota.

"Kenapa aku harus keluar?" kening Kyuhyun mengerut, tak rela.

"Maafkan hamba, tuanku. Tapi hamba tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dan melakukan penyembuhan dengan cepat jika diawasi banyak orang." Kali ini kebohongan itu meluncur makin fasih dari bibir tabib Hong. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menyadarinya sama sekali dan hanya mengangguk paham.

Meski sedikit tidak rela, Kyuhyun memandangi wajah pucat Sungmin sekali lagi.

"Cepat selesaikan tugasmu, aku tunggu di luar." ujar Kyuhyun sebelum berbalik dan melangkah keluar. Ia sempat mendengar suara desis tabib Hong yang juga mengusir dua asistennya keluar. Tanpa berpaling, Kyuhyun hanya melirik dan mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit merasa heran dengan sikap tabib Hong hari ini.

KREK.

Kyuhyun mendelik, ia berbalik memandangi pintu kamarnya yang dikunci dari dalam dengan terheran-heran. Kenapa harus dikunci?

"Apa biasanya tabib Hong memang menangani pasien sendirian?" Kyuhyun beralih pada dua asisten tabib Hong yang berdiri jauh darinya, sepertinya mereka sengaja menjaga jarak.

Awalnya dua pemuda yang ternyata kembar itu saling bertukar pandang gugup, merasa takut saat tiba-tiba diajak bicara oleh Pangeran Mahkota. Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk bersua dan menjawab, "T-tidak tuanku. Mungkin sakit yang diderita pasien kali ini lebih parah dari biasanya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti, meski masih merasa tidak yakin. Entah mungkin rasa tidak sabar dalam hatinya yang membuat Kyuhyun terus-terusan merasa was-was. Tapi kali ini ia sungguh-sungguh merasa janggal. Kyuhyun jadi teringat pada gerombolan pelayan yang tadi berkerumun di depan kamarnya.

_Apa yang mereka lakukan?_

Kyuhyun mendongak memandangi langit-langit lorong sembari termenung. Rasanya ia familiar dengan kejadian seperti ini. Meski tidak terlalu sama. Tapi rasanya dulu sekali... Ini pernah terjadi. Kalau tidak salah sebelum ia menandai istrinya dulu, banyak pelayan yang mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk mendekati istrinya. Bahkan kakak-kakak perempuan dan saudara iparnya juga melakukan itu. Meski tidak ada kejadian fatal yang terjadi, namun Kyuhyun ingat. Istrinya mengatakan sesuatu saat itu. Tentang kemungkinan para pelayan dan saudara-saudara Kyuhyun melakukan hal-hal aneh itu karena istrinya berasal dari ras manusia. Dan hasrat hewani kaum di tanah ini secara refleks mengendus bau mangsa yang menguar dari tubuh Bora. Karena Kyuhyun sendiri tidak merasakannya, ia masih tidak mengerti tentang permasalahan itu sampai sekarang.

_Apa hal itu juga berlaku pada Snowelf?_

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam benak Kyuhyun dan seketika...

Kyuhyun mendelik sadar.

"Oh, sial." desis Kyuhyun sembari berbalik. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kyuhyun menendang pintu kamarnya hingga benda malang itu mendobrak terbuka.

Tabib Hong tersentak karena keributan yang dibuat Kyuhyun dan segera berhenti dari aktivitas yang dilakukannya sejak tadi. Namun terlambat, Kyuhyun terlanjur melihatnya. Saat tabib Hong mengulum telapak tangan Sungmin lamat-lamat dari ujung jarinya hingga ke pangkal lengan, mengecap dan mendesah nikmat...

Rasanya Kyuhyun sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan amarah. Tapi begitu ia tersadar, tubuh tabib Hong sudah melayang menghantam dinding. Lalu tabib paruh baya itu tersungkur ke lantai. Napas Kyuhyun menderu mengingat bagaimana bayangan yang baru saja disaksikannya tadi. Tabib tua ini menjilati tangan mungil Sungmin seolah bersiap untuk melahapnya kapan saja...

"Beraninya kau!" raung Kyuhyun berang, ia mengangkat tubuh tambun itu tinggi-tinggi dengan satu tangan. Kalau ia mau, tubuh gendut ini bisa dengan mudahnya ia cabik dan potong hanya dengan kuku dan giginya.

"Ampun tuanku, ampun! Hamba pantas mati tuanku!" pekik tabib Hong ketakutan, suaranya tercekat karena kerah bajunya dicengkeram begitu erat. Kakinya hanya melayang-layang tanpa mampu menyentuh lantai. Sesaat, tabib tua itu merasa mautnya sudah berada di ujung kepala. Melihat mata merah dan ekspresi geram yang tak pernah ada di wajah pangeran Kyuhyun. Tabib Hong sudah berkomat-kamit untuk menjemput kematiannya. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya melayang lagi, kali ini membentur pintu.

"Aaaah!" tabib Hong meringkuk, merintih kesakitan. Ia yakin sekali tulang punggung dan lengannya patah beberapa. Namun hal itu tidak terlalu penting sekarang.

"Pergi dari sini. Hukumanmu menyusul nanti." Seru Kyuhyun sembari menendang tubuh itu tanpa ampun, meski ini masih jauh lebih baik karena Kyuhyun sudah menahan amarahnya seminim mungkin.

Meski Kyuhyun sudah muak dan menginginkan sosok tambun itu segera lenyap dari pandangannya, namun tentu tabib Hong tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Untuk bergerak pun ia kesulitan.

Kyuhyun mendengus lalu menunjuk dua pemuda kembar yang sejak tadi berdiri ketakutan tanpa berani membantu majikan mereka.

"Kau. Bawa dia pergi dari sini," tunjuk Kyuhyun pada salah satunya. "Dan kau. Bawakan aku air hangat dan kain. CEPAT!"

Keduanya membungkuk patuh, lalu dengan gugup menggerakkan tubuh mereka yang gemetaran untuk segera melaksanakan perintah Kyuhyun.

"Sial," umpat Kyuhyun lagi. Ia berbalik untuk mengecek seluruh bagian tubuh Sungmin. Tidak ada yang menghilang kecuali telapak tangan kanannya yang basah oleh liur tabib Hong. Kyuhyun mendengus jijik begitu hidungnya mengendus aroma liur di tangan mungil itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggal sedirian, bocah." cibirnya sembari merendam telapak tangan Sungmin ke dalam teko yang terisi penuh air. Meski terus mendengus dan mencibir, Kyuhyun dengan telaten membasuh telapak tangan Sungmin. Membersihkannya hingga aroma tak sedap tadi benar-benar tak terendus lagi.

"T-tuanku..."

Kyuhyun mendongak. Pemuda yang diperintahnya tadi benar-benar kembali dengan cepat. Membawa sebaskom air hangat dan kain bersih, berdiri di depan pintu dengan kaki yang gemetaran. Baju lusuhnya basah di bagian perut, Kyuhyun yakin pemuda ini berlari-lari sambil membawa baskom air yang ditumpukan ke tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, merasa iba pada pemuda yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan harus melihat dirinya dalam mode murka. "Sudah pergi sana." ujarnya dengan senyum tipis yang dibalas dengan bungkukan dalam oleh pemuda tadi.

Setelah pemuda itu pergi, Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam meski hal itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Kunci pintu kamar ini sudah rusak karena dobrakan kakinya tadi. Namun Kyuhyun tetap iseng meletakkan kursi ke belakang pintu, meski sesungguhnya ia yakin tidak akan ada seorangpun yang masuk. Termasuk ayahnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun hanya ingin memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang akan masuk kemari, karena ia akan malu sekali jika orang lain melihat hal macam apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti—

Kyuhyun meletakkan baskom air itu di bawah ranjang. Lalu pangeran bermata coklat itu menanggalkan pakaiannya hingga ia duduk disana dengan bertelanjang dada. Matanya tak lepas memandangi Sungmin yang entah kenapa sama sekali tidak terbangun setelah keributan tadi. Mungki bocah ini benar-benar demam parah sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengar kerusuhan yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Bocah ini benar-benar sakit tapi Kyuhyun juga sudah tidak percaya lagi untuk menyerahkan bocah ini pada tabib manapun juga.

Tidak ada cara lain. Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Ia melepas satu demi satu pengait baju Sungmin dari yang terbawah. Perlahan-lahan kulit perut yang putih mulus itu terekspos. Hingga seluruh pakaian atas Sungmin tanggal dan kini mereka berdua sama-sama bertelanjang dada. Bedanya... Tubuh Kyuhyun jauh lebih berbentuk daripada tubuh Sungmin yang dengan jelas menunjukkan bahwa bocah itu memang masih anak-anak. Mulus, putih, dan ramping.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan mata terpejam. Tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja melitas di kepalanya. Ia terpaksa melakukan ini. Ya, Kyuhyuh hanya terpaksa. Tidak ada niat buruk lain.

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Kau yang berhutang padaku, bocah." Kyuhyun membela dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun memeras kain yang kini basah oleh air hangat, lalu diusapnya lembut kening Sungmin dengan kain itu. "Biar kuanggap ini sebagai kesempatan bagiku merasakan seperti apa rasanya mengurus putriku yang sudah tiada." lirih Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun melipat kain itu dan meletakkannya di atas kening Sungmin. Hanya hal-hal seperti ini yang ia ketahui tentang bagaimana caranya menangani demam. Ini pun ia pelajari dari mendiang istrinya...

_Bora..._

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih, ia membaringkan tubuhnya tepat di sisi Sungmin. Dengan gugup Kyuhyun beringsut mendekat dan meraih tubuh kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Lalu perlahan-lahan, Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin makin erat. Mempertemukan dada bidangnya dengan punggung telanjang Sungmin yang panas karena demam. Kyuhyun mendesis lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Untung kau laki-laki, kalau putriku sendiri mana bisa begini..." cibirnya lagi seraya menahan kain pengompres agar tetap menempel di kening Sungmin.

* * *

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

tebeseeeeeh!

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

Alohaaa! Terimakasih buat yang udah review di chapter lalu tapi maaf banget ga bisa bales dulu =( Miinalee lagi sibuk UTS dan Dndthecat sibuk kerja. Mungkin chapter depan ya ceman-ceman.

Chapter 2 hasil duet kami, tinggalkan review for faster update teman-temaaaan!


	3. Chapter 3

Ket:

**Hviturland**: Tanah Putih. Negeri di utara yang tertutup salju abadi. Hampir seluruh penghuninya merupakan bangsa peri. Dipimpin oleh Ras _Snowelf_— peri salju.

**Radourland**: Tanah Merah. Negeri tropis yang menguasai barat dan membelah khatulistiwa, wilayahnya terluas. Penghuninya adalah bangsa peralihan/siluman penjelmaan binatang karnivora. Negeri ini dipimpin oleh Ras Werewolf.

**Svarturland**: Tanah Hitam. Negeri timur yang terdiri dari rawa, rimba, lembah, gua, gurun pasir, dan gunung berapi. Tanah tandus yang dihuni oleh bangsa Monster; Orc, Troll, Ogre. Negeri ini dipimpin oleh Ras Ogre.

**Graentland**: Tanah Hijau. Tanah subur yang menjadi tempat tinggal bagi bangsa peralihan/siluman penjelmaan binatang herbivora dan bangsa manusia yang saling bersandingan. Negeri ini dipimpin oleh Ras manusia.

**Blarland**: Tanah Biru. Tanah yang sebagian besar terdiri dari perairan. Samudra, laut, danau, sungai, dataran basah, dan tanah di pesisir. Penghuninya adalah seluruh bangsa air. Duyung, kraken, fishman, etc. Negeri ini dipimpin oleh Ras Duyung.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**CURSED CROWN**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin mengerang tak senang, merasakan gerah dan panas mendekap tubuh lelahnya. Bocah itu ingin melanjutkan tidurnya, ia masih mengantuk sebenarnya. Namun gerah ini sudah keterlaluan dan rasanya Sungmin ingin berteriak-teriak memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan air dingin. Ia sempat menggeliat. Kesana, dan kemari. Berusaha kabur dari suhu panas yang terasa begitu melekat di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun anehnya ia tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun. Sesuatu seakan menguncinya untuk tetap berbaring miring di atas tempat tidur. Dan hal itu menimbulkan rasa penasaran Sungmin. Lebih anehnya lagi, hawa panas ini menimbulkan suara. Suara yang persis sama seperti dengkuran Siwon-hyung. Sungmin makin merasa risih terlebih saat hembus panas itu menerpa keningnya lagi. Bocah belia itu dengan cepat membuka matanya. Ia melotot melihat dua tangan mendekap perutnya.

"HUWAAAAAA!"

Kyuhyun berjengit dan spontan terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Butuh beberapa saat untuknya mengumpulkan segenap kesadaran, Kyuhyun baru mengingat kejadian semalam begitu ia merasakan pemberontakan. Tunggu, ini bukan sekedar pemberontakan. Bocah ini bahkan menjerit-jerit seperti kesetanan, jeritan melengkingnya memang membantu Kyuhyun sadar dengan cepat, tapi teriakan yang menyakiti telinga itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa kesal.

"HUWAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAA!" Sungmin berteriak dan mengguncang-guncang tangan yang memeluk perutnya, meminta untuk di lepaskan namun Kyuhyun justru mendekap punggung telanjang remaja itu makin erat ke tubuhnya.

"Y-yah! Ada apa? Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan memakanmu, kan!"

"LEPASKAN AKU AHJUSSI! PANAS TAHU! PANAS!" protes Sungmin setengah berteriak. Ia menendang-nendang kaki Kyuhyun dan begitu sadar hal itu tidak berefek apapun, Sungmin beralih ke tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di perutnya dan menggigit daging berbulu itu sekuat tenaga.

"ARGH!" Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan dan refleks mendorong tubuh Sungmin menjauh. Ia meringis dan memencet bekas gigitan Sungmin dengan darah yang mulai merembes. Kyuhyun mengeram rendah, mulai merasa kesal terlebih saat bocah _Snowelf_ itu malah berkacak pinggang di hadapannya.

"Ahjussi kenapa tidur di kamarku! Cepat turun dari sana!" titah Sungmin sembari memelototkan matanya, sebisa mungkin terlihat galak.

Kyuhyun melongo mendengarnya, tiba-tiba merasa _shock_ melihat Sungmin mendengus dengan begitu berani ke arahnya. Bocah itu bahkan meninggikan nada bicaranya. Dan tunggu! Bukankah baru saja bocah ini membentaknya? Kyuhyun mendelik murka. Tidak pernah ada satu orangpun membentak Cho Kyuhyun selama empat puluh lima tahun masa hidupnya! Tidak seorangpun bahkan ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau pikir ini kamar siapa, bocah?" Kyuhyun duduk tegap dan balas menantang Sungmin dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Ini kamarku! Pelayan tidak boleh tidur di dalam kamarku!"

Kyuhyun makin mendelik, "KAU SEBUT AKU APA?!"

"Pelayan! Kalau berisik terus nanti kupotong lidahmu!"

Kyuhyun tercekat, tidak bisa menjawab sentakan kurang ajar itu. Ia terlalu terkejut mendengar kalimat kasar itu meluncur dengan mudahnya dari bibir mungil nan merah Sungmin. Oh, sampai tadi malam ia masih menganggap kalau bocah ini adalah makhluk yang perlu ia lindungi. Makhluk manis berwajah cantik yang akan menangis tiap seseorang bermaksud mendekatinya. Kyuhyun bahkan menyamakan bocah sial ini dengan putrinya, sekarang Kyuhyun akan mencabut ucapannya kemarin.

"C-cepat turun!" gertak Sungmin meski suaranya sendiri sedikit bergetar. Sungmin merengut sebal, sesungguhnya merasa takut namun sebisa mungkin ia menutupinya dengan berkacak pinggang. Sesaat Sungmin teringat dengan makian yang pernah terlontar dari bibir ayahnya, putra raja tidak seharusnya cengeng. Mungkin karena sikap cengeng dan keadaan fisiknya yang seringkali jatuh sakit, ayahanda memutuskan untuk membuangnya ke rumah monster. Tapi mungkin kalau Sungmin bisa menahan tangis dan menjadi pangeran yang keren seperti Siwon-hyung, ayahnya akan mengubah keputusan dan membawanya kembali ke Hviturland.

"L-lihat apa ahjussi!" sentak Sungmin galak saat Kyuhyun terus memandangnya tajam. Bocah itu hanya mundur dua langkah, tapi ia tidak akan menangis. Walaupun matanya terasa panas, Sungmin menahannya mati-matian. Sudah cukup kemarin saja monster-monster di kerajaan ini menganggapnya sebagai pangeran yang cengeng.

"Hah. Harusnya kubiarkan saja kau mati karena demam semalam." Gumam Kyuhyun lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam memandanginya, akhirnya Sungmin merasa kesal sendiri. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus membuat ahjussi ini keluar dari kamar. "Kenapa masih duduk disana! Cepat bangun dan ambilkan makanan untukku!"

Kyuhyun mendengus, ingin sekali mengiris telinga cantik remaja ini. Tapi tentu Kyuhyun tidak ingin ayahnya kecewa, sepotong telinga bisa membuat kerajaannya berperang dengan Hviturland.

"Makan saja apa yang ada di meja." Tunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya.

Sungmin mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun, ia melotot melihat bertumpuk-tumpuk makanan tergeletak di atas meja, beberapa berserakan di atas lantai. Tidak bisa, pokoknya ahjussi ini harus pergi! Lagipula berani sekali orang ini menyuruhnya memakan makanan yang berantakan itu?

"A-aku mau makanan baru yang hangat! Cepat ahjussi, bawakan untukku atau aku tidak mau makan dan sakit lambungku kumat, lalu aku bisa mati disini! Cepat ahjussi!" Sungmin berusaha terdengar sepanik mungkin. Tapi Kyuhyun malah terkekeh mendengarnya, pangeran Werewolf itu menyeringai dengan wajah mengejek.

"Matilah..." ujar Kyuhyun sekenanya.

Wajah Sungmin memucat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia menunduk, tidak bisa menahan buncahan di dalam dadanya lebih lama. Bibir bawahnya bergetar dan kedua tangannya mengepal. Melihat pemandangan itu lama-lama Kyuhyun merasa tidak tahan.

"Aye! Aye! Aye! Kuambilkan makanan hangat untukmu. Diam disitu atau kau yang akan kumakan." Kyuhyun mengalah dan melangkah keluar, toh ayahnya tidak akan suka kalau Kyuhyun sampai ketahuan membuat bocah _Snowelf_ ini menangis. Dan Kyuhyun juga tidak tahan mendengar tangisannya.

Kyuhyun sempat melihat bocah itu gemetaran saat ia menutup pintu kamar. Ah, sepertinya ia salah bicara. Tapi sesekali, bocah kurang ajar seperti Sungmin harus digertak sedikit.

Sampai di dapur, Kyuhyun baru sadar merasa direpotkan. Seumur-umur baru hari ini ia pergi mengambilkan makanan untuk orang lain, dengan di perintah lebih tepatnya.

"Bawakan makanan itu sampai ke depan kamarku." seru Kyuhyun pada pelayan yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir menuruti permintaannya. Kyuhyun sendiri bingung kenapa ia harus repot-repot memilihkan makanan untuk Sungmin. Padahal ada banyak pelayan yang bisa menyiapkan sarapan tanpa harus pusing-pusing memikirkan selera lidah peri. Tapi yasudahlah, Kyuhyun hanya berdumal dalam hati dan melangkah kembali ke kamarnya. Seorang pelayan mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun dan mulai bertanya-tanya, kenapa Pangeran Tunggal yang berwatak keras itu mau berjalan jauh-jauh dari kamar ke dapur lalu kembali lagi ke kamarnya.

"Disini saja," Kyuhyun menahan langkah pelayan di belakangnya sebelum mencapai pintu kamar. "Sekarang pergilah. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

"Ye, Yang Mulia." pelayan itu membungkuk dan segera melaksanakan perintah Kyuhyun, kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terputus.

Kyuhyun menahan nampan makanan itu di tangan kirinya, ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang rusak dan mendesah saat bongkahan kayu itu justru jatuh menghantam lantai. Pintu itu lebih tepat disebut gantungan kamar. Kyuhyun bahkan merusaknya hanya dengan dua jari. Diam-diam Kyuhyun mencatat dalam kepala untuk menyuruh orang memperbaiki benda ini nanti, lebih bagus lagi kalau pintunya diganti dengan baja.

"Sungmin-ah." panggil Kyuhyun sembari melangkah masuk, keningnya mengerut tatkala suasana sepi itu menyambutnya. Kyuhyun meletakkan nampan berisi makanan hangat itu di atas meja, lalu ia memutar pandangan, mencari-cari sosok Sungmin di setiap sudut kamar bahkan hingga ke kolong tempat tidur. Namun Sungmin tidak berada di manapun, jendela yang terbuka seakan menjawab kebingungan Kyuhyun.

"Cih." Kyuhyun mengumpat, ia menengok keadaan di luar melalui jendela. Sepatu kecil tergeletak di atas rumput tanpa pasangannya, Kyuhyun langsung mengenalinya sebagai milik Sungmin. Meski Kyuhyun sedikit bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya bocah pendek itu bisa memanjat jendela yang ia yakin kalau Sungmin memang keluar melalui jendela. Dan dimanapun bocah itu berada sekarang, berjalan keluar sendirian dengan bau tubuhnya yang menggoda itu...

Kyuhyun tidak ingin bertanggung jawab lebih dari ini.

"Bocah tengik." umpat Kyuhyun sembari ikut melompat dari jendela.

* * *

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

"Makan tuh sandalku, ahjussi sialan!" maki Sungmin dengan suara pelan.

Setelah membuang sandalnya keluar jendela, ia mengendap-endap keluar kamar melalui pintu. Beberapa kali Sungmin nyaris berpapasan dengan penghuni istana, tapi beruntung ada banyak pot tanaman besar yang tentu cukup untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sungmin bahkan menahan napasnya saat beberapa kali ada pelayan yang menengok kesana kemari, seakan menyadari kehadirannya dan nyaris menemukannya!

"Haaah!" Sungmin menghela napas panjang, begitu lega saat kakinya sudah menapak keluar istana. Sinar matahari yang terik menyambutnya dan dengan senang hati Sungmin melangkah menyambut kebebasan. Meski kebebasan itu terasa sedikit jauh.

Sungmin harus menahan suara dan mengendap di bawah dinding, di balik tanaman-tanaman di taman untuk bersembunyi dari puluhan tukang kebun dan penjaga. Sungmin juga merangkak hingga baju kesayangannya ini kotor dari pinggang hingga ke kaki.

"Huh." keluh Sungmin saat melihat noda di dekat bahunya. Begitu mencapai tempat yang rindang dan dipenuhi pepohonan, Sungmin menghentikan perjalanannya dan beristirahat sejenak. Sudah satu jam Sungmin merayap dan tidak sekalipun ia menemukan gerbang atau minimal pintu kecil sebagai jalan keluar. Sungmin mulai mengeluhkan besarnya istana yang membuat kakinya terasa keram. Tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti di sana, selesai memijat kedua kaki dan tangannya, Sungmin kembali merayap di bawah dinding. Lama-kelamaan makin tidak peduli dengan dahan pohon yang melukai lengan dan mengotori bajunya.

Sungmin terkikik senang saat ia merasa melihat sebuah gerbang kecil dari sela-sela dedaunan. Semakin dekat, ia semakin yakin kalau yang dilihatnya itu memang pintu keluar.

"Yeah!" Sungmin berdiri dan memekik girang melihat pintu itu. Tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya, Pangeran _Snowelf_ itu langsung saja berlari meraih kebebasannya, meski lagi-lagi Sungmin harus kecewa karena gerbang itu dirantai dan terkunci.

Sungmin merengut, memukul-mukul gembok pintu itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemercing yang sedikit rusuh. Sungmin tidak menyadarinya sama sekali, perbuatannya itu mengusik penjaga gerbang yang tengah tertidur tak jauh dari sana.

Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengangguk yakin. _'Tidak, gerbang ini tidak terlalu tinggi untuk didaki.' _Ujarnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Sungmin baru memasang satu kakinya untuk memanjat, saat bayangan besar menutupi tubuhnya hingga keluar gerbang. Bayangan aneh yang berasal tepat dari belakangnya. Makluk setinggi lima kaki, bersayap, berkepala tiga, dan tentu saja... siap mengoyak tubuh kecil Sungmin hingga ke tulang dan dagingnya.

* * *

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun terus berusaha mengendus jejak Sungmin, hingga insting membawanya melangkah ke istana belakang. Aroma tubuh bocah _Snowelf_ itu terasa makin pekat, dan Kyuhyun bahkan mencium aroma ketakutan mengambang di udara.

"Oh, shit." Kyuhyun mendelik dan mempercepat langkahnya. Oh, ia baru ingat makhluk yang dipelihara di belakang istana. Makhluk yang tentu saja tidak ramah, dan bukan sesuatu yang enak dipandang mata.

"Jangan mati dulu, bocah." umpat Kyuhyun setengah berlari, nyaris-nyaris mengubah wujudnya menjadi serigala. Di tengah bolong begini! Itu pemborosan energi dan Kyuhyun tidak akan mengorbankan hal itu dua kali demi seorang bocah _Snowelf_ kurang ajar! Beruntung langkah Kyuhyun sudah menapaki taman istana belakang. Tapi sialnya... Suara tangislah yang menyambut Kyuhyun sesampainya ia disana.

"Sungmin-ah?" Kyuhyun mendelik dan refleks memanggil nama itu. Suara tangis dan jerit ketakutan itu bercampur dengan auman singa dan kikikan burung. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa memilih lagi mana yang terdengar lebih menyebalkan. Tapi setidaknya, pemandangan yang ia lihat selanjutnya sedikit meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersungkur di atas tanah, kakinya terluka dan darah merembes dari sana. Memar dan lecet memenuhi kedua lengan kurusnya. Mungkin luka-luka itu yang membuat si Pangeran _Snowelf_ manja ini tidak bisa beranjak kemanapun, lebih-lebih untuk lari menjauhi Chimera yang terus saja mengaum dan mengikik ke arahnya. Satu meter lagi, kalau tidak dihalangi oleh rantai baja yang mengikat kakinya, Chimera itu pasti sudah melumat habis tubuh kecil Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah!" Kyuhyun tersentak saat makhluk berkepala tiga itu mulai berayun ke kanan dan ke kiri, itu aba-aba... Tepat sebelum kepala naga di ujung kiri mengambil alih posisi dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Berhenti, Kim!" seru Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah memasang badan di depan Sungmin. Tangan kanannya menghalau tinggi hingga menyentuh bawah bibir si kepala harimau. Kalaupun terlambat, hal terburuknya adalah ia harus rela mendapatkan luka bakar demi melindungi bocah _Snowelf_ manja, atau parahnya, ia harus kehilangan satu lengannya. Namun beruntung, suara hentakan Kyuhyun menjadi sesuatu yang familiar dan membuat makhluk ganas itu membungkuk patuh. Kyuhyun mendengus kuat-kuat, berusaha mempertemukan tatapannya dengan Harimau yang berada di tengah. Ketiganya menunduk, namun saat salah satunya mendongak, Kyuhyun mengunci tatapan mereka.

Seakan membaca perintah di mata Kyuhyun, makhluk itu melangkah mundur. Sayapnya berkibas pelan lalu mengatup, sebelum ia duduk tenang seperti seekor anjing jinak di depan kandangnya.

Sungmin yang hanya bisa menyaksikan semua kejadian itu sembari menahan napas, kini tersedak dan kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. "A-ajussi! A-ahjuss—" Sungmin meratap dan tergagap, dua tangannya terulur keatas, seakan meminta satu pelukan hangat.

"Hhhh!" Kyuhyun mengeluh, meski alih-alih ia memeluk tubuh kecil itu dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. "Sssh! Sudahlah, kalau kau menangis terus nanti makhluk itu bangun lagi." Ancam Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Sungmin bungkam, mati-matian menahan suara tangisnya dengan membekap mulut.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pergi kemanapun, kan? Ini hasilnya kalau kau tidak menurut pada ucapanku." ujar Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas, Sungmin mengangguk panik dan terus menggigil dalam pelukannya. Entah mendapat bisikan darimana, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengecup kening Sungmin, yang tampaknya mampu menenangkan _Snowelf_ muda itu.

"H-hiks!"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka meski tangan Sungmin terus menggenggam erat lengannya seakan tidak mau terpisahkan. Ia berbalik, menyodorkan punggungnya lalu berkata, "Sekarang kita kembali ke kamar, dan jangan berbuat nakal lagi."

Sungmin mengangguk sekenanya, tidak bisa menjawab dan hanya tergugu pelan. Suara tangis Sungmin meninggi saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Seluruh kakinya terasa sakit terlebih darah di bawah sana, darahnya sendiri, membuat Sungmin menggigil makin panik. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan, tepat menyambar punggung Kyuhyun yang dengan sigap menangkapnya dan menggendongnya kembali ke dalam istana.

"_Eomma_..."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Bocah itu menangis di balik punggungnya dan mulai meratap memanggil ibunya yang berada jauh di Hviturland. Kyuhyun tidak ingin meladeninya, karena siapa yang tahu, kalau ia salah bicara sedikit, suara tangis bocah itu bisa naik beberapa oktaf dan Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh tidak menginginkannya.

"Duduk disini." ujar Kyuhyun sembari menggiring Sungmin untuk duduk di atas kursi. Bocah _Snowelf_ itu menurut kali ini, ia duduk patuh meski diselingi isak tangis.

"A-aku ingin pulang ah-ahjussi." Sungmin mengucek matanya yang basah, mulai lelah menangis, namun jawaban Kyuhyun selanjutnya justru membuatnya menangis lebih kencang daripada tadi.

"Tidak boleh."

"HUEEEE! AKU INGIN PULANG, _EOMMA_AAA!"

Kyuhyun berdecak, lalu menggeleng memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Sungmin. Toh kalau lelah bocah ini akan diam dengan sendirinya.

"Yah! Yah! Makan dulu, lanjutkan lagi tangisanmu itu nanti."

Ratapan Sungmin berubah menjadi isak pelan saat Kyuhyun menyodorkan senampan makanan hangat di depannya. Bocah _Snowelf_ itu berkedip lugu dan bernapas tersendat-sendat, ia mendongak menatap Kyuhyun lalu menunduk menatap makanan yang tampak begitu lezat.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah menuduh. Oh, jangan bilang kalau pangeran manja ini juga harus disuapi. Kyuhyun menyerah karena seumur hidup ia belum pernah menyuapi makhluk apapun kecuali monster-monster peliharaannya.

Beruntungnya, Sungmin mengangguk dan meraih sendoknya dengan lemah. Bocah itu mulai menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya, isakan kecil masih terdengar sesekali, diantara kunyahan dan tegukan air.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memperhatikan pangeran kecil itu hingga semua makanan di atas nampan habis dilahapnya. Hanya satu piring yang tidak disentuh Sungmin, piring yang berisi sayur-sayuran tumis dan salad. Kening Kyuhyun mengerut heran.

"Kenapa sayurnya tidak dimakan?" _Bukannya Peri suka makan tumbuhan?_ Tapi Kyuhyun tidak melontarkan pertanyaan terakhir, itu terlalu rasis dan stereotype.

Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya, lalu kembali mengucek matanya yang sembab dan mulai terasa gatal. "Tidak suka." jawabnya singkat.

Kyuhyun mendengus. _Bocah manja._ "Habiskan sayuranmu, bocah!" seru Kyuhyun memaksa. Sungmin tersentak dan matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau pulang, hueeee!"

"Aish! Lagi!" Kyuhyun mengeluh kesal. Kini setelah makan dan mengisi energinya, suara tangis Sungmin makin kuat dan memekakkan telinga. Wajah Kyuhyun mengerut masam, dan makin masam lagi saat nada penuh perintah terlontar dari bibir merah Sungmin.

"Antarkan aku pulang ahjussi bodoh, sekarang!"

"Pulang saja sendiri dengan menunggang Chimera!" sentak Kyuhyun kesal, dan sukses membuat tangis Sungmin berubah menjadi raungan.

"Yah! Y-yah!" rasanya Kyuhyun ingin membekap mulut itu, tapi Kyuhyun menahan hasratnya. Sebelah tangannya bisa membunuh pangeran _Snowelf_ ini, dan Kyuhyun tidak menginginkannya. Tapi Kyuhyun jauh lebih tidak menginginkan suara tangisan ada di dalam kamarnya. "Diam, Sungmin-ah!"

Oh tidak. Itu justru membuat Sungmin meratap makin ekstrim dan mulai memukuli Kyuhyun dengan tangan kecil dan kedua kakinya.

"Antarkan aku pulang! Antarkan aku pulang! Pulang! Pulang! Pulang!"

"Y-yah! Yah! Berhenti bocah sial!" pekik Kyuhyun, kesulitan untuk menghindari pukulan Sungmin sekaligus menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menghantam tubuh kecil itu secara bersamaan. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang! Kalau Raja mengizinkannya!" akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah sembari melindungi kepalanya dari pukulan Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di atas kursi dan menyejajarkan tinggi mereka.

Sungmin berhenti memukul, tangisnya sedikit mereda saat bocah itu menggigit bibir dengan mata yang masih sembab berkaca-kaca. "B-benarkah, ahjussi?"

"Ya! Ya! Kalau Raja mengizinkannya!" Kyuhyun melempar masalah ini untuk ayahnya, ia sudah lelah meladeni permintaan pulang Sungmin. Ia juga takut salah bicara karena itu biarkan saja Raja yang memutuskan.

Tapi sepertinya bagi Sungmin, jawaban Kyuhyun seakan sudah mutlak akan terjadi. Ia bahkan sudah mengingat jawaban itu sebagai sebuah janji. "B-benarkah? H-hiks. H-HUEEEE AHJUSSIII!"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Sungmin menghambur memeluknya. Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati meski tangannya bergerak lembut mengusap kepala Sungmin.

'_Bocah tengik.'_

* * *

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

"Y-Youngwoon-ah…" Permaisuri cantik itu mendesah pelah, membisikkan nama asli sang raja Radourland saat bibir nakal raja itu mengecup daerah sensitif di sekitar lehernya. Pakaiannya yang tebal itu sudah cukup berantakan karena tangan yang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Kangin tersenyum kepada lelaki berkulit pucat itu sebelum mengecup bibir merahnya perlahan.

"Appa, aku masuk!" Sang permaisuri tersentak kaget begitu pintu bangunan pribadi raja terbuka kasar, tapi Kangin tidak. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan ruangan itu dengan angkuh. Cukup kaget melihat adegan yang sedikit intim antara ayahnya dan permaisuri kedua itu.

"Appa, aku ingin bicara." Katanya sembari mendengus jijik dan menutup pintu itu dari luar. Kangin hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah putranya, sedangkan permaisurinya sibuk membenahi pakaian. Raja Radourland itu mengecup permaisurinya sekali lagi sebelum pamit dan melangkah keluar.

"Jadi, apa yang mengganggu hati Putra Mahkota kerajaanku ini sampai ia datang menemuiku? Sungmin sudah sembuh, kah?"

Kyuhyun memasang tampang jijik mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Memang dia hampir tidak pernah datang ke tempat ini lagi sejak Ibu mereka meninggal. Kalau bukan karena Sungmin, dia tidak akan menginjak tempat ini seperti sekarang.

Lagipula untuk apa dia kesini?

Untuk melihat ayahnya bercumbu ria dengan permaisuri barunya seperti tadi? HAH!

"Terlalu sehat malah. Dia merengek terus minta pulang!" Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. "Sudahlah, Appa. Biarkan saja dia pulang. Akan kuantar sendiri dia ke Hviturland dan menyampaikan permintaan maaf kepada keluarga mereka." Kangin memasang ekspresi datar dan memperhatikan putra kesayangannya itu. Kyuhyun bahkan berdecih dan merasa tidak nyaman saat Kangin tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya memandangi wajahnya saja.

'_Cih… harusnya aku tidak usah kesini saja. Sudah pasti akan begini…' _gerutunya dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu itu?" Kangin berbisik pelan dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tentu Kangin tidak akan murka, karena ia mengenal putranya dengan begitu baik. Kangin yakin bahwa Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya serius dan tahu betul konsekuensi dari perbuatannya kalau mereka sampai sungguh-sungguh memulangkan Pangeran _Snowelf_ itu.

"Aish! Kalau begitu berikan saja dia kepada orang lain, Appa! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi bocah tengik sepertinya!" omel Kyuhyun yang separuhnya merasa kecewa. Mengembalikan calon mate tanpa alasan apapun adalah penghinaan bagi keluarga yang bersangkutan. Oke—Kyuhyun sebenarnya punya segudang alasan, yang pasti akan bisa diterima kedua belah pihak. Kangin yang sudah bisa menduganya hanya terkekeh ringan.

"Memangnya apa yang kau sibukkan setiap hari? Berlatih perang? Membantu pekerjaan kerajaan? Membantu menteri-menteriku?" Sang raja terkekeh geli menyindir putranya yang sedang memandang wajah ayahnya dengan kesal dan malu.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku memang tidak sibuk, tapi aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan bocah itu, Appa! Rasanya bukan seperti memiliki pasangan, malah jadi pengasuh anak! Aku bukan lelaki mesum yang menyukai anak-anak, Appa. Apalagi bocah seperti dia—manja, cengeng, angkuh, tidak sopan… Appa tahu? Dia memanggilku pelayan tadi pagi!"

Bukannya kaget, Kangin malah tertawa.

"Kau benar, Kyu. Dia terdengar sehat bagiku."

"Lalu dia kabur saat aku pergi ke dapur. Dia hampir mati dibunuh chimera karena bermaksud kabur melalui gerbang belakang!" Kyuhyun memotong bagian cerita bahwa dia diperintah Sungmin untuk mengambil makanan dan dia menurutinya. Tawa sang raja mereda menjadi senyum simpul.

"Itu karena kau tidak menandainya, Kyu. Kalau kau lakukan, Chimera tidak akan menyentuhnya. Kemanapun dia melangkah di tempat ini sangatlah berbahaya selagi dia belum ditandai. Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan heran.

"Kau terdengar seperti tidak peduli pada hidupnya. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu, Appa?" Raja itu menenggak soju di cawannya.

"Mungkin bagimu terlihat begitu, tapi aku sangat khawatir. Apalagi kau tidak kunjung memutuskan kapan akan menandainya. Dia bisa mati kapan saja, Kyu." Kim Kangin berbohong. Sebenarnya dia tidak peduli pada bocah _Snowelf_ itu. Tidak, sampai bocah itu benar-benar menjadi mate Kyuhyun. Sebelum itu terjadi, dia tidak begitu peduli jika terjadi perang antara Radourland dan Hviturland karena kematian bocah itu. Lagipula alasannya membawa bocah itu menjadi mate putranya hanyalah agar ia mendapatkan cucu laki-laki. Namun tidak ada orang yang perlu tahu hal ini agar tidak ada yang menyakiti bocah itu.

"Appa, kami butuh waktu. Lain halnya jika yang kau jodohkan denganku tidak memiliki masalah dengan psikologi. Lagipula kenapa harus dia? Kalaupun harus _Snowelf_, bukankah dia punya banyak saudara—Hyung-hyungnya yang lain?" Putra mahkota itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Kangin menoleh lagi ke arah Kyuhyun lalu menghembuskan napas berat.

"Kyuhyun, kau tahu kan keadaan antara Radourland dan Hviturland? Kita memang tidak bermusuhan, tapi juga tidak beraliansi. Hubungan kita dengan negeri es itu sangat kaku. Yunho sendiri sebenarnya belum mempercayai kita. Saat aku datang melamar salah satu anaknya untukmu, dia tidak memberikan pilihan lain selain Sungmin, putra bungsunya." Raja berbadan besar itu menenggak minumannya lagi. Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa-apa karena merasa bahwa ayahnya belum selesai berbicara.

"…Sebenarnya ada rumor yang beredar bahwa putra sulung Yunho memiliki perasaan romantis terhadap Sungmin. Sepertinya banyak pelayan yang telah mengetahuinya, tapi tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa. Yunho murka saat dia memergoki sendiri kedua anaknya itu sedang berciuman."

Mata Kyuhyun spontan terbelalak.

"APA?!" Kyuhyun sampai bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

"T-tapi! Adiknya sendiri?!" Si bungsu terbata-bata dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. Bocah lugu, cengeng, dan manja itu bisa berciuman dengan hyungnya sendiri?! Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyalahkan Sungmin. Dia malah merasa sangat marah kepada kakak yang seharusnya menjaga Sungmin, bukan mengajarkannya yang tidak-tidak!

"Selain itu, sepertinya Yunho membenci putra bungsunya da menyalahkan Sungmin atas kematian istrinya. Karena itu aku berharap dengan adanya pernikahan antara kau dan Sungmin akan memperbaiki hubungan baik antara kedua kerajaan ini."

"Appa, kau benar-benar… Aish! Bocah itu bahkan mungkin sudah tidak perawan lagi!" Kyuhyun mendesah kesal.

"Omo? Kyu, kau cemburu?" Kangin menyeringai.

"Bukan begitu!" Lelaki berambut ikal itu membantah keras.

"Tenang saja, Kyu. Dia masih perawan. Begitu kau sudah menandainya, kau akan tahu perbedaannya. Hahahahaa!" Kangin tertawa senang sedangkan Kyuhyun mendengus lelah, wajah pangeran itu makin merona.

"Arasso, araso! Lalu aku harus bagaimana kalau dia meminta pulang?!" Dia kembali menanyakan tujuan awalnya karena dia sudah tidak tahan lagi berbicara dengan ayahnya lebih lama.

"Buat dia lengah Kyu. Karena kondisi mentalnya masih seperti anak-anak, kau harus memperlakukan dia seperti anak-anak. Ajak dia bermain, rebut hatinya dengan menjadi temannya. Buatlah dia senang. Berikan apa saja, tapi jangan turuti dia jika dia meminta pulang."

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya, bingung. Membayangkannya saja sudah merepotkan. Kangin menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Tidak berapa lama, dia melihat istri ayahnya datang menghampiri mereka dan membawakan soju lagi. Kyuhyun membuang muka begitu lelaki itu tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Bicara soal hal buruk, Kyuhyun harus mengakui kalau permaisuri kedua ini nyaris mendekati sempurna, dia sangat cantik dan baik hati. Senyumnya yang lembut dan keibuan itu menggelitik hati Kyuhyun, seolah mengingatkannya kepada ibunya sendiri. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyukai hal itu.

Dia juga tidak menyukai orang ini.

Satu hal yang membuat orang ini tampak begitu hina di matanya.

Satu hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa menerima orang ini sampai kapanpun apalagi memaafkannya.

Orang yang telah membuat ibunya jatuh sakit dan meninggal karena ayahnya yang bodoh ini mencintai orang lain tanpa mempedulikan permaisurinya sendiri—ibu anak-anaknya. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan, maka orang inilah pelakunya. Harusnya ia tidak mengganggu rumah tangga orangtuanya. Harusnya ia menjauh karena Kangin sudah menikah dan memiliki anak-anak. Memang, Kangin adalah seorang raja. Dia pasti tertarik karena tahta ayahnya sehingga tidak mau meninggalkannya. Orang ini tidak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang rendahan di luar sana.

"Aku pamit, Appa." Kyuhyun mendengus sebal ke arah lain dan cepat-cepat berdiri sebelum permaisuri ayahnya berada terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Wait, Kyu! YAH—" Kangin hendak menghardik anaknya yang tidak sopan itu, tetapi tangan lembut yang menyentuh bahunya membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh ke arah malaikat cantiknya itu. Lelaki itu menggeleng lemah dan meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di bawah. Ia duduk di sebelah suaminya sambil melihat ke bawah sebentar, lalu mendongak lagi, menatap suaminya dengan senyum berlesung pipi-nya yang indah dan mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. Namun permaisurinya itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca itu dari Kangin.

"Hahh… Dia masih saja seperti itu, sangat tidak sopan kepadamu." Kangin mengomel lalu membawa tangannya untuk mengusap pipi orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Maafkan dia ne, Jungsu-ah?" Lelaki berambut cokelat gelap itu menggeleng lemah dan memegang tangan besar di pipinya itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, Youngwoon-ah…" Mata sendu itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya di balik senyumnya.

* * *

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

"Ahjussi! Kau bilang akan mengantarku pulang! Kau pembohong!" Sungmin merengek begitu melihat Kyuhyun datang ke kamar keesokan harinya.

"Yah, jangan panggil aku ahjussi! Panggil aku hyung!" Putra mahkota itu melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan arogan.

"Tidak mau! Kau kan sudah tua, kalau tua itu panggilnya ahjussi!" Kyuhyun mendelik kesal ke arah bocah kurang ajar itu. Tapi sesaat kemudian kekesalannya berubah menjadi tawa.

"Oh? Jadi begitu? Ya sudah. Tadinya ahjussi tua ini ingin membawamu jalan-jalan keluar, tapi ahjussi tidak mau berteman dengan bocah tidak sopan sepertimu. Di sini saja terus sampai kau bosan!" Kyuhyun berbalik arah dan melangkah santai keluar dengan wajah licik.

"Aa—T-tunggu!" Kyuhyun menyeringai menang ketika Sungmin terdengar panik dan menyuruhnya berhenti. Kyuhyun memang berhenti, tapi ia tidak berbalik. Ia masih senang memunggungi pangeran _Snowelf_ manja itu.

"Apa lagi pangeran kecil?" Kyuhyun terkekeh tanpa suara karena Sungmin tidak bisa melihat kemenangan di wajahnya.

"M-memangnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada sedikit angkuh.

"Hmmm?" Kyuhyun memutar otaknya dengan cepat. Kira-kira tempat apa yang akan disukai bocah ini ya?

"Nggg…. Aku… aku tadinya ingin mengajakmu melihat-lihat kelinci di taman belakang." Kyuhyun mengintip reaksi Sungmin dengan menoleh sedikit.

"Kelinci? Bunny?!" Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati melihat mata besar itu berbinar-binar penuh semangat. Sungmin melompat turun dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan berteriak dengan semangat.

"AKU MAUUUU!"

Kyuhyun mencibir, pura-pura jual mahal dengan membuang muka.

"Tidak mau! Ahjussi tidak mau mengajakmu. Kita kan bukan teman!" Dia membalikkan punggungnya lagi ke Sungmin.

"Ahjussiiiiiii!" Rengek Sungmin sembari menghentak-hentak kaki.

"Tidak mau." Kyuhyun membuang muka lagi.

"Ahjuss—Hyuuuuunggg~" Rengeknya lagi, namun dengan nada merayu dan lebih manja. Kyuhyun menahan senyum dibibirnya dan menoleh sedikit.

"Apa?!" tanyanya seketus mungkin.

"Aku mau pergi ke sanaaaaaaaaaaa!" Bibir Sungmin merucut maju.

"Kau harus minta maaf dulu padaku." Kyuhyun menantang bocah sombong itu. Sungmin terlihat tidak terima tapi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia merengek dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungmin tidak suka mengatakan maaf. Maaf hanya diucapkan oleh orang yang derajatnya rendah.

"Kalau tidak mau aku pergi yaa…"

"AAA~ Baiklah hyung! Aku minta maaaaff… Bawa aku jalan-jalaaan! Aku bosan di kamar jelek ini!" Pintanya sambil menarik-narik ujung jubah Kyuhyun yang berwarna putih itu. Satu urat kesal memang muncul di jidat Kyuhyun, tapi ia menghela napas sambil tertawa. Berusaha mengingat-ingat pesan ayahnya.

'Bocah sial ini…' bisiknya dalam hati.

"Sini! Ikuti aku!" Sungmin tertawa girang dan mengikuti langkah besar kyuhyun dengan kaki pendeknya.

Gemas karena langkah Sungmin yang terlalu pendek, akhirnya Kyuhyun menawarkan punggung yang tentu dengan senang hati diterima oleh Sungmin._ Pangeran keren lebih suka menunggang kuda daripada berjalan kaki_, suatu ketika Sungmin mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun nyaris marah, namun emosinya tertelan tatkala ia melihat Sungmin melompat dengan girang dari gendongannya dan mulai mengejar sekumpulan kelinci –awalnya tidak berada di sana, Kyuhyun yang menyiapkannya, di halaman belakang. Dan pada saat _Snowelf_ itu bermain dengan makhluk-makhluk kecil berbulu putih itu, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang sebenarnya—lugu, ceria, dan sangat manis. 'Topeng' yang dipakainya sudah terjatuh dan terlupakan.

"Kalau kau menurut dan tidak menyusahkanku, kau akan kubawa jalan-jalan ke festival juga." Janjinya kepada bocah yang sedang menggendong kelinci belang hitam putih itu.

"BENAR HYUNG?!" Sungmin menurunkan kelinci itu dan memeluk kaki panjang Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil yang menanti didongengkan. Meskipun tidak sesuai dengan umurnya, tapi Sungmin cukup manis untuk disangka seperti anak berusia lima tahun. Oke ini berlebihan.

Kyuhyun berpura-pura memasang wajah masam, namun senyumnya tak mampu ditahan saat Sungmin terlihat begitu senang. Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin, memainkan rambut yang halus itu dan mengangguk. "Kita akan jalan-jalan ke festival minggu ini."

* * *

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan santai di antara keramaian kota, jalan-jalan dipenuhi berbagai ras yang ingin mengunjungi festival musim panas tahun itu. Berbagai ras siluman Radourlad dan beberapa pendatang dari negeri lain berkumpul di tanah perbatasan ini setiap tahunnya di musim panas. Tempat ini adalah tempat teraman yang dijaga oleh petugas keamanan Radourland, dikelola oleh cabang kerajaan utama di negeri ini. Kyuhyun cukup takjub dengan kinerja mereka yang mampu menyisakan paling tidak satu tempat yang damai di tanah merah itu.

Sungmin mengikuti dengan langkah kecil dan cepat, berusaha mengimbangi langkah besar Kyuhyun yang tengah balik memandangnya dengan senyum tipis. Mata sungmin yang bulat besar dan berwarna coklat itu berputar, memperhatikan sekeliling dengan ekspresi kagum.

Kyuhyun sempat penasaran, 'Apa leher kecilnya itu tidak pegal melihat kesana kemari sejak tadi?'

Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Sungmin yang terhuyung lemas dan nyaris jatuh tersungkur. Beruntung mereka berjalan beriringan, hingga Kyuhyun tanpa kesulitan mampu menangkap tubuh kecil Sungmin dan memeluknya protektif.

"Kau kenapa, Sungmin-ah? Masih ada yang sakit?" Kyuhyun sempat menyesali keputusannya membawa keluar bocah yang baru saja sembuh itu.

"U-unnn! Sedikit pusing karena terlalu banyak yang harus dilihat!" ujarnya bersemangat, berusaha menutupi kerutan di wajahnya. Kyuhyun sempat tidak percaya, karena itu ia memilih untuk menuntun tangan Sungmin dan menggiringnya ke jalan yang lebih lenggang.

"Makanya jangan terlalu semangat seperti itu. Pelan-pelan saja, kalau kau mau akan kutemani melihat semua yang ada disini." Sungmin mendongak ke arah Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Be-benar yaa, Hyung!"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Tawa riang Sungmin menggelitik hatinya. Selama ini yang dilihatnya hanya wajah angkuh Sungmin, atau wajah ngototnya yang memaksa diantarkan pulang, atau wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis. Kyuhyun sudah terlalu hafal tapi kali ini... Senyum itu sedikit membekas dihatinya. Kyuhyun sendiri merasa heran kenapa ia ikut senang saat bocah itu tertawa kegiranan. Jemari rapuh Sungmin terasa begitu pas menggenggam tangannya yang lebih besar. Sungmin yang penuh semangat, terus menarik Kyuhyun kesana-kemari mengelilingi seluruh wilayah festival.

Kyuhyun sadar saat Sungmin tampak berdiri sedikit lama di beberapa _stand_, memperhatikan koina—sejenis makhluk air warna-warni yang sedang ditangkap oleh sepasang pemuda pemudi, balon udara sihir warna-warni. Dan yang paling lama, Sungmin seakan membeku berdiri di depan stand permen kapas yang memajang banyak harumanis merah muda.

Sepertinya tinggal di negeri salju Htivurland sangat hampa sekali. Apa Sungmin tidak pernah melihat warna lain selain hitam dan putih? Kyuhyun sedikit merunduk di sebelah anak yang bengong itu, lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Kau belum pernah mencoba permen kapas?" Sungmin sedikit kaget mendengar suara Kyuhyun di sebelah telinganya.

"Permen kapas? Yang seperti awan itu?" Sungmin menunjuk ke arah kembang gula merah mudah yang terjejer di stand itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Mau coba, Sungmin-ah?"

"E-EH? …Boleh?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul, ia mendatangi stand kecil itu membeli satu gulali. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin membelikan Sungmin satu benda dari setiap stand yang ada di sini, tapi apa kata keluarganya, terutama ayahnya nanti ketika mereka pulang kembali ke kerajaan? Memalukan sekali.

Bocah _Snowelf_ itu menggenggam tangkai permen yang diberikan Kyuhyun lalu tertawa senang. Kyuhyun menelan ludah lagi saat kata 'menggemaskan' terlitas di dalam benaknya.

"Terima kasih hyung!" Sungmin berjinjit, dan Kyuhyun secara refleks menunduk, membiarkan bocah _Snowelf_ itu memeluk leher dan mencium bibirnya; sesuatu yang selalu dia lakukan untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya kepada eomma dan hyung-nya. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut, tidak menyangka akan mendapat kecupan singkat itu. Namun Kyuhyun juga tidak menolaknya, ia malah membalas pelukan bocah negri salju itu. Ada debar aneh di dalam dadanya, namun Kyuhyun dengan keras mengabaikan hal itu.

"Ini warna apa?" Sungmin bertanya lugu.

"Ini namanya warna merah muda, beberapa menyebutnya warna pink."

"Ping? Aku suka warna ping." Sungmin memutuskan sembari menggigit gulali itu.

"Enaaak!"

Kyuhyun berdecak. Memang untuk ukuran anak usia 14 tahun, Sungmin memiliki mental yang lebih kekanakan lagi. Umumnya anak seusia Sungmin sudah mulai bersikap dewasa dan mencari pasangan hidupnya, bahkan merasa malu menunjukkan rasa sayang kepada keluarganya seperti cara Sungmin memeluknya tadi. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya menyuruh Kyuhyun menodai pemuda lugu dan polos seperti Sungmin ini? Sungmin bahkan tidak tahu untuk apa dia di bawa kemari. Jika saja ayahnya menunda pernikahan mereka paling tidak lima atau tiga tahun lagi saja, menunggu Sungmin tumbuh lebih dewasa dan terbiasa dengan negeri ini. Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan merasa segalau ini menghadapi kewajibannya itu.

Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Ayahnya yang tua dan ngotot itu pasti akan memaksanya menikahi Sungmin tahun ini.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan bergandeng tangan. Meski kali ini Sungmin memimpin arah perjalanan kemanapun yang ia mau sembari bertanya ini dan itu. Kyuhyun merasa jengah, sejujurnya. Namun ia bersabar karena Sungmin tidak pernah seceria ini sebelumnya, bahkan saat mereka bermain dengan kelinci. Apalagi ini pengalaman pertama baginya ke tempat seperti ini. Sungmin yang awalnya hanya melihat-lihat akhirnya ngotot meminta Kyuhyun membelikannya satu benda yang sangat menarik perhatiannya: boneka _bunny_ merah muda yang tingginya hampir sama dengan bocah itu.

"Aish, Sungmin-ah! Buat apa benda itu? Itu untuk anak perempuan!" muka Kyuhyun sedikit memerah karena malu dengan rengekan manja Sungmin yang membuat beberapa siluman melirik ke arah mereka.

"_Hyuuuuuunggg… Aku mau ituuuuuu… pokoknya aku mauuuuu!"_ Bocah berambut hitam itu menarik-narik ujung pakaian Kyuhyun. Penjualnya yang berbau seperti siluman kelinci itu tersenyum lembut, membiarkan Sungmin memeluk bonekanya yang ternyata memang terlihat manis dan cocok di samping Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdecak, pura-pura kesal.

"Awas ya, tidak boleh minta apa-apa lagi!"

Sungmin mengangguk senang dan memeluk _bunny-_nya erat-erat ketika melihat Kyuhyun membayar boneka itu untuknya. Membawa pulang Sungmin dengan _bunny _itu saja sudah bikin malu, apalagi yang akan diminta bocah ini? Wajah Kyuhyun memerah saat ia membayangkan cemooh yang mungkin akan dilontarkan sang ayah.

Saat mereka melalui salah satu jalur di ujung, orang-orang tengah berlari ke arah keramaian di depan kuil dan berkumpul di sana.

"Ada apa itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'Jangan-jangan ada kecelakaan?' Kyuhyun sudah lama sekali tidak ke festival ini. Ia berusaha mengingat stand apa yang biasanya berdiri di depan kuil itu. Kyuhyun mencium bau darah dan langsung menyadari hal macam apa yang terjadi di depan sana.

"Ayo pergi, Sungmin-ah… Sungmin-ah?!" Pemuda itu tidak menemukan Sungmin yang biasanya selalu berdiri di sisinya. Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya panik—ke belakang, ke samping kanan dan kiri, dan juga ke arah keramaian itu—jantungnya berdegup kencang dan cemas. Begitu banyak orang disini.

Apa dia diculik? Atau terbawa kerumunan ramai itu?

Belum sempat Kyuhyun melangkah, ia mendengar teriakan Sungmin dari arah keramaian kuil. Kyuhyun bergegas mendekati arah teriakan Sungmin yang terdengar semakin histeris.

'_AKAN KUBUNUH MEREKA KALAU MENYENTUHNYA SEUJUNG JARIPUN!'_ Kyuhyun menggeram tanpa sadar. Taringnya memanjang, mata serigalanya bersinar. Pangeran itu mendorong siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya sampai dia melihat pangeran kecil _Snowelf__-_nya, terduduk di tanah dan menangis gemetaran. Bunny yang dipeluknya kotor terkena debu tanah, Sungmin memeluknya erat seolah seluruh hidupnya bertumpu disana.

Di hadapan Sungmin, tampak seekor kerbau yang tengah disantap hidup-hidup oleh pengunjung festival sebagai persembahan acara. Para siluman yang ada di situ menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melihat ke arah sumber keributan yang tak lain adalah _Snowelf_ muda itu.

Di depan kuil. Kerumunan siluman berkumpul menyantap seekor kerbau hidup-hidup. Hewan malang itu menggelepar di atas tanah, perutnya terkoyak dan isi organ tubuhnya berceceran. Kyuhyun dengan panik segera memeluk Sungmin dan menghalangi pandangannya. Pemandangan tadi sudah cukup dan pasti akan menjadi mimpi buruk bagi pangeran Snowelf ini. Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin untuk bangun, meski ia bisa bernapas lega karena Sungmin tidak terluka sedikitpun.

Tapi Kyuhyun harus segera membawa pergi pangeran_Snowelf_ yang berbau harum ini, atau mereka akan semakin memancing kerumunan orang. Kyuhyun membopong _Snowelf_ yang gemetaran itu dengan aura yang sedikit mengintimidasi, sebelum pergi meninggalkan festival.

'_Sial… Sekarang mereka pasti tahu siapa aku.'_ Umpatnya dalam hati. Kyuhyun memang tidak suka mengekspos dirinya dan lebih memilih berjalan kemanapun seperti layaknya masyarakat biasa.

Sungmin masih sesenggukan di bahu Kyuhyun, dipeluknya erat bunny yang berdebu itu. Sungmin sedikit menenang karena hangat tubuh Kyuhyun memancarkan rasa aman baginya. Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun makin erat lagi.

'_Tidak mungkin lanjut jalan-jalan lagi. Sebaiknya pulang saja.'_

Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan kecuali menggendong Sungmin pulang sore itu.

* * *

oOoOoOo

tebesehhhh!

oOoOoOo

* * *

Miinalee dan Dndthecat mengucapkan, "SELAMAT MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA DAN JANGAN BACA NC DI SIANG BOLONG YAAAAA!"

*ditendang sampe planet mars*

Happy Kyumin Days, guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Ket:

**Hviturland**: Tanah Putih. Negeri di utara yang tertutup salju abadi. Hampir seluruh penghuninya merupakan bangsa peri. Dipimpin oleh Ras Snowelf— peri salju.

**Radourland**: Tanah Merah. Negeri tropis yang menguasai barat dan membelah khatulistiwa, wilayahnya terluas. Penghuninya adalah bangsa peralihan/siluman penjelmaan binatang karnivora. Negeri ini dipimpin oleh Ras Werewolf.

**Svarturland**: Tanah Hitam. Negeri timur yang terdiri dari rawa, rimba, lembah, gua, gurun pasir, dan gunung berapi. Tanah tandus yang dihuni oleh bangsa Monster; Orc, Troll, Ogre. Negeri ini dipimpin oleh Ras Ogre.

**Graentland**: Tanah Hijau. Tanah subur yang menjadi tempat tinggal bagi bangsa peralihan/siluman penjelmaan binatang herbivora dan bangsa manusia yang saling bersandingan. Negeri ini dipimpin oleh Ras manusia.

**Blarland**: Tanah Biru. Tanah yang sebagian besar terdiri dari perairan. Samudra, laut, danau, sungai, dataran basah, dan tanah di pesisir. Penghuninya adalah seluruh bangsa air. Duyung, kraken, fishman, etc. Negeri ini dipimpin oleh Ras Duyung.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**CURSED CROWN**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hviturland**— empat belas hari setelah Sungmin dikirim ke Negri Merah.

Senja nyaris tenggelam, ketika derap kaki kuda melintas melewati gerbang belakang kerajaan. Seakan berlomba dengan malam yang akan menjelang, sang penunggang memecut kudanya makin kuat. Terus melaju lurus, hingga matahari lenyap dan petang menyergap bersama bulir-bulir salju.

"Heya!" seru penunggang itu sembari menarik tali kendalinya kuat-kuat. Kuda yang ditungganginya sontak melonjak, dan berhenti dengan kasar tepat di depan sepasang pintu kayu yang dijaga oleh dua pengawal snowelf.

Begitu sadar siapa penunggang berjubah itu, kedua pengawal itu pun segera berlutut.

"Pangeran Siwon!" seru keduanya sembari membungkuk hormat.

Tanpa melirik mereka, Siwon turun memijak tanah es dan mengibaskan jubah emasnya. Salju yang bertumpuk di bahu dan mengotori jubah tebalnya menghambur, terbang.

"Bersihkan kuda ini dan beri makan, setelah itu biarkan dia beristirahat." titah Siwon sembari melangkah dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Matanya lekat mengawasi ruang luas di balik pintu, tempat dimana kuda-kuda kerajaan ditampung dan diberi makan.

Siwon terus melangkah masuk, melewati berpuluh-puluh kuda besar dan sesekali tersenyum melihat beberapa kuda kesayangan yang sering digunakan adik-adiknya. Siwon mengusap kepala mereka sembari terus melangkah, hingga matanya menangkap satu kuda terbesar yang diletakkan dalam ruang terpisah dan dikekang dengan rantai baja.

Sleipnir. Kuda perang miliknya. Setinggi gajah, dan sebesar badak. Dengan delapan kaki dan sepasang sayap, makhluk indah itu selalu menjadi favoritnya. Andalan terbaik saat turun ke medan perang. Meski tak jarang Siwon menyalah gunakannya untuk membawa Sungmin bermain mengelilingi langit Hviturland.

"Kita akan menempuh perjalanan jauh, kawan." ujarnya lembut sembari mengusap tengkuk Sleipnir.

Siwon berbisik di bawah napasnya, mengusap rantai besi yang mengekang leher Sleipnir dan sesaat—

KREK

Rantai itu terlepas, merosot jatuh ke atas lantai berjerami lalu menyusut dengan sendirinya dan menghilang di balik dinding. Tidak biasanya kuda berkaki delapan itu tampak tenang tanpa pengekang yang menahan tubuhnya. Namun keberadaan Siwon disana, menjadi alasan mutlak untuknya bersikap jinak. Lima puluh tahun yang lalu, Putra Mahkota Hviturland ini sanggup menaklukkannya dan membawanya turun dari gunung Kelud –esalah, maksudnya gunung Alfheim.

Sleipnir mengangkat dua kaki depannya, lalu mengikik pelan seakan menyetujui ajakan sang majikan.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar, eh? Lama tidak berlaga?" Siwon tersenyum sembari melompat naik ke punggung Sleipnir. Butuh sedikit sihir untuk membawa tubuhnya melayang. Kuda ini terlalu besar jika Siwon hanya mengandalkan kakinya yang panjang untuk memanjat naik. "Kita berangkat, kawan..."

Siwon memecut kudanya, dan sepasang sayap coklat itu mengembang. Tidak sampai lima detik, Sleipnir mengayunkan delapan kakinya dan melayang keluar dari kandang kuda kerajaan, mengejutkan dua penjaga yang baru akan membawa masuk kuda hitam yang ditunggangi Siwon tadi.

Sleipnir mengepakkan sayapnya lambat. Kuda itu membawa Siwon terbang dengan ketinggian rendah. Siwon baru akan memerintahkan kudanya untuk melayang cepat, saat tiba-tiba Sleipnir bergerak turun dan berderap di atas tanah dengan kecepatan yang kian melambat.

"S-Sleipnir!" Siwon berseru kaget saat kudanya justru mendarat di tanah, ia mengusap tengkuk Sleipnir berusaha mengirimkan bisikan sihir lain dan memerintahkannya untuk kembali terbang. Namun kuda besar itu justru berhenti melangkah tepat di depan sosok seseorang, yang dengan cepat dikenali oleh Siwon meski suasana gelap dengan hanya diterangi cahaya rembulan.

"_Appa..."_

"Kau mau pergi kemana lagi, Siwon-ah?" sosok itu berbisik bersama hembusan angin. Wajahnya bahkan tersembunyi di bawah bayang-bayang mahkota. Namun suara yang begitu menekan itu... membuat Siwon menelan ludah, menahan rasa gugupnya dengan memberanikan diri berseru lantang.

"Aku akan menjemput Minnie!" Siwon berseru, napasnya sedikit tertahan saat sosok di depannya perlahan mendongak.

"Kau ingin memulai perang dengan Radourland, anakku?"

Siwon bergeming meski jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia hanya meremas tali kekang Sleipnir, makin waspada saat ayahnya melangkah mendekat.

"Kau tahu kan kita akan memasuki perang dengan Svarturland kapan saja? Kita beruntung karena Radourland menawarkan aliansi dengan mengikat kerajaan kita menjadi keluarga." Suara monoton itu semakin membuat jantung Siwon berpacu cepat.

"T-tapi tidak perlu dengan cara itu, kan?" Siwon menyahut gugup. Matanya berkelana kemana-mana, tidak sanggup membalas tatapan Raja saat dengan jelas ia tahu, ada satu sihir kuat di balik mata itu yang bisa membuatnya berbalik dan mengembalikan Sleipnir dalam dua detik. "L-lagipula Donghae sudah menawarkan diri. Kenapa Appa justru memilih Minnie? Minnie masih 14 tahun dan dia bahkan semakin sakit-sakitan akhir-akhir ini!" suara Siwon meninggi, emosi di dalam dadanya membuncah. Membayangkan adiknya tersayang berada di negeri sebrang, di tengah kerajaan monster yang haus akan darah dan jerit kesakitan. Bahkan hanya mendengar rengekan Sungmin saat terserang demam, Siwon merasa seluruh dunianya akan luruh.

'_Kalau saja… Kalau saja __aku__ berani menandai Sungmin dari dulu… Pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi.__'_

Appa tidak akan memberikan Sungmin kepada orang lain.

"Aku tahu—" Siwon menelan ludah, sesaat merasa tidak mampu mengatakannya. Namun ketika ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah raja, ada amarah yang kembali meluap jauh di dalam hatinya. Tangannya yang masih meremas tali kekang sedikit gemetar, asap berhembus dari mulutnya saat kini, dengan lancarnya pangeran itu berbicara.

"Sungmin bukan adik kandungku. Dia bukan anak Appa. Jaejoong melahirkan anak haram namun dunia mengenalnya sebagai pangeran Hviturland."

Yunho tercekat mendengarnya. Ia mendongak, balas menatap putranya dengan dua mata yang membulat shock. _Darimana? Darimana Siwon mengetahuinya?_

"Kenapa? Appa terkejut?" Siwon terkekeh. Matanya memanas, namun demi harga diri, pangeran itu menahan emosinya yang semakin lama terasa kian membuncah. "Aku lebih terkejut lagi. Appa menikahi bocah itu dan bisa-bisanya dia melahirkan anak haram."

"Hentikan, Siwon-ah." desis Yunho gugup. Kepalan tinjunya terasa memanas. Bayang-bayang masa lalu yang kelam kembali menyerganya dalam sekejap. Menghimpit dadanya dan membentuk genangan hangat di pelupuk matanya. Jaejoong... Gambaran Jaejoong yang tengah menangis dan berlutut memeluk perut buncitnya masih terasa begitu jelas, terukir begitu dalam dan tak mampu terhapus dalam ingatannya. Ia bahkan belum pernah menandai Jaejoong manisnya...

"Appa ingin menyalahkan Sungmin? Salahkan pelacurmu. Anaknya tidak berdosa. Aku akan segera menikahinya kalau ternyata Pangeran Merah belum menandai Sungmin. Aku tidak peduli kalau—" Siwon tercekat, tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Raja balas memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong, wajah itu sendu. Bibirnya mengatup lemah dan ekspresinya tidak menyampaikan apapun selain kepedihan.

"A-appa..." Siwon segera turun dari kudanya, ingin cepat-cepat berlutut meminta maaf namun sang ayah sudah membalik badan dan melangkah menjauh.

"Pergilah. Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, Siwon-ah." bisik Yunho sebelum tubuhnya menghilang di balik kabut.

"A-appa..." cicit Siwon penuh sesal, sebulir airmatanya mengalir dan jatuh menjadi es. "Appa maafkan aku."

Sleipnir mengikik pelan, seakan ikut merasakan kesedihan masternya. Siwon mengusap tengkuk kudanya sembari tersenyum pedih. Pangeran itu menunduk dalam-dalam, lalu menghela napas panjang. Ia kembali menarik kekang Sleipnir dan memutar langkah.

"Maaf kawan, laga kita akan tertunda sementara waktu."

* * *

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

* * *

"Hyuuung ayo maiiiiinnn! Aku bosaaaaaaaann!" Sungmin yang duduk di pinggir halaman kembali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Bunny pemberian Kyuhyun masih setia berada di pangkuannya dan menjadi tempatnya melampiaskan amarah.

"Aish… Sana, main dengan anak-anak _noona_-ku!" seru Kyuhyun tanpa berpaling, matanya tetap fokus menatap ke depan. Untuk sesaat, Kyuhyun berkonsentrasi menunggangi seekor kuda liar yang akan dilatih menjadi kuda perang. Namun begitu sadar dengan ucapannya tadi, Kyuhyun buru-buru menarik tali kekang kudanya dan berhenti tepat di depan Sungmin. "H-hei, Sungmin-ah! Jangan dengar ucapanku tadi! Pokoknya jangan pergi kemanapun dan jangan bermain dengan anak-anak itu, arraseo? Sudah, kau duduk saja di situ sampai aku selesai! Dan jangan ke sini!"

Kyuhyun mendesah, lalu menggeleng-geleng lelah sebelum kembali memecut kuda yang ditungganginya dengan cambuk. Ia membawa hewan itu berkeliling taman tanpa memperhatikan saat Sungmin mengendap-endap mencoba mendekati kuda liar lain yang di kekang ke dinding.

"SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun berteriak begitu ia menoleh dan menyadari perbuatan Pangeran Kecilnya. Darah seakan berhenti mengaliri jantungnya, saat Kyuhyun melihat kuda liar itu melonjak, bersiap menendang Sungmin.

_**SLAM!**_

Dalam gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun mengamankan Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka terhempas menghantam dinding. Sungmin aman dalam pelukannya tapi Kyuhyun menelan erangannya sendiri saat merasakan sebelah tulang bahunya patah.

"Sial..." umpat Kyuhyun pelan sembari meringis. Andai saja ia sempat mengubah wujudnya menjadi serigala... _But hell,_ Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sempat berpikir dan hanya bergerak agar dapat segera memeluk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam, tubuhnya terperosok dan duduk bersandar ke dinding. Sungmin menggeliat keluar dari pelukannya, bocah itu melotot begitu menyadari Kyuhyun tengah terluka.

"H-hyung!" Sungmin memekik, spontan menangis melihat darah mengalir dari bahu Kyuhyun. "Hu-HUWAAAAA!"

"Sungmin… Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin menangis makin kencang, airmatanya merembes seperti air terjun. Membasahi wajahnya yang putih dan lama-kelamaan membuat matanya membengkak. Bocah itu ingin sekali membisikkan kata 'Maaf', tapi yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya isakan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Sungmin mengusap kedua matanya dengan kasar lalu sebelah tangannya bergerak naik, mengambang tepat di atas bahu Kyuhyun yang terluka. "H-hiks..."

"Jangan menangis, Sungmin-ah. Ini tidak sakit ko—AH!" Kyuhyun memekik saat tanpa sengaja ia berniat menggerakkan tangannya.

'_Argh… sial.'_ Gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati. Sekarang ia harus mencari tabib dan meminum obat yang menjijikkan untuk menyembuhkan tangannya dengan cepat. Sebenarnya ia ingin marah, tapi melihat penyesalan Sungmin yang tampaknya begitu mendalam... Kyuhyun langsung luluh, merasa hatinya seakan meleleh seperti es krim. _Wait_, tidak ada es krim di masa itu. -_-

"Yah… Sudah, sudah. Aku tidak—" Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak saat ia merasakan sensasi dingin di tangannya yang terluka. Sedikit panik, Kyuhyun berpaling dan menyadari tangan Sungmin berada di atas bahunya. Telapak tangan mungil itu memancarkan cahaya putih dan mengirimkan aura sedingin es. Sensasi beku itu menjalar dari ujung bahunya, terus menyelimuti seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang terluka hingga Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

Kyuhyun melongo kaget. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan memutarnya dua kali, merasa heran saat tidak merasakan sakit apapun. Tulangnya yang patah itu sudah sembuh, meskipun lukanya masih sedikit berdarah namun yang tersisa di bahunya hanya bagian baju yang rombeng dan sedikit luka gores.

'_Apa ini memang kekuatan Snowelf?'_Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Sungmin sedikit lama, merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benaknya. Bocah itu tengah menutup mata, Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengabaikan warna wajah Sungmin yang sedikit berubah pias.

"Yah, Sungmin-ah. Kau yang melakukan ini?"

Sungmin membuka matanya. Napasnya berhembus lemah. Tapi begitu melihat wajah bingung Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali menangis.

"Hyung berdarah gara-gara akuuuuu!" isaknya dengan mata besar yang berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun jadi bingung. Apa bocah ini menyembuhkan lukanya secara sadar atau tidak sadar?

"Aish, makanya kau harus menurut padaku. Lihat kan? Kau bisa menyusahkan orang. Arasso?" Putra Mahkota itu bangkit dan membimbing Sungmin untuk ikut berdiri. Pangeran Kecil itu mengangguk lemas, tubuhnya sedikit limbung dan Kyuhyun dengan panik memeluk Sungmin.

"Y-yah! Sungmin-ah?" Kyuhyun berseru panik, memegangi bahu Sungmin dan melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah itu.

"U-uh?" Sungmin bertanya linglung sembari mengerjap berkali-kali. Kyuhyun mendesah dan menghela napas panjang, terpaksa mengangkat tubuh Sungmin di punggungnya.

Beberapa pengawal kerajaan datang untuk menangkap kuda yang tadi di tunggangi Kyuhyun dan kini berkeliling dengan liar. Sedangkan pangeran itu bergegas masuk ke dalam istana, mencatat dalam memorinya untuk menanyakan hal ini pada ayahnya. Segera.

* * *

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

* * *

"Yang Mulia!"

Yunho bergeming, tidak bergerak sama sekali bahkan hanya untuk mendongak. Ia tidak perlu menyambut kedatangan orang ini. Hanya dua orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya, dirinya sendiri dan permaisuri. Dan hanya dari suara yang menghentak itu saja, Yunho sudah tahu hal apa yang akan diucapkan permaisurinya sebentar lagi.

"Kau sudah pulang, Junsu-ya? Bagaimana keadaan negara timur?" tanya Yunho datar sembari membolak-balik lembar buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Kembalikan anakku!"

Yunho menutup bukunya, ia mendongak menatap permaisurinya dengan wajah keruh. Permaisurinya yang cantik ini... baru saja membentaknya. Hanya karena seorang bocah tengik yang begitu ia benci.

"Hentikan, Junsu-ya. Sungmin bukan anakmu."

Junsu menarik napas dalam, menahan airmatanya yang sudah membuncah sejak tadi. Matanya memerah dan dadanya terasa sesak.

"Sungmin anakku sejak Jaejoong menitipkan seluruh nyawa putranya padaku."

"Sudah kubilang berhenti membahas Jaejoong."

"Kau mengirimku ke negara timur agar kau bisa membuang Sungmin tanpa sepengetahuanku! Kembalikan putraku sekarang, Jung Yunho!" Junsu berbicara dengan tersedak, airmatanya tak terbendung lagi, meleleh tanpa dapat ditahan. Baru kemarin ia mendapat kabar bahwa Yunho membuang Sungmin ke Negeri Monster itu. Persetan dengan alasan perjodohan. Putranya yang masih belia dikirim ke tanah pertumpahan darah, Junsu tidak bisa mengkhawatirkan hal lain kecuali nyawa Sungmin. Seorang pangeran Snowelf dengan harum tubuhnya yang rapuh... berada di tengah kerajaan monster. Junsu hanya ingin memaki sikap bodoh suaminya ini.

"Aku tidak membuang anak itu. Aku menjodohkannya dengan Putra Mahkota Radourland. Kita membutuhkan aliansi untuk menyambung kembali hubungan yang sudah lama terputus."

Junsu balas menatap Yunho dengan tajam, merasa sakit hati mendengar kalimat itu terucap dengan begitu datar. Yunho bahkan tampak begitu tenang, seakan tidak memiliki beban apapun.

Oh tidak, beban bagi Yunho adalah Jung Sungmin. Dan saat Sungmin sudah dibuang jauh, tentu bebannya juga ikut pergi.

"Kau punya enam putra yang sudah dewasa dan siap memiliki pasangan! Kenapa harus Sungmin yang kau kirim ke tanah berdarah!" tangis Junsu pecah. Ia bahkan sudah mengetahui jawaban itu tanpa bertanya. Yunho memang tidak langsung menjawabnya. Tapi saat mendengar kalimat itu terlontar langsung dari bibir raja... Rasanya seakan tertikam tepat di dada. Junsu menangis terisak-isak.

"Aku tidak akan mengambil resiko dengan mengorbankan putraku yang berharga. Kalau sampai Radourland berbuat macam-macam, aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka. Jadi aku memilihnya, karena dia tidak berguna."

"SUNGMIN JUGA PUTRAMU!" pekik Junsu frustasi. Suara tangisnya menggema memecah keheningan malam. "Walaupun fisiknya lemah, telinganya tak runcing, dan tidak memiliki bakat apapun untuk menjadi penerus tahta. DIA TETAP PUTRAMU, JUNG YUNHO!"

Yunho tidak menjawabnya. Bahkan raja itu tidak membalas tatapannya.

"Kau marah karena insiden Siwon dan Sungmin setengah tahun yang lalu? Begitu?" tuduh Junsu tiba-tiba. Permaisuri itu melangkah maju, mengitari meja kerja raja lalu merunduk tepat di hadapan Yunho. "Kau menyalahkan Sungmin saat jelas-jelas putra sulungmu yang harusnya bertanggung jawab." sindirnya pelan. Junsu berdecak di depan wajah raja, berharap hal itu akan membuatnya tersinggung dan membalas ucapannya. Namun tidak. Seperti patung, Yunho hanya membeku di tempatnya. Tidak bergerak atau balas menatapnya.

Hingga Junsu sadar apapun yang dikatakannya tidak akan mempengaruhi Yunho. Mungkin hati raja ini sudah berubah menjadi batu sejak kematian Jaejoong. Tapi hal itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk membenci putranya sendiri, itu terlalu konyol.

"Aku akan mengunjunginya kapanpun aku mau. Dan kalau menurutku Sungmin tidak bahagia berada di sana, aku ingin putraku dikembalikan." Junsu berbalik dan melangkah keluar. Tidak peduli kalau raja akan melarangnya. Ia memiliki pasukan untuk melindunginya berangkat ke Radourland hingga kembali ke Hviturland. Dan Siwon pasti tidak akan keberatan untuk menjadi salah satu pasukannya.

* * *

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

* * *

Kamar Putra Makhota sedikit hening siang itu. Hanya suara goresan-goresan pena dan helaan napas berat yang terdengar. Kyuhyun tampak serius mengukir sesuatu di atas kertasnya, menulis bermacam kata dan nama dalam aksara Radourland. Sedangkan Sungmin yang duduk di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun, mendesah berkali-kali dan memainkan pena miliknya tanpa memperhatikan pekerjaan Kyuhyun sama sekali. Terkadang pangeran muda itu menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Kyuhyun, mulai lelah dan merasa bosan. Panas napas Kyuhyun yang bertiup di tengkuknya juga membuatnya menggeliat, jengah.

"Hyuuung~"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan rengekan itu, matanya masih fokus menghadap lembaran kertas. Bukan miliknya, kertas itu milik Sungmin. Sejak seminggu yang lalu ia bertanggung jawab mengajarkan tata aksara negri ini pada teman kecilnya. Namun sepertinya, Sungmin bahkan tidak berminat untuk memperhatikan sama sekali.

"Lihat. Ini bentuk kata 'Sa dan 'Ta. Tambahkan garis miring di sisi kanan dan bunyinya akan berubah menjadi 'Su dan 'Tu, bulan sabit kecil di atas menjadi 'Se dan 'Te, lingkar kecil di tengah menjadi 'So dan 'To, atau beri ulat kecil di bawahnya dan bunyinya berubah menjadi 'Si dan 'Ti." Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan lembut, merangkul jemari Sungmin dan membimbingnya untuk menuliskan semua aksara yang baru disebutkannya satu persatu. Masih ada lima aksara lagi yang belum diajarkannya. Tapi setidaknya, menurut perhatiannya Sungmin sudah menghafal setidaknya tujuh atau delapan aksara.

"Seeeeh— Toooo—" gumam Sungmin ogah-ogahan. Sungmin memiringkan kepala dan berkedip malas, tangannya bergerak sesuai arahan Kyuhyun, bukan karena keinginannya sendiri.

"Sekarang coba eja namamu." perintah Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk-nunjuk aksara 'S dan 'M, menyuruh pangeran kecilnya untuk menuliskan namanya di atas kertas.

"Sheng—Meeen—" Sungmin menjawab malas-malasan. Tangannya bergerak lemas dan mulai mengukir seakan tanpa tenaga, hingga tulisan yang dihasilkannya jauh berbeda dari milik Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Sungmin-ah! Kenapa tulisanmu sejelek wajahmu? Ulang lagi!" hardik Kyuhyun kesal. Ia kembali menggenggam tangan Sungmin agar bocah itu kembali menulis dengan benar, namun Sungmin justru menggeliat di pangkuannya. Bokong kecilnya bergesekan ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengusap paha Kyuhyun dan membuat Putra Mahkota itu terpaksa menggigit bibir. Tidak bisa memarahi Sungmin lagi.

"Tsk!"

"Hyung, lebih baik kita bermain. Kelinci atau permen awan!" seru Sungmin bersemangat, ia buru-buru meletakkan penanya dan berbalik menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kemarin kau sudah bermain seharian. Sekarang waktunya belajar!" tegas Kyuhyun dengan nada kejam. Sungmin merengut, namun tentu saja ia tidak akan kalah dengan mudah.

"Please, hyung? Pleaaaaase?" Sungmin memegangi wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Senyumnya mengembang, menunjukkan dua gigi putih yang menonjol di bagian depan. Biasanya ekspresi ini selalu berhasil membuat Siwon-hyung berhenti bekerja dan bersedia menemaninya bermain. Dan sepertinya, hal ini juga berlaku pada Kyuhyun-hyung.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Nyaris terkena serangan jantung saat Sungmin memegangi wajahnya dan memasang ekspresi yang—

"Y-yah! Aish." Kyuhyun berdecih dan mengeluh, tidak rela mengalah demi bocah perayu ini. Karena itu Kyuhyun buru-buru membalik wajah Sungmin menghadap ke depan. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama memandangi wajah putih cantik yang menggoda itu, atau jantungnya benar-benar akan berhenti berdetak.

"Hafalkan lima aksara lagi, kau boleh bermain kalau tulisanmu bagus."

Sungmin merengut, mengayunkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Jangan merengut, atau tidak ada permen awan untukmu."

"HYUUUUUNG~"

"M-Min!" Kyuhyun mengeram, tubuhnya menegang saat Sungmin melonjak-lonjak di pangkuannya. Bokong kecil itu semakin menekan-nekan pahanya dan tanpa sengaja ikut menekan... bagian sensitif di antara selangkangannya. "Berhenti, Sungmin-ah!"

"Tapi kita berhenti belajar ya, hyung?"

Kyuhyun mendelik galak. Sebentar lagi... sahabat kecilnya di bawah sana akan terbangun. Dan kalau Sungmin tidak mau menurut juga, Kyuhyun bersumpah ia tidak akan segan-segan menjadikan pangeran kecil ini sebagai makan siangnya, atau melahapnya mentah-mentah di tempat ini. Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan masih berpihak pada Kyuhyun, karena seseorang tiba-tiba membanting pintu kamarnya dan menghambur masuk, menyela usaha Sungmin yang baru akan merayu Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin berjengit kaget mendengar suara pintu yang membanting terbuka, pangeran muda itu langsung terdiam. Ekspresinya berubah ketus sesaat setelah dilihatnya seorang wanita masuk ke dalam kamar dengan begitu lancang.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" seru wanita itu sembari terengah-engah, tampaknya ia berlari jauh dan tidak sempat mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk.

Kyuhyun buru-buru menurunkan Sungmin dari pangkuannya, jujur saja merasa malu karena kini salah satu kakak perempuannya terlanjur memergokinya tengah memangku Sungmin.

"Ah, ya? Sooyoung—" Kyuhyun belum selesai menjawab saat Sungmin tiba-tiba berteriak menyelanya.

"YAH!"

Pangeran dan Putri Radourland itu sama-sama mendelik kaget. Sungmin berkacak pinggang dan mengangkat wajahnya angkuh. "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk?"

"W-wa?" Sooyoung tergagap, menunjuk Sungmin dengan wajah memerah marah, terlalu terkejut dan hanya bisa melotot begitu lebar hingga matanya seakan nyaris menggelinding keluar dan terpisah dari wajahnya.

Kyuhyun juga termangu. Ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Sungmin dan tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Terlebih saat Sungmin membuka mulutnya lagi dan melemparkan hardikan yang begitu kasar.

"Dasar jalang tidak tahu sopan santun!"

Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu kalau anak sepolos Sungmin bisa mengumpat sekasar itu.

"PERI SIAL! KEMARI KAU! BIAR KUCABIK TUBUHMU DAN KUPATAHKAN TULANGMU!" Sooyoung sudah bersiap untuk mencengkeram leher rapuh itu, mengoyaknya hingga remuk dan melahapnya saat itu juga. Namun sial, Kyuhyun bergerak lebih cepat dan melindungi Sungmin di belakang tubuhnya.

"Noona, hentikan!" Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya dengan panik, menahan serbuan Sooyong yang kini ikut mengumpat-umpat dan bernafsu meraih tubuh Sungmin.

"Berikan bocah itu padaku, Kyuhyun! Kau dengar sendiri apa yang baru saja diucapkannya!"

"Keluar dari kamarku sekarang, noona. Tinggalkan kami." Kyuhyun mendorong-dorong Sooyoung keluar, ia terus memancing kakaknya agar balas menatap matanya. "Biar aku yang menghukumnya, kumohon." desis Kyuhyun penuh tekanan begitu mata mereka bertemu. Pupil perak Sooyoung yang awalnya berkilat-kilat, perlahan memudar dan kembali menghitam. Napas wanita itu berubah tenang, namun tulang rahangnya tetap tampak menegang dan wajahnya masih dipenuhi emosi.

"Appa memanggilmu sekarang. Tapi kalau kau ingin mengulur sedikit waktu untuk menghukum bocah sial itu," Sooyoung mendorong adiknya lalu melangkah mundur. "Biar aku yang bilang pada Appa."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, bersiap menutup pintu kamarnya saat Sooyoung menggunakan kesempatan terakhirnya untuk mendesis ke arah Sungmin. "Awas kau, peri sial."

BLAM

Kyuhyun segera mengunci pintu kamarnya. Pangeran itu menunduk, menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum berbalik.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Sungmin-ah?" bisik Kyuhyun, mencoba bersabar.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, bocah itu justru memalingkan wajah dan melangkah mundur. Seperti seorang anak yang tertangkap basah mencuri permen, Sungmin menelan ludah gugup, dua tangannya bergetar di balik punggung. Tidak, kenapa Kyuhyun-hyung memandangnya seakan ia berbuat salah? Sungmin selalu membentak pelayan istana saat ia kesal. Dan belum pernah ada seorangpun yang marah, bahkan sang Umma.

Kyuhyun memicingkan mata, ingin merasa iba. Namun hatinya sudah penuh dengan rasa kecewa. Di satu sisi ia merasa gagal menjadi guru bagi Sungmin-nya.

"Kau harus meminta maaf padanya nanti malam." Kyuhyun memijat keningnya, lelah dan ingin mengalah. Namun saat Sungmin justru makin mendongak angkuh dan berseru lantang,

"Tidak mau!"

Cukup. Kesabaran Kyuhyun sebentar lagi akan melewati batasnya.

"Sungmin-ah!" Pangeran itu melotot marah dan sekejap kemudian, ia sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Sungmin. Bocah itu balas menatapnya angkuh, meski bibirnya sedikit gemetar. Tubuhnya terantuk dinding dan ia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"TIDAK MAU! TIDAK MAU! TIDAK MAU! Aku pangeran dan hanya orang-orang kalangan bawah yang meminta maaf!" Sungmin berteriak sembari memejamkan matanya, berniat untuk ngotot namun tidak berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun lebih lama.

"Uh!" Kyuhyun menyentak, mengangkat tangan dan nyaris menampar wajah putih Sungmin. Namun melihat wajah itu berpaling gemetaran, tangan Kyuhyun hanya sanggup melayang di udara. Kyuhyun menelan ludah, berusaha memulihkan emosinya dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan tenang.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu begitu?" Kyuhyun berbisik kecewa. Wajahnya makin mengeruh. Bocah yang berdiri setinggi dadanya itu tidak menjawab, ia masih terus memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan bahunya sedikit gemetar.

Namun Kyuhyun menolak untuk membiarkan hal ini, Sungmin perlu diajarkan sopan-santun selayaknya keluarga bangsawan. Dan kalau keluarga kandungnya terbiasa memanjakan bocah ini, Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukan hal itu disini karena Sungmin-nya hanya akan tumbuh semakin kurang ajar.

"Kemari!" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin dan menggiringnya ke depan ranjang, sebisa mungkin mengabaikan ringisan Sungmin yang sempat membuat hatinya berdesir. Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang, lalu menarik kedua bahu Sungmin agar pemuda itu berdiri tegap tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau harus belajar mengucapkan _Mianhae_." tegas Kyuhyun sembari mendongak, menatap Sungmin tajam namun bocah itu justru memberontak, menghempas kedua tangan Kyuhyun agar melepaskan bahunya.

"Ung!" Sungmin menggeleng kukuh. Tetap ngotot pada pendiriannya bahwa kata 'maaf' itu tidak pantas diucapkan olehnya.

"Sungmin-ah!" bentak Kyuhyun emosi, ia menarik dagu Sungmin dengan kasar dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk membuka matanya. Tidak peduli lagi kalau mata Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca dan bibir mungilnya gemetar.

"Katakan _Mianhae_ sekarang." paksa Kyuhyun setengah tak sabar, merasa tidak tega namun melihat Sungmin yang dengan sengaja makin membungkam bibirnya rapat-rapat... Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal sekarang.

TAK!

Kyuhyun menjentik kening Sungmin hingga kepala mungil itu terhuyung ke belakang. Bocah itu sempat shock, matanya membulat lebar dan begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kyuhyun...

"H-hiks!" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar, memegangi tengah keningnya yang terasa nyeri. Airmatanya mulai meleleh setetes demi setetes, terlebih saat Kyuhyun mendelik marah dan bersiap untuk menjentik keningnya lagi. "H-hiks— HUWAAAAAA!"

Gigi Kyuhyun gemertak beradu, di dalam hati ia tengah berunding sendiri. Untuk luluh atau tetap mempertahankan sikap tegasnya. Tapi akhirnya rasa tanggung jawabnya terhadap Sungmin yang menang. Pangeran manja ini tidak akan keluar dari kamarnya sampai ia berjanji akan meminta maaf pada Sooyoung.

"Ucapkan maaf, kubilang!" paksa Kyuhyun sembari mengguncang lengan Sungmin dengan kasar, ia mulai khawatir akan meninggalkan bekas merah di tangan ramping itu. "Katakan _Mianhae,_ Sungmin-ah!"

Tangis Sungmin mengencang, namun hal itu justru tidak membuat Kyuhyun bersimpati. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan memaksa bocah itu duduk di atas pangkuannya. Ia memeluk perut ramping itu erat-erat, lalu mengangkat tangan lagi dan bersiap akan menjentik kening Sungmin yang sudah memerah di tengahnya.

"Cepat katakan _Mianhae_! Atau kupukul lagi keningmu!" ancam Kyuhyun sembari menghentak-hentak kedua kakinya, mengguncang tubuh Sungmin yang gemetaran di atas pangkuannya.

"Hiks..." Sungmin meringis, melindungi keningnya dengan kedua tangan dan memejamkan mata erat-erat. Masih belum berniat menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun.

"Aish, kau ini—"

TAK! TAK!

Kyuhyun menjentik kening Sungmin dua kali berturut-turut, dan ikut menghasilkan jerit tangis yang memekik dua kali lipat pula.

"HUWAAAAA!" Sungmin meraung, refleks memeluk dan memendam wajahnya ke dada Kyuhyun. Tubuh itu menggigil, ketakutan setengah mati. Wajahnya juga basah, dan kini ikut membasahi pakaian Kyuhyun. "H-hyung! Hyung!" pekiknya terisak-isak.

"Hah." Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah, membiarkan bocah itu menangis sembari memeluknya erat-erat. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan hukuman untuk Sungmin, namun di saat bersamaan... Kyuhyun mendengar bisik kecil dari bawah dagunya. Suara berbisik yang bercampur dengan isak tangis.

"_M-mianhae_..." Sungmin mencengkeram jubah Kyuhyun, suara yang keluar dari bibirnya terdengar serak. "_Mianhae_, Kyuhyun-_hyung_. Sakit, jangan pukul lagi— hiks..."

Kyuhyun tercekat, selama sesaat merasa terlalu kaget untuk mengatakan apapun. Sungmin terus terisak, mengulang kata _Mianhae_ berkali-kali dan memohon untuk tidak dihukum lagi. Hingga tatapan Kyuhyun melembut, dan pangeran itu balas memeluk Sungmin sembari mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Ne, sudah-sudah. Apa kau menyesal sekarang?"

Sungmin mengangguk cepat-cepat.

"Berjanji untuk minta maaf pada Sooyoung-_noona_ dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi?"

Sungmin mengangguk lagi, kedua tangannya jatuh terkulai dan pemuda itu hanya mampu bersandar lemas di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Bagus." Kyuhyun menghela napas dan mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan sayang. Tangis bocah itu sudah mereda, berganti dengan suara isak samar yang perlahan-lahan ikut menghilang.

Beban tubuh Sungmin yang bersandar di dadanya semakin memberat, suara napasnya juga terdengar tenang. Kyuhyun menyadari kalau bocah itu sudah jatuh terlelap sesaat tadi.

Namun Kyuhyun tetap duduk memangku Sungmin disana. Sejenak, pikirannya berkelana kemana-mana. Tentu saja Kyuhyun ingat dengan pesan Sooyoung. Sang appa memanggilnya. Dan ada apa gerangan, sang ayah memanggilnya di akhir pekan seperti ini? Ada kekhawatiran kecil muncul dalam benaknya, tapi Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghapusnya. Tidak, ayahnya pasti akan memberikan kesempatan lebih lama. Untuk Sungmin agar pangeran manja ini lebih bisa beradaptasi dan menerima lingkungan barunya.

Kyuhyun mengecup kepala Sungmin sekali lagi, sebelum memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuh itu ke atas tempat tidur. Kali ini dengan kesadaran penuh, Kyuhyun menyelimuti Sungmin dan kembali mengecup keningnya. Meski tetap ada pergulatan dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun mengakui... Ia mulai menyayangi pangeran kecil ini.

"Jangan kemana-mana, Sungmin-ah." bisik Kyuhyun lembut, merasa bodoh karena berbicara pada sosok yang terlelap. Ia melangkah, membuka pintu kamar, memandang Sungmin sekali lagi sebelum menutup pintu dari luar.

BLAM.

Sosok Kyuhyun menjauh, tanpa menyadari sama sekali bahwa sejak tadi, dua orang pelayan tengah bersembunyi di balik tiang, di lorong kanan sebrang kamarnya.

"Cepat bodoh!" bisik salah satunya sembari mendorong-dorong rekannya untuk bergerak.

"Sabar, Junho-sshi!" cicit orang itu sembari melotot marah, tidak terima temannya mendorong-dorong tubuhnya dengan paksa.

Keduanya bergerak, mengendap mendekati pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Melirik kesana kemari mengawasi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Lalu setelah yakin tidak ada yang melihat mereka, keduanya segera menyelinap masuk dan kembali menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Astaga. Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke kamar Pangeran. Whoaaa—"

"Ssst! Kau norak sekali. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau mencium bau ini, tidak Chansung-sshi?" Junho mengendus-endus kamar Kyuhyun. Matanya terpejam lalu senyumnya berkembang, bau harum ini berasal dari balik ranjang. Tapi sebelum Junho sempat melangkah mengikuti instingnya, Chansung sudah menempeleng kepalanya lebih dulu.

"Yah! Kau cium bau apa, hah? Cepat pakai ini!" Chansung menyodorkan sebuah penjepit kecil, lalu menunjukkan wajahnya sediri yang sudah menggunakan satu penjepit untuk menghimpit lubang hidungnya.

"Hahahaha, suaramu aneh, Chansung-sshi." Junho mengenakan penjepit itu dan wajahnya sontak memerah. "PUAH! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!" ujarnya panik sembari buru-buru melepaskan penjepit itu.

"Yah! Gunakan lagi! Bernapas dengan mulutmu bodoh! Kau tidak ingin leher kita dipenggal raja, kan?" hardik Chansung sembari menjepit hidung rekannya. Junho menggeleng-geleng takut.

"Kalau begitu cepat keluarkan minyaknya dan segera laksanakan tugasmu!"

"Siap!" Junho memberi hormat lalu tertawa-tawa. Chansung hanya menggeleng-geleng heran, membiarkan rekannya melangkah mendekati ranjang. Ia sendiri segera mengeluarkan dua bungkusan yang terlindung di dalam sakunya. Berisi sebatang lilin yang dipasangkan dengan korek api, lalu sebulir coklat yang dibungkus rapi dengan kertas.

"U-uwaaah, lihat tubuh mulusnya ini, Chansung-sshi. Pantas saja Pangeran betah berlama-lama berada di kamar bersamanya." Junho berdecak kagum saat disikapnya pakaian Sungmin.

"Sssh! Jangan berisik, Junho-sshi. Selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan pastikan kau tidak melakukan hal yang lain." hardik Chansung sembari membuka bungkusan coklat di tangannya. Ia menyusupkan coklat itu ke dalam mulut Sungmin, mendorong-dorongnya dengan jari lalu menggerak-gerakkan dagu Sungmin agar benda itu lumat di dalam sana.

Sedangkan Junho hanya bersungut-sungut. Tangannya bergerak gesit, mengoleskan minyak ke seluruh bagian perut, dada, dan leher Sungmin. Tubuh putih yang dikagumi Junho itu untuk sesaat tampak basah dan lengket karena olesan minyak, namun dalam sekejap, kilap minyak itu menghilang seakan tertelan di balik pori-pori kulit dan tubuh mulus itu kembali tampak normal seperti sebelumnya.

Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman, mengejutkan Junho dan Chansung yang sama-sama saling melempar pandang dan berhenti bergerak. Keduanya membeku sesaat, dan akhirnya bisa bernapas lega saat Sungmin kembali terlelap setelah mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"Kalau pangeran sampai tahu kau memegang-megang tubuh calon istrinya..." lanjut Chansung dengan suara yang makin mengecil. Ia mengangkat tangan ke depan tengkuknya, lalu berpura-pura menggorok lehernya sendiri. "HEKKK! Lehermu akan menggelinding di atas tanah besok pagi."

"H-hiiiy!" Junho bergidig ngeri. Buru-buru dirapikannya pakaian Sungmin dan kembali diselimutinya pangeran muda itu. "A-aku sudah selesai, Chansung-sshi. Ayo kita keluar!"

"Sebentar." Chansung membungkuk, menyalakan lilin di tangannya sembari menahan napas kuat-kuat. Ia meletakkan lilin itu tepat di bawah ranjang, sedikit menjorok ke tengah agar sinar kecilnya tak tampak dari luar.

"L-lagipula untuk apa sih, minyak, coklat, dan lilin ini?" Junho yang ketakutan, sudah berdiri di belakang pintu. Siap keluar kamar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang penting kita sudah melaksanakan perintah raja. Ayo, pergi!"

* * *

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun memasuki bangunan khusus raja yang terpisah dan dikawal ketat oleh penjaga. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam dan langit menggelap. Ia berjalan cepat di koridor itu kemudian berhenti di depan pintu ruang utama. Kyuhyun sempat terdiam ragu mengingat kejadian dua minggu lalu. Putra tunggal itu merinding jijik membayangkan jika dia akan menyaksikan hal yang sama seperti waktu itu sehingga dia memutuskan untuk tidak menerobos masuk langsung seperti itu lagi.

"Appa, ini Kyuhyun. Aku mau bicara." Dia menunggu dengan tidak sabar setelah memanggilnya dan mondar-mandir di depan pintu itu.

Di dalam ruangan, Kangin memang sedang bermanja-manja dengan permaisurinya. Dia sedang berbaring di pangkuan Jungsu yang sedang membelai rambutnya sebelum suara Kyuhyun terdengar di depan sana. Jungsu langsung tegang dan hampir menjatuhkan kepala Kangin saat mendengar suara sang putra mahkota itu. Kangin terkekeh mendengarnya lalu melirik ke arah permaisuri cantiknya.

"Heheheee… Sepertinya dia sudah sedikit belajar sopan santun, Jungsu-ah."

Namun Jungsu justru balas menatapnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Youngwoon, pergilah temui dia. Nanti dia kesal lagi…"

Kangin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mwo? Memangnya yang raja siapa? Dia atau aku?" Sesaat, Kangin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan niatnya untuk beranjak.

"Appaaa." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lagi, semakin tidak sabaran. Jungsu tampak makin tak tenang sembari sesekali melihat ke arah pintu. Ia melonjak, dan nyaris menjerit kaget saat Kangin tiba-tiba menggigit perutnya.

"Youngwoon-ah!" Desisnya marah dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau terlalu memikirkannya. Sudah, acuhkan saja anak tidak tahu diri itu. Aku cemburu." Raja itu memasang wajah merajuk yang hanya ia tunjukkan kepada orang ini saja, hanya di depan permaisurinya ini. Jungsu tersenyum, menunjukkan lesung pipinya.

"Apa yang kau cemburukan? Aku kan selalu disini bersamamu?"

"Tapi aku kan tidak tahu pikiranmu berada dimana. Chagiya, kau itu milik siapa?"

"Tentu saja aku hanya memikirkanmu… Aku sepenuhnya milikmu, Youngwoon-ah."

"Oh ya? Kau milikku?" Kangin bangun dan menatap Jungsu sembari mengelus pipinya yang halus.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku membuktikannya nanti malam?" Bisiknya nakal. Wajah Jungsu memerah, namun senyumnya merekah.

"Aku akan menunggumu di kamar." Jungsu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Pergilah, temui anakmu." Kangin terkekeh dan beranjak keluar, hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Yah. Kenapa lama sekali sih?" Kyuhyun cemberut melihat ayahnya akhirnya keluar, menggunakan baju santai—tidak formal dengan mahkota dan jubah tebal seperti biasanya.

"Mwo? Kau berani membentakku Kyu?" Mata Kangin melebar. Kyuhyun menggerutu kecil, merasa kesal sekaligus takut.

"Aniya… Tapi kenapa lama sekali? Sedang apa kau tadi—ah, lupakan. Jangan jawab pertanyaanku barusan." Otak Kyuhyun mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kangin menyeringai melihat tingkah putranya.

"Ada apa appa memanggilku?"

Kangin melirik Kyuhyun, tidak langsung menjawabnya.

"Hmm... Kita bicarakan di ruang depan. Kau tidak mau menceritakan tentang keadaan Sungmin akhir-akhir ini? Bagaimana kabar anak itu?" Kangin bertanya sembari merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, menggiring putranya untuk ikut melangkah.

Kyuhyun balas melirik Kangin, sedikit merasa enggan membicarakan Sungmin pada ayahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di halaman istana. Saat Sungmin nyaris diserang kuda liar, dan bagaimana ia melindungi bocah itu. "Aku juga punya sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan, appa. Tapi—"

Kyuhyun melirik ke belakang, lalu menunduk. Berpikir sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Appa, permaisurimu tidak akan membawakan minuman, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari melirik ke belakang. Kangin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menoleh.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aish, kau kan sudah tahu aku tidak suka bertemu dengannya!" Jawab Kyuhyun kekanakan, balik mengeluh pada ayahnya yang memasang wajah serius. Seakan tidak senang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Diam-diam, Kyuhyun menyesal. Rasa bersalahnya terpancar lewat ekspresinya yang perlahan menyendu.

Ayah dan anak itu melangkah dalam diam, hingga mereka mencapai ruangan itu dan mengambil posisi duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Lalu, tadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Kangin tidak tampak seceria tadi.

"Umm… Se-sepertinya Sungmin memiliki sihir penyembuh. Appa sudah tahu hal ini?" Kyuhyun mulai berbicara, lalu menunduk berpikir, sedikit ragu.

"Hmmm… Tidak. Yunho tidak menjelaskan hal lain mengenai anak bungsunya selain yang telah kuceritakan kepadamu."

"Lagipula, sejak lahir Snowelf memang dianugerahi kemampuan sihir. Mungkin memang itu kelebihan Sungmin. Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu, hm?" mata cokelat Kyuhyun bertemu dengan pupil gelap ayahnya yang teduh, membuatnya semakin merasa gugup melihat perubahan mood raja itu.

"O-ooh… Tidak ada. Kukira appa sudah mengetahuinya." Kyuhyun bingung mau membicarakan apa lagi. Kangin juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan hingga Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdehem dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ehm… Sebaiknya aku pamit dulu…" Kyuhyun sudah berbalik, namun langkahnya tertahan saat tiba-tiba sang ayah memanggilnya lagi.

"Sebentar, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau lupa kalau aku yang memanggilmu kemari?" ujar Kangin tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun berbalik, keningnya mengerut namun samar di balik kausnya yang tebal, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"…Ya?"

"Appa ingin kau menandai Sungmin, malam ini."

Kyuhyun mendelik mendengarnya, degup jantungnya berpacu makin cepat. Wajah serius sang raja membuatnya makin gugup. Lagi-lagi sang ayah membahas topik yang paling dibencinya itu. Kyuhyun menelan ludah, memalingkan wajahnya dan menolak menjawab perintah itu.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari pengawal kerajaan tentang insiden dua minggu yang lalu, lalu seminggu yang lalu, dan tiga hari yang lalu. Sungmin diserang makhluk kerajaan lagi kan?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Appa! Harus berapa kali kubilang, aish!" keluhnya sembari memijat kening. "Dia baru 14 tahun! Kau serius ingin menurunkan derajatku?! Membuatku terlihat begitu rendah dengan memaksa meniduri bocah itu! Aish! Tunggulah beberapa tahun lagi!"

"Kyuhyun, selama dia berada di sini, bahaya akan terus mengincar Snowelf itu. Suatu hari jika kau pergi keluar kerajaan, belum tentu kau akan menemukan dia menunggumu dalam keadaan sehat dan hidup seperti biasanya. Tidak ada tempat yang aman di Radourland untuk Snowelf kecil itu Kyuhyun, bahkan di kamarmu. Dan kita tidak mungkin mengembalikan dia ke Hviturland."

"Ta-tapi—"

Kangin benar-benar tidak memberikan Kyuhyun kesempatan untuk membantah.

"Nyawa Sungmin sudah tiga kali terancam. Jangan sampai ini terjadi untuk keempat atau kesekian kalinya. Kau tahu kan Kyu, makhluk dan anggota kerajaan memiliki kemampuan untuk membedakan _demon_ yang ada di sekitar mereka, terutama keluargamu. Kau tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padanya, kan?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah, ayahnya sama sekali tidak bercanda kali ini.

"A-t-tapi aku... Dia tidak terluka, Appa. A-aku—aku ada disana." Kyuhyun tergagap menjelaskan.

"Kyuhyun, sampai kapan kau akan berada terus di sampingnya? Sebagai calon raja berikutnya, kau yakin akan berada di sampingnya setiap saat setiap detik?"

Kyuhyun tertunduk diam, tidak bisa menjawab tantangan itu.

"…Sekarang saja kau tidak bersamanya kan?" Putra mahkota itu tersentak dan menatap ayahnya dengan cemas. Ia dapat melihat seringai kecil di bibir Kangin yang hampir tak terlihat oleh orang lain.

Sial, ayahnya sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin tidak disukai oleh Kyuhyun.

"Appa?! Sungmin—" Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu harus menanyakan apa.

Kangin tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandang Kyuhyun penuh arti dengan seringai yang semakin melebar. Kyuhyun merutuk di bawah napasnya dan segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**tebeseeeeeh!**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

* * *

**A/N (Miinalee)**: Bocoran nih ya... MAU NGASIH APA KALO GUE KASIH BOCORAN?! #mukasengak *digeplak Dee* T^T

Nih, saya cuma mau ngasih tau susunan keluarga Kyuhyun sama Sungmin.

Kangin (250 tahun) menikah dua kali, dari permaisuri pertamanya yang udah meninggal, dia dapat 7 anak. Leeteuk (kayaknya) ga ngasih anak ke dia.

1. Gain (75 tahun)

2. Victoria (65 tahun)

3. Jessica (60 tahun)

4. Sooyoung (55 tahun)

5. Yoona (50 tahun)

6. Seohyun (48 tahun)

7. Kyuhyun (45 tahun)

Yunho umurnya nyaris setengah milenium, eh tujuh ratus deh, eh atau enam atau delapan ratus. Yah tawar aja lah. Yunho menikah empat kali, tiga permaisurinya udah almarhum. Sekarang dia cuma punya pasangan Junsu. Dan bangsa snowelf itu ga punya gender, semua sama dengan bentuk organ yang sama. Laki-laki. Makanya jangan heran kalo liburan kesana terus ga nemu perempuan ya. Tapi emang banyak yang cantik sih... hmm, suami gue dua ada disana *ngomong sendiri*

1. Siwon (Suami Miinalee)

2. Zhoumi (Suami Miinalee)

3. Donghae (Ambil aja kalo mau)

4. Seunghyun (Nah lo?)

5. Changmin (JANGAN DIAMBIL!)

6. Jiyong (Ambil deh, tapi pajak ditanggung masing-masing)

7. Sungmin (MASIH DITANYA? YAKALI!)

Dari atu ampe empat, itu anak dari permaisuri pertama. Lima-enam anak permaisuri kedua. Tujuh anaknya Jaejoong, ga tau bapaknya siapa. Junsu ga ada ngapa-ngapain ama Yunho jadi jangan berharap mereka bakal punya anak :P

Urutan usia keluarga Sungmin dari 1-7 (120, 109, 99, 87, 40, 35, 14)

Ohiya, kawan. Tolong isi vote yang ada di profil saya ya. 2 hasil tertinggi kemungkinan bakal jadi cerita rutin yang saya update seminggu sekali selama saya liburan

Terus yang bertanya-tanya tentang tinggi Ming. Tinggi dia disini 160, pas sedada Kyuhyun sama Siwon. Jadi dia bukan kerdil, kemarin pas dia meluk kaki Kyuhyun itu posisi mereka sama-sama lagi duduk ._.

Dah segitu aja, nanti bosen dengerin ocehan ane.

Review! Ampe ga review, gigit bibir aja karena NC kyumin ga akan pernah datang #ngancem


	5. Chapter 5

**Ket:**

**Hviturland**: Tanah Putih. Negeri di utara yang tertutup salju abadi. Hampir seluruh penghuninya merupakan bangsa peri. Dipimpin oleh Ras Snowelf— peri salju.

**Radourland**: Tanah Merah. Negeri tropis yang menguasai barat dan membelah khatulistiwa, wilayahnya terluas. Penghuninya adalah bangsa peralihan/siluman penjelmaan binatang karnivora. Negeri ini dipimpin oleh Ras Werewolf.

**Svarturland**: Tanah Hitam. Negeri timur yang terdiri dari rawa, rimba, lembah, gua, gurun pasir, dan gunung berapi. Tanah tandus yang dihuni oleh bangsa Monster; Orc, Troll, Ogre. Negeri ini dipimpin oleh Ras Ogre.

**Graentland**: Tanah Hijau. Tanah subur yang menjadi tempat tinggal bagi bangsa peralihan/siluman penjelmaan binatang herbivora dan bangsa manusia yang saling bersandingan. Negeri ini dipimpin oleh Ras manusia.

**Blarland**: Tanah Biru. Tanah yang sebagian besar terdiri dari perairan. Samudra, laut, danau, sungai, dataran basah, dan tanah di pesisir. Penghuninya adalah seluruh bangsa air. Duyung, kraken, fishman, etc. Negeri ini dipimpin oleh Ras Duyung.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**CURSED CROWN**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'_S__ampai kapan kau akan terus di sampingnya? Sebagai calon raja berikutnya, kau yakin akan berada di sampingnya __setiap saat setiap detik__?__'_

Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamarnya, sudah tidak ingat lagi kalau terakhir kali ia meninggalkan kamar ini... Sungmin sedang tertidur lelap. Kalimat sang appa terus saja terngiang di dalam kepalanya. Terlebih begitu ia memijakkan kaki ke dalam kamar, aroma wangi menguar dalam sekejap. Dengan indra penciuman kelewat tajam, aroma lavender itu seakan menusuk hingga ke dalam otaknya. Kyuhyun merasa napasnya seketika tercekat.

Sial. Ia benar-benar sudah termakan jebakan Raja.

Kyuhyun mengeram, baru akan memburu sumber aroma lavender itu. Namun suara erangan dari arah ranjang sontak membuatnya membeku sesaat.

Begitu Kyuhyun melangkah lambat mendekati tempat tidur... pemandangan yang paling tidak diharapkannya –terjadi juga.

Sosok kecil Sungmin menggeliat dan meringkuk, tampak begitu gelisah. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil. Matanya terpejam erat namun rona merah menutup sempurna warna wajahnya yang putih itu. Baju yang dikenakannya basah oleh keringat. Kyuhyun tercekat, matanya membulat. Sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Namun saat Sungmin bernapas terengah dan mulai menggapai-gapai ke atas—

"K-Kyu-hyuungg—"

Tubuh Kyuhyun melesat refleks.

"Sungmin-ah!" Kyuhyun memekik panik, direngkuhnya tubuh Sungmin dengan protektif. Sekujur tubuh pemuda itu terasa panas saat kulit mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun menyeka keringat di kening Sungmin dan lagi-lagi dibuat meringis karena suhu wajah Sungmin terasa seakan membakar telapak tangannya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri namun hal itu justru membuatnya semakin panik. Kepala Sungmin terkulai di dadanya, napasnya berat dan terputus-putus.

"H-Hyungaa—" Sungmin merintih. Dikeratnya pakaian Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga, seakan mencoba mencari kesejukan dengan merekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh lain. "Pan-nasss!"

Kyuhyun terlalu bingung, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menyeka leher panas Sungmin berkali-kali. Ia sudah mencoba berbagai cara. Mengelus dada Sungmin, meniupi wajah dan lehernya, berbisik lembut... Namun Sungmin menggeliat semakin gelisah dan mulai mengerat-erat kerah bajunya sendiri, ingin menanggalkan segalanya. Tubuhnya serasa dipanggang di tengah bara api, dan usahanya untuk melepaskan baju itu terus gagal karena telapak tangannya sendiri seakan mati rasa.

"A-aah! Hyuuung! H-hiks!" Sungmin mengerang frustasi, lalu memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun dengan lemah. Airmatanya yang meleleh dan melintas di pipinya ikut terasa seperti tetesan air mendidih. Sungmin bernapas terengah. Mencoba meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, ia membuka bibirnya yang gemetaran.

"Apa yang ada di dalam mulutmu?" Kyuhyun berseru kaget. Melihat sesuatu yang pekat dan lengket tersisih di tengah-tengah lidah Sungmin, membuatnya panik dan refleks memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam mulut bocah itu. _Shit_, umpat Kyuhyun. Bahkan lidah dan saliva Sungmin terasa begitu panas di ujung jarinya.

"Keluarkan! Keluarkan Sungmin-ah!" paksa Kyuhyun sembari menyeka lendir coklat itu hingga ia yakin tidak ada benda asing lain di dalam mulut Sungmin-nya.

"Ungg—" Sungmin menggerung risih. Nyaris muntah saat jemari panjang Kyuhyun merogoh-rogoh mulutnya dengan paksa. "Hiks—"

"Sssh, hyung disini." bisik Kyuhyun lembut sembari membaringkan Sungmin dengan hati-hati. Kyuhyun menanggalkan tiga kancing baju Sungmin, berpikir kalau hal itu akan sedikit mengurangi penderitaan Pangeran Snowelfnya. Namun tidak, Sungmin masih terus menggeliat dan menggerung. Tampak begitu menderita hingga Kyuhyun nyaris lupa untuk berkedip dan ingin ikut bergelinding di lantai saking frustasinya.

"Hyung! Hyuuung!" keluh Sungmin tidak tahan, tentu saja Kyuhyun juga ikut-ikutan tidak tahan.

"Y-yah! Aish!" pekik Kyuhyun sembari menjambak rambutnya bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia bahkan tidak tahu perangsang macam apa yang dikirimkan ayahnya kepada Sungmin. Satu-satunya jalan adalah meminta pertolongan ahli.

"Jangan kemanapun, kucarikan tabib untukmu!" Kyuhyun bergegas meraih pintu, namun belum sejengkal pun kakinya melangkah keluar, kalimat yang terucap begitu santai dari mulut raja kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

"…_Sekarang saja kau tidak bersamanya kan?"_

Kyuhyun mendelik, helaan napasnya terdengar makin berat.

Benar. Hanya sepuluh menit ia meninggalkan Sungmin, dan bocah ini berhasil dicekoki perangsang tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Kyuhyun mengerat pintu kamarnya kuat-kuat. Memorinya kembali ke masa-masa awal Sungmin datang kemari... Saat seorang tabib tambun nyaris memakan lengan kecil Sungmin-nya...

BRAK!

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamarnya dan memastikan pintu yang sudah berganti menjadi besi itu terkunci rapat.

"Uuung! Panas hyung-ah, hiks—" Sungmin berguling kesana-kemari. "Panaaas!"

"Tenang sebentar, Sungmin-ah. Kucarikan sesuatu untukmu." Kyuhyun menyeka keringat di tengkuk Sungmin, sebelum berbalik dan dengan terburu-buru meraih lemari-lemari yang berjejer di dekat jendela. Ia memeriksa seluruh buku yang tersusun rapi di dalam rak-rak, setiap kali melihat cover yang tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya, Kyuhyun akan melemparnya dan kembali sibuk memeriksa buku lain.

Seingatnya, ia menyimpan beberapa buku pengobatan di kamar ini. Namun sejauh ini hingga seluruh buku-bukunya berhamburan di atas lantai, ia hanya menemukan dua buah dan itu pun tidak menjamin sama sekali. Kyuhyun hanya mengedip empat kali, dan ia tahu tidak ada info berguna dari dua buah buku tipis ini. Kyuhyun menyobek keduanya dengan emosi.

"Sial! Kemana!" serunya kesal sembari menendang buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai.

Kyuhyun menggerung, berkacak pinggang dan berusaha memutar otaknya. Ayo! Ayo! Ayo! Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya, berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Namun nihil! Opsinya kali ini adalah jalan buntu. Seakan terbayang kembali dengan paksaan ayahnya... Kyuhyun menelan ludah susah payah.

_Setubuhi Sungmin atau bocah ini akan sekarat karena siksaan obat perangsang._

"Aaaaarggh!" Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Oke, kalau ini keinginan ayahnya. Kyuhyun BUKAN akan menurutinya. Tapi ia punya cara lain untuk menolong Sungmin. Snowelf ini hanya perlu sesuatu untuk menghilangkan efek obat perangsang itu, dan kalau keadaan memaksa Kyuhyun merebut kesuciannya... Bukan berarti Kyuhyun juga harus menyerah pasrah dan menyakiti Sungmin. Tidak, bocah ini bahkan terlalu manja untuk dipaksa mengandung di usianya yang masih belia.

Kyuhyun menunduk memandangi tangannya yang gemetar, lalu pandangannya beralih pada tubuh Sungmin yang masih menggeliat kesana-kemari seakan penuh dengan penderitaan.

'_Aku bisa menolongnya hanya dengan jari.'_ bisik Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Bermodalkan nekat, Kyuhyun bertekad untuk menolong Sungmin hanya dengan jarinya. Persetan soal hasratnya sendiri, ia bisa menahan diri. Kalau perlu, ia akan menahan napas dan memejamkan mata hingga Sungmin terlelap tenang nanti. Tapi saat bermaksud melaksanakan misi penyelamatannya, Kyuhyun menunduk. Langkahnya memberat. Aneh...

Kenapa... Tubuhnya ikut terasa panas?

Kyuhyun menyeka sebulir keringat yang mengalir dari kening dan melintas di ujung hidung mancungnya. Semakin lama, hawa panas itu terasa semakin membara dan sialnya... panas itu berasal dari dalam tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tercekat, sesuatu seakan menghantam memorinya.

**LAVENDER!**

"FUCK!" Kyuhyun mengumpat, bisa-bisanya ia melupakan hal paling mencurigakan sejak masuk ke kamar ini. Sontak Kyuhyun mendongak, pupil coklatnya yang beralih keemasan sedikit berkilat. Dengan mata itu, ia memang melihat kabut yang samar menyelimuti udara. Jadi itu...

"Fuckfuckfuck." Kyuhyun mengeram marah. Butuh beberapa saat untuknya menenangkan diri. Kalau sampai emosinya melonjak tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun tidak ingin membayangkan hal apa yang mungkin diperbuatnya dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Diliriknya sosok Sungmin yang terbaring di atas ranjang, suara napas terputus-putus dan erangan lemah bocah itu semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah. Sekarang ia harus berpikir jernih, demi Sungmin...

Namun semakin lama menghirup aroma ini... Kyuhyun merasa semakin kesulitan mengendalikan diri. Tangannya sedikit gemetar, apapun itu yang menghasilkan aroma lavender dan asap kasat mata ini... Kyuhyun yakin benda itu bertanggung jawab atas kondisinya –dan Sungmin.

Dengan kemampuan mengendusnya, tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk menemukan benda itu. Sebuah lilin panjang yang sudah meleleh separuhnya, Kyuhyun jadi mengerti kenapa Sungmin terus menggeliat penuh derita seperti itu. Karena ia juga merasakannya sendiri.

"_Appa_—arrrh!" Kyuhyun mengeram marah, merasa kesal kenapa ayahnya bisa menemukan benda seperti ini. Ditariknya lilin itu dari bawah ranjang dengan emosi, lalu diremasnya sumbu yang masih menyulutkan api.

Belum puas memadamkan lilin itu, Kyuhyun meremas dan membantingnya jauh-jauh. Dan Kyuhyun juga tidak berhenti sampai disana. Kepalanya berputar, mengawasi keadaan kamar, melirik kesana-kemari, memastikan sudut-sudut dan mulai mencurigai semua benda yang ada di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Entah dimana di dalam kamar ini... Ayahnya pasti memasang jebakan lain.

"Hyuuung~" suara erangan Sungmin memecah konsentrasi Kyuhyun. Pangeran bermata coklat itu mendesah sedih, kini ia juga mencurigai pakaian yang dikenakan Sungmin. "Hyuuuung!"

"Sssh!" Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh itu dengan hati-hati, dan mulai melepas pengait baju Sungmin sekaligus. Ah, bukan melepas. Kyuhyun merobek baju Sungmin, karena itu lebih cepat. Ia menanggalkan jubahnya sendiri dan buru-buru melapisi bagian atas tubuh Sungmin yang terekspos, satu-satunya benda yang tidak dicurigainya adalah apapun yang sedari pagi menempel di tubuhnya. Dan ya, sama artinya Kyuhyun juga mencurigai seluruh pakaian bawah Sungmin. Karena itu Kyuhyun segera menanggalkannya, beruntung jubah selututnya berhasil melindungi tubuh Sungmin hingga ke mata kaki.

"Panasss, hyuuung! Panaass!" Sungmin menggeliat tak sabar, tapi setidaknya rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang saat Kyuhyun-hyung membantunya melepaskan pakaian. Tapi sayang, Kyuhyun-hyung kembali menyelimutinya dengan kain yang lebih tebal. Sungmin melenguh tak suka, mulai memberontak dan berusaha menurunkan jubah panjang yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Yaaah! Jangan dilepas!" Kyuhyun berseru panik, buru-buru mengamankan kembali posisi jubah yang melindungi tubuh Sungmin. Ia melotot shock saat kaki Sungmin kembali berulah dan jubahnya tersikap hingga ke pangkal paha. Kaki putih itu terekspos hingga ke selangkangan, sontak membuat Kyuhyun merona heboh.

"Kau ini, Hahhh!" Kyuhyun meraup tubuh Sungmin dan menggendongnya erat-erat ke dada, bermaksud mencegah pemberontakan bocah itu kalau nanti Sungmin berniat menyikap tubuhnya lagi.

Sedikit kesulitan saat harus memutar kenop pintu, Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah tergesa-gesa. Beberapa pelayan berpapasan dan membungkuk hormat, meskipun nyaris semuanya akan kembali memandangi punggung Kyuhyun dengan kening bertaut.

Siapa yang tidak curiga? Putra Mahkota yang terkenal cuek dan jarang bicara itu tiba-tiba melintas tanpa jubah kebesarannya, menggendong Pangeran Snowelf yang menggeliat dan mendesah-desah tidak karuan. Orang-orang itu mulai bertanya-tanya, apa yang dilakukan Pangeran pada calon istrinya? Bocah yang bahkan belum genap lima belas tahun...

Seseorang bahkan dengan berani melamun dan berpikir lama— Hei, kalau sekedar menduga-duga tanpa bersuara, Pangeran juga tidak akan mendengarnya kan? Tapi sepertinya, Pangeran menyadari sosoknya yang merenung di sisi lorong.

"Hei, kau!"

Pelayan itu tersentak kaget, segera terbangun dari lamunannya dan buru-buru membungkuk minta ampun saat Kyuhyun melotot ke arahnya. Wajah pangeran begitu merah, pelayan itu bahkan sudah siap memikirkan seperti apa ia akan dihukum mati besok. Tapi tidak, Pangeran tidak menyerukan akhir hidupnya. Putra Makhkota hanya menunjuk sesuatu dengan dagunya, yang segera diikuti pelayan itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Y-ya, tuanku?"

"Bukakan pintu kamar itu." perintah Kyuhyun sembari melangkah menuju satu pintu kamar yang tertutup, satu yang berada di ujung lorong dan jarang dilalui orang-orang. Kamar tamu yang hanya digunakan pada saat-saat tertentu.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, pelayan itu membungkuk-bungkuk sembari membukakan pintu yang diminta Kyuhyun. Hingga pangeran melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, pelayan itu masih saja membungkuk hormat.

"Pergilah, kalau ada yang bertanya. Bilang saja aku menggunakan kamar ini."

BLAM.

Kyuhyun melenguh. Ditatapnya Sungmin yang tengah kesulitan bernapas. Ada iba dan kesal yang bercampur di dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat Sungmin menderita tapi ia juga merasa kesal, kenapa ia harus repot-repot mengurusi bocah ini?

"Sekarang kau membuatku tampak memalukan," keluh Kyuhyun sembari membaringkan Sungmin di atas ranjang.

"Hyuuung!"

Kyuhyun menahan napasnya. Melihat bocah berkulit pucah itu menggeliat kepanasan dan tersengal-sengal membuatnya semakin gugup. Wajah Sungmin semakin memerah dan peluh seakan mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, saat Sungmin menyepak jauh-jauh jubah tebal yang melindunginya, tidak peduli meskipun sekujur tubuhnya kini terekspos sempurna tanpa sehelai benang pun di hadapan Putra Mahkota.

Kyuhyun tidak bergerak, merasa percuma menyelimuti tubuh polos Sungmin karena sebentar lagi ia harus— Argh!

Apa yang dipikirkannya barusan?

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya, semakin lama merasa ikut kesulitan bernapas. Seolah efek wewangian itu juga merebak di dalam ruangan ini.

Tapi tidak mungkin kan ayahnya tahu kalau dia akan pindah kemari?

Pangeran bungsu itu memandang gugup ke arah Sungmin, peluh ikut menetes membasahi wajahnya. Kyuhyun menganga tanpa sadar dan seolah tidak mampu menghalangi matanya untuk tidak melirik ke bawah, menatap lekat ke arah junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang dan memerah, bahkan mulai mengeluarkan cairan.

Kyuhyun cukup kaget. Meskipun tahu sang ayah memaksanya menandai Sungmin, ia hanya tidak menyangka Sungmin sudah cukup umur untuk mengalami fenomena fisik itu.

"Panas hyung! Tolong akuuu!"

Kyuhyun mendelik saat Sungmin mulai mencakar-cakar lehernya sendiri, meninggalkan garis-garis panjang kemerahan di sepanjang lehernya yang putih. Buru-buru ditahannya kedua lengan bocah itu agar Sungmin berhenti menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Y-yah! Kau sudah gila? Jangan mencakar dirimu sendiri! Ka-kau kepanasan kan? Sini biar kubuat lebih dingin. _Fuuuuuhh! Fuuuuh! _Bagaimana?"

Seperti orang bodoh, Kyuhyun meniup-niup tengkuk Snowelf muda itu, bermaksud mengurangi penderitaan Sungmin dengan caranya sendiri. Tapi Sungmin malah merengek dan makin menggeliat.

Karena frustasi tidak bisa menggaruk kulitnya, Sungmin memutar pinggangnya dan menggosokkan bagian privatnya ke pinggang Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak dan kontan merona merah. Erangan Sungmin bahkan sudah berubah menjadi desah-desah frustasi. Kyuhyun segera memutar tubuh Sungmin dan mendorongnya menjauh. Namun saat ia lengah, Sungmin tiba-tiba bangun dan spontan merengkuh leher Putra Mahkota. Dan seolah dibimbing oleh insting belaka —ia mulai mengecup leher Kyuhyun dengan membabi buta.

Kecupan serampangan dari bocah itu seakan memberikan sengatan listrik yang mengalir ke sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun—terutama ke _selatan._

"Y-YAH! Sungmin!"

Dengan tangan gemetar, Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhan Sungmin dengan kasar. Tubuh bocah itu terbanting ke atas ranjang dan Kyuhyun segera menyesali perbuatannya.

Dengan mata terpejam, Sungmin merintih sedih karena penolakan Kyuhyun. Dua tetes airmata meleleh di pipinya. Sungmin menggeliat lagi, berusaha menutupi bagian privatnya dengan bingung—tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghilangkan rasa gatal dan tidak nyaman yang merongrong di bawah sana. Pangeran muda itu merengek, menggigiti seprai dengan frustasi sembari memunggungi Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun...

Kyuhyun belum berniat untuk melakukan apapun. Berkali-kali ia harus menelan ludah, memegangi lehernya saat suara degub jantungnya yang memburu seakan terdengar hingga ke gendang telinganya. Kyuhyun mundur, mengambil sedikit jarak aman kalau-kalau Sungmin berniat menyerang lagi. Ia merutuk dalam hati, bocah ini sudah berhasil membangunkan miliknya di bawah sana. Tapi Kyuhyun bukan pedofil! Mana mungkin dia tergoda oleh bocah ini!

Apa karena dia sudah lama tidak bercinta? Atau karena wewangian bodoh itu?

Kyuhyun sadar bahwa efek lavender itu belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Tubuhnya seperti ditelan bara api. Hanya dengan memijat tengkuk sama sekali tidak mengurangi penderitaannya. Hanya begini, Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan... Lalu penderitaan macam apa yang dirasakan Sungmin saat ini?

Mendengar suara isak tangis Sungmin yang _desperate_, Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Apa lebih baik ia mengajak Sungmin berendam di dalam air dingin? Kyuhyun bermaksud menawarkan hal itu saat tiba-tiba Sungmin berbisik lirih—

"_Si-Siwon-hyuung…"_

Kyuhyun melotot. Siapa itu Siwon?

Ia tidak yakin pernah mendengar nama itu.

Tapi Sungmin memanggilnya hyung?

Atau jangan-jangan itu nama Putra Mahkota Hviturland yang pernah diceritakan Appa?—orang gila yang ingin menyentuh adik kandungnya sendiri?

Kenapa Sungmin memanggilnya?

Jadi Sungmin menginginkan bantuan Siwon-hyung-nya ini karena Kyuhyun tidak mau menyentuhnya? HAH!

Tiba-tiba putra bungsu itu merasa kesal. Apa-apaan! Sungmin sudah berada disini, kenapa ia masih saja mengingat lelaki brengsek itu?

"Yah, jangan panggil dia lagi, Sungmin-ah. Aku yang akan menolongmu."

Kyuhyun menarik bahu ramping itu hingga Sungmin berbaring menghadapnya. Lalu ditampiknya tangan Sungmin dari bawah sana. Perlahan dan penuh hati-hati, Kyuhyun menyentuh junior Sungmin yang lebih kecil dari miliknya (A/N dndthecat: =..= ya iyalah lebih kecil! 14 taun bro!) dan menggosoknya perlahan. Kyuhyun menahan napas mendengar erangan senang Sungmin.

"_Laaahhhghhiii hyuuungg~"_ Sungmin bahkan mengangkat-angkat pinggulnya, mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya lebih cepat.

"Ngghhh… di sini hyuuungg… di sini gataaaal!" Rengeknya lagi.

_SHIT. _

_Apa bocah ini tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan?_

Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakan tangannya meski tetap berhati-hati agar tidak melukai organ penting itu. Dengan gemetaran, satu dua jarinya menjamah ke bawah bola Sungmin. Sedikit sulit dan membuatnya ragu, namun Kyuhyun tetap merunduk untuk melihat ke bawah sana.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti banyak, tapi tentu saja ia mengetahui fakta bahwa seluruh Ras Snowelf hanya memiliki satu gender. Dan organ kewanitaan mereka –Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa—berada di antara penis dan organ ekresi. Ia bahkan pernah mendengar lelucon kakak-kakaknya yang mengatakan kalau Hviturland itu negara banci, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Raja mengomeli seluruh putra-putrinya. Padahal Kyuhyun tidak ikut-ikutan.

Tapi jujur saja, baru kali ini Kyuhyun melihatnya sendiri.

Begitu ia menyingkirkan jemari Sungmin yang sejak tadi sibuk bersemayam di bawah testis, Kyuhyun memang melihatnya... Di balik bola sensitif itu, ada lubang kecil yang tampak begitu rapuh, memerah dan basah, cukup basah hingga Kyuhyun menelan ludah melihatnya.

Merasa takut melukai Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya bisa meremas jemarinya. Namun untuk sesaat, suara erangan bocah ini terdengar begitu sensual dan menggema di dalam kepalanya. Seakan tidak bisa berpikir jernih, Kyuhyun refleks mendorong telunjuknya memasuki liang kecil itu.

Kyuhyun melenguh. Sempit dan panas. Tidak ada perlawanan, saat telunjuknya masuk ke dalam sana. Sungmin justru mengerang senang dan mendorong tangan Kyuhyun agar bergerak semakin dalam—

"_Haaahhh! Di situ hyung! Gataaal… Garuuuk~"_

Sial. Kyuhyun menyeka peluh di dahinya dengan punggung tangan. Bocah ini seolah mengerti hal macam apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Sungmin bahkan memejamkan matanya erat-erat, menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri memaksa Kyuhyun bergerak makin kuat.

Tapi tentu saja, Kyuhyun tidak menurutinya. Tidak boleh, ia tidak boleh lepas kontrol. Namun bulu kuduknya meremang, hanya telunjuknya yang berada di dalam sana dan Kyuhyun sontak merinding merasakan sensasi berbeda ini. Sebentar lagi... Kyuhyun merasa dirinya akan gila sebentar lagi. Ia harus bertahan di posisi ini sedangkan miliknya sendiri sudah menegang menyakitkan di bawah sana.

Tapi Kyuhyun berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. Meski ia masih merutuk dalam hati karena kesal—bagaimana mungkin bocah yang baru lahir kemarin ini bisa begitu vokal?! Desahan-desahan Sungmin sukses membuat sahabatnya di bawah sana semakin meronta meminta dilepaskan. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun merutuk, kali ini ia memaki ayahnya sendiri dan mulai mengoper semua kesalahan pada lilin lavender di kamarnya.

Kalau tidak, seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan merasa terangsang melihat tubuh bocah yang bahkan tidak lebih tua dari mendiang putrinya –setidaknya itu pemikiran Kyuhyun.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Kyuhyun menyeka keringat di keningnya yang seakan mengalir tiada habisnya. Panas sekali… punggungnya seperti terbakar. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menanggalkan kaus miliknya sendiri dan mulai mengipas-ngipas lehernya dengan telapak tangan. Sesekali ia memijat miliknya sendiri sembari terus berusaha memuaskan Sungmin.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, Sungmin secara refleks menirunya. Ia memijat miliknya sendiri dan menyentak senang saat sadar gerakan tangannya bisa mengurangi rasa panas dan gatal yang melanda tubuhnya. Ada sensasi aneh yang berkumpul di bawah perutnya saat jemari panjang Kyuhyun-hyung-nya bergerak makin cepat.

'_Bocaaahh… cepatlah datang!'_ Geram Kyuhyun dalam hati. Makin mempercepat gerakan jarinya agar dia segera mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri di kamar mandi.

"Lagi hyung!"

Kyuhyun mendelik kaget, ia menunduk tidak percaya.

"La… lagi?!"

Sungmin menggangguk tidak sabaran.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan dinding dalam Sungmin memanas dan beradaptasi dengan cepat, terpaksa menuruti kemauan Pangeran Snowelf ini; menambahkan dua jari lagi ke dalam sana—hingga tiga jarinya berdesakan memenuhi liang reproduksi Sungmin.

Sungmin meringis, membuat Kyuhyun khawatir dan mengira dirinya telah melukai bocah ini. Namun Pangeran Snowelf itu malah merengek lebih parah saat Kyuhyun menarik jemarinya keluar. Sungmin menangis dan menggeliat karena bukannya mereda—rasa gatal itu malah bertambah makin parah.

"_AAhhh… hyuuungg… Jebal!" _

Tangis dan raungan Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi, bocah itu menendang-nendang ke arah Kyuhyun dan dengan kasar berniat memasukkan seluruh bagian telapak tangannya ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Kyuhyun menggeram, segera menampik tangan Sungmin dan terpaksa memasukkan kembali jarinya—benar-benar frustasi karena sedikit lagi saja... sebentar lagi... miliknya sendiri akan segera datang.

'_Kenapa lama sekali? Bocah ini masih perawan kan!'_ Kemudian terbesit di pikiran Kyuhyun_—__apa mungkin__ Sungmin memerlukan foreplay untuk membantunya?_ Haish, kenapa ia tidak memikirkannya sejak tadi?

Kyuhyun memandangi bibir Sungmin yang merah merekah. Haruskah dia mencium bocah ini seperti dia mencium seorang wanita? Aish—tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir! Yang penting adalah segera selesaikan semua ini! Kyuhyun menurunkan lehernya dan nyaris mencium bibir itu saat tiba-tiba ia mengingat—

Coklat!

"Haish!" Kyuhyun mengerang kesal. Beruntung ia belum sempat menyesap bibir Sungmin. Tidak ada yang tahu efek macam apa yang ditimbulkan benda berwarna coklat itu. Kyuhyun tidak berani mengambil resiko. Meski hasrat memaksanya untuk menyerang bibir Sungmin... Tapi akal sehatnya berkata lain.

Tidak. Kyuhyun menunduk, menelan ludah susah payah dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya kemana-mana. Lebih baik ia memulainya di tempat lain, dimanapun asal bukan di bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun sempat memandangi leher dan tubuh mulus Sungmin, menemukan opsi untuknya memulai _foreplay_.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Kyuhyun menunduk dan segera menyesap leher Sungmin. Menjilat dan menggigit lahan mulus itu hingga menyisakan jejak-jejak keunguan yang tampak kontras di atas kulit putih Sungmin. Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak giat, menjelajahi tengkuk, leher, hingga dada Snowelf muda ini sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Kyuhyun terlalu tenggelam, dan dengan remehnya mengabaikan asam yang terecap di ujung lidahnya. Ia sempat merasa curiga namun akal sehatnya seakan mengikis sedikit demi sedikit.

Dengan berat Kyuhyun mengakui, membayangkan miliknya menggantikan tiga jari di bawah sana sudah membuatnya merinding. Dan pemikiran gila itu semakin meraja-lela, berubah menjadi niat saat entah kenapa, Kyuhyun tidak lagi merasa sungkan menjelajahi tubuh manis ini. Ya—manis. Terasa manis sampai-sampai membekukan lidah lelaki dewasa itu. Kyuhyun tak berpikir lagi, saat perlahan lidahnya bergerak turun menggoda puting dada Sungmin yang menegang. Semakin turun, melewati perut dan selangkangan Sungmin sebelum kembali ke atas.

Kyuhyun menyesap bibir yang sempat ditinggalkannya tadi. Matanya terpejam, beban di dalam hatinya seakan terangkat. Tidak ada apapun di dalam kepalanya, selain insting yang menuntunnya untuk mengklaim bibir Sungmin, mengklaim semua yang mampu terjamah olehnya. Terlebih saat bocah dibawahnya merespon dengan aktif.

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar saat tubuhnya sudah berpindah, mengekang Sungmin dari atas dan menggantikan jemarinya di bawah sana dengan juniornya sendiri. Rintihan Sungmin tidak membuatnya berhenti. Kyuhyun hanya bergerak melambat, mengisi penuh liang kecil itu dengan miliknya. Menyisakan sedikit nalurinya untuk bergerak lembut, menunggu hingga Snowelf itu mampu menyesuaikan diri.

Sungmin merintih kesakitan, airmatanya mengalir bercucuran. Namun ia tidak meminta Kyuhyun untuk berhenti. Benda itu—apapun itu yang ada di bawah sana berhasil mengusir panas dan gatal yang menyiksanya sedari tadi.

Sakit. Namun Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun-hyung-nya berhenti.

"U-uh—" Kyuhyun bergerak keluar perlahan, sebelum kembali memasuki liang kecil itu dan terus mengulanginya hingga kedua tubuh mereka menyatu.

Menemukan _pleasure spot_ Snowelf kecil itu bukanlah hal sulit baginya. Suara desahan Sungmin seakan membutakan Kyuhyun. Entah sudah berapa kali ia membasahi organ _mating _Snowelf itu dengan spermanya. Entah. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar saat ia menggigit leher Sungmin, menyesap darah peri yang terasa begitu manis, dan meninggalkan jejak _mate _disana.

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan Sungmin yang tertidur nyaman dalam dekapannya. Aroma seksual dan rasa lengket di sekujur tubuh mereka yang bertelanjang bulat, seakan menjadi jejak dan jawaban yang sontak membuat Kyuhyun tercekat.

Kyuhyun beringsut menjauh. Degub jantungnya bergemuruh. Pemandangan di atas ranjang itu seakan menuding ke arahnya.

Sungmin berbaring disana, kulit pucatnya itu dipenuhi jejak-jejak ciuman, terutama di daerah leher dan dada. Hampir terlihat menjijikkan seperti penyakit. Dan yang paling membuat Kyuhyun frustasi adalah...

Jejak gigitan yang terlihat mencolok di leher Sungmin. Tampak segar dengan jejak darah kering disana. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi ia yakin... Dirinyalah yang meninggalkan tanda mate itu. Tapi—

"_W-wae—" _Kyuhyun menarik rambutnya frustasi.

_Kenapa ia kalah dari dirinya sendiri? Kenapa ia mengingkari janjinya untuk tidak menodai bocah ini?_

Kyuhyun berdiri ketakutan dan menjauh dari ranjang, menjauh dari Sungmin. Matanya memanas. Putra Mahkota itu menggeleng tidak percaya; kecewa dan marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Awalnya Kyuhyun marah dan merasa kecewa pada ayahnya. Ingin rasanya ia pergi ke kamar raja sekarang –tidak peduli meskipun telanjang, Kyuhyun ingin mencekik leher orang tua sialan itu sampai mati, atau mungkin membunuh permaisuri kesayangannya itu di depan mata raja. Tapi tidak mungkin. Karena ia yang melakukan ini. Kyuhyun terlibat di dalamnya. Kyuhyun yang meninggalkan jejak mate itu disana. Ia gagal menepati janjinya.

Kyuhyun merasa malu—malu pada dirinya sendiri, malu pada janjinya, malu pada mendiang istri dan putrinya...

Malu kepada Sungmin.

Apa yang akan dikatakan Sungmin padanya nanti?

Bocah ini hanya korban perbuatan ayahnya, bertindak karena efek perangsang –tidak lebih. Sedangkan Kyuhyun... Ia yang berada disini seharusnya bisa memahami situasi, bukan terjebak bersama didalamnya.

_Apa __Sungmin__ akan __memandangnya__ seperti seorang penjahat? Pemerkosa?_

Hanya membayangkannya saja, Kyuhyun merasa tertekan. Semua kemungkinan buruk itu melintas dan memenuhi pikirannya. Membuatnya makin panik.

Kyuhyun segera memungut pakaiannya dan mengenakannya serampangan. Tidak peduli kalau baju itu kotor dan lengket –ia hanya ingin menghindar dari semua ini.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekali lagi, wajahnya berubah sendu tatkala melihat bocah itu tertidur pulas tanpa mengetahui hal kejam apa yang baru saja menimpanya. Tidak ingin berpikir dua kali, Kyuhyun segera berbalik, meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

Waktu makan pagi memang tidak seramai saat makan siang atau makan malam. Seringkali ada beberapa anggota kerajaan yang tidak hadir pada pagi hari. Sebagian lebih suka jika makanannya diantarkan ke kamar mereka. Sebagian bahkan tidak suka sarapan pagi sama sekali. Ya, seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Meskipun kali ini, Leeteuk juga tidak hadir di meja makan pagi itu. Setelah 'aktivitas'nya dengan Kangin kemarin malam, Leeteuk memilih untuk menghabiskan sarapan di kamarnya saja. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada menantu dan anak-anak tirinya memandang langkah pincangnya dengan penuh curiga.

Leeteuk masih sibuk mengiris daging di atas piringnya, namun tentu saja ia tahu, seseorang menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Youngwoon-ah? Kalian sudah selesai makan?" Leeteuk meletakkan nampan makanannya di meja. Kangin mengangguk dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kembali ke sini? Tidak langsung bertemu menteri-menterimu?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh menjenguk istriku dulu? Aku belum memberikan ciuman pagiku untuk Permaisuri."

Leeteuk tertawa kecil mendengar suara kekanakan Kangin dan perhatiannya yang berlebihan itu. Lagipula itu bukan pertama kalinya mereka bercinta.

"Kau bersikap seperti pria yang baru saja melepas keperjakaannya, Youngwoon-ah. Ingat umurmu," gelak Leeteuk sembari mencubit hidung suaminya. Sesaat kemudian, Leeteuk memiringkan kepalanya –merasa heran melihat tingkah raja dan senyum bahagianya itu. "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Youngwoon-ah?"

"Kyuhyun tidak ikut makan pagi." Kangin berbisik dan tersenyum lagi.

"Lalu?" kening Leeteuk bertaut. "Memang biasanya begitu kan?"

"Tidak, Jungsu-ah… Kali ini berbeda. Dia pasti sudah menandai Sungmin tadi malam." Kangin berucap begitu yakin, dikecupnya lagi pipi permaisuri.

Leeteuk buru-buru mendorong wajah suaminya, mata coklatnya yang teduh membulat kaget.

"Ta-tapi kau tahu darimana? Apa Kyu bilang begitu tadi malam?"

"Umm— Tidak." Kangin berpura-pura berpikir lalu menggeleng polos. "Kau ingat saat Kyuhyun datang semalam?"

Leeteuk mengangguk, wajahnya gelisah.

"Aku sudah menyuruh dua pelayan menaruh lilin pengantin di dalam kamarnya saat Kyuhyun pergi."

Leeteuk terdiam sebentar, berpikir keras saat suaminya menyebutkan kata 'Lilin Pengantin' dan matanya membulat makin besar, tatkala ia mengingat malam pernikahannya bersama Kangin di dalam kamar yang dipenuhi aroma lavender.

"Mwo?! Youngwoon-ah, kenapa kau lakukan hal itu?" Leeteuk membentak dan memukul bahu Kangin. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diperbuat suaminya. Begitu pula dengan Kangin, Kangin tidak percaya permaisurinya yang lembut ini baru saja membentak dan memukulnya. Itu bukan reaksi yang telah ia prediksi, ia menyangka kalau Leeteuk juga akan turut senang mendengar ide gilanya ini. Tapi tidak, ekspresi Leeteuk tidak menunjukkan apapun kecuali kekesalan.

"Wae, chagiya? Kalau tidak dibantu begitu hubungan mereka tidak akan berkembang!"

Leeteuk tidak menjawabnya, wajahnya mengeruh. Masih merasa kesal. Ia ingin bangun dan keluar kamar, tapi Kangin bergelayut manja dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Ayolah chagiya... Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi, Kyuhyun tidak akan menandainya kalau tidak dipaksa dan itu sama artinya kelahiran pangeran kecilku akan makin tertunda!"

Leeteuk menghela napas. Ingin memukul kepala suaminya lagi tapi mendengar alasan itu... Perasaannya justru luluh. Benar, ia pun menginginkan pangeran kecil hadir di tengah-tengah kerajaan.

_Tapi bukan seperti ini, aish._

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Sungmin? Kau sudah mengecek mereka?" Lelaki berambut cokelat panjang itu semakin cemas, ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan suaminya. Tapi Kangin justru terkekeh dan mendekapnya makin erat.

"Tidak, biarkan saja mereka seharian ini, sayang. Aku sudah menyuruh pelayan menjauhi bangunan di sekitar kamar Kyuhyun."

Kangin mencoba mengecup perut Leeteuk, namun sang permaisuri bersikeras melepaskan diri.

"Seharusnya tidak perlu seperti itu, Youngwoon-ah. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri sepertimu? Kondisi Sungmin juga..." Leeteuk sedikit mendorong Kangin menjauh darinya dan berdiri pelan-pelan. Kangin menggenggam jari-jari lentiknya itu, menolak untuk melepaskannya.

"Kau mau kemana Jungsu-ah?"

"Aku akan melihat keadaan Sungmin."

Mendengar itu, Kangin melepaskan tangan istrinya dengan tidak rela. Melihatnya berjalan keluar kamar dengan tertatih-tatih saja, Kangin kembali menghela napas –tidak tega. Ia terpaksa mengikuti langkah Leeteuk.

"Seharusnya kita tidak mengganggu mereka. Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka masih bercinta?" Kangin membujuk Leeteuk.

"Youngwoon-ah, kita tetap harus memastikan keadaan mereka. Bagaimana kalau lilin perangsang itu justru menyakiti Sungmin? Aku saja masih ingat seperti apa rasanya!"

Kangin ingin merajuk mendengar keluhan istrinya, tapi alih-alih bibirnya justru terkunci. Ia terpaksa mengikuti langkah Leeteuk tanpa protes lagi, membuntutinya seperti seekor anak anjing yang malang saat Leeteuk memutar langkah dari dapur dan kembali lagi ke lorong selatan.

Melihat langkah pincang Leeteuk, Kangin nyaris saja meraup pinggang istrinya dan membopongnya seperti pengantin. Tapi tidak, istrinya yang cantik ini bisa-bisa semakin mengamuk dan menyerangnya dengan nampan makanan.

"Youngwoon-ah..." Leeteuk berbisik takut. Mendapati pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang terbuka separuhnya, Leeteuk dan Kangin saling bertukar pandang. Wangi lavender yang familiar itu masih tercium dan menyeruak keluar, membuat Leeteuk menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya yang panjang.

Kangin melenggang santai ke dalam kamar, seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan sisa aroma yang masih menyengat itu.

"Sungmin-ah? Kyuhyun-an?" Kening Raja mengerut, heran melihat ranjang yang kosong, bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda darah atau apapun. Lalu Kangin memutar pandangannya lagi, mencoba menemukan dua sosok yang ia cari-cari. Siapa yang tahu kan? Mereka menjadi liar semalam dan memutuskan untuk bercinta di pojok ruangan atau di mana-mana. Namun nihil. Semakin dicari-cari ke seluruh sudut dan bahkan kamar mandi, Kangin semakin menyadari kalau kamar ini benar-benar kosong ditinggalkan pemiliknya.

"Mereka tidak ada di sini!" ujar Kangin cemas sembari menarik lengan istrinya menjauhi kamar. Namun begitu mereka keluar, Kangin tertegun. Wewangian tadi memang sempat mengganggu indera penciumannya, terasa aneh karena aromanya menghambur ke luar dan seperti jejak... Aroma itu membawa mereka ke arah lain.

"Kesini!" seru Kangin sembari menarik istrinya ke sudut lorong. Leeteuk yang mendengar kegelisahan dalam suara Kangin, mencoba untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Kangin membawanya melangkah memasuki satu kamar yang terletak di ujung. Dan begitu Kangin membuka pintunya, Leeteuk sontak terhenyak. Suaranya tercekat di kerongkongan saat Kangin dengan panik menghambur masuk.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Di sisi ranjang, Leeteuk melihat Sungmin menelungkup di atas lantai. Tampaknya bocah itu terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan hanya sekilas melihat, Leeteuk tahu kalau Sungmin tidak mengenakan apapun kecuali selimut yang menyelimuti pinggang dan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sungmin mendongak perlahan. Suara ringisannya yang sejak tadi tertahan kini berubah menjadi isak pelan saat tahu orang yang berdiri di depan pintu bukanlah Kyuhyun.

"H-hyung…" cicitnya pelan. Sungmin mengerut, mengerat selimutnya ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin orang lain datang kemari selain Kyuhyun. Dia mau hyung-nya! Tapi sejak bangun, Sungmin tidak menemukan Kyuhyun dimana-mana. Ia bahkan sudah menunggu, satu jam, dua jam, menahan haus dan lapar yang menderanya tapi Kyuhyun tidak kunjung datang. Sekujur tubuhnya lemas, kepalanya pusing. Semuanya terasa sakit –pinggang, perut, selangkangan, paha, dan bagian di bawah sana. Sungmin bahkan tidak sanggup bergerak, tubuhnya oleng dan jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai saat ia memaksakan diri untuk bangun.

Snowelf itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, mencoba menahan tangisnya tapi melihat dua sosok asing itu membuat matanya makin berkaca-kaca. Kalau ada _eomma_ disini, mungkin Sungmin sudah akan merengek dan menangis. Tapi tidak ada _eomma_ disini, ia hanya memiliki Kyuhyun-hyung-nya. Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun-hyung juga menghilang entah kemana.

"Ah! Kyuhyun-hyung!" Sungmin meraung ketakutan dan memukuli dada Kangin dengan lemah, berusaha menghindar saat raja mengangkat tubuhnya.

"C-chagi," Kangin mendelik kaget, melihat jejak gigitan yang perlahan berubah keunguan di leher Snowelf muda itu, sudah cukup baginya—

"Panggil tabib sekarang!" Kangin berseru panik, Leeteuk mengangguk gugup dan buru-buru berbalik, keluar dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh.

"HYUNG!" Sungmin meraung dan terisak-isak. Tubuhnya terkulai di dalam gendongan raja, tapi tangan kecil itu tidak berhenti memberontak, menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya untuk melawan. "KYUHYUN-HYUNG!"

* * *

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

TBC

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Yakkk… sampai di sini dulu karena ternyata scene di chapter ini jauh lebih panjang dari yang kami duga.

**Dndthecat**: bagi yang berpuasa, tolong ya jangan baca beginian di siang hari (telat juga bilangnya udah ampe TBC) kalau perlu selesai baca langsung mandi wajib sono =w= berasa dosa bikin lemon yang dibaca anak sekolahan *sok tua* mana bulan puasa lagi. Ini semua karena Sun *lirik Miinalee*

**Miinalee**: *ga terima* Padahal polosan aku daripada Dee...

**Dndthecat**: Masa sih? Yg ngebet minta NC di chapter ini dirimu bukan? -_-

**Miinalee**: Yang bikin siapa?

**Dndthecat**: Yang nyuruh siapa?

**Miinalee**: O_O *kicep* AKU SUDAH TIDAK POLOS LAGIIII!

**Dndthecat**: Baru sadar... '_'

**Miinalee**: BAGAIMANA INIIIIII? AKU SUDAH TIDAK POLOS LAGIIIIIIII! *histeris*

**Dndthecat**: '_'

**Miinalee**: HUAAA! MIMIIIIII! AYO BIKIN ANAAAA-*disumpel*

**Dndthecat**: *sumpel Sun* Tolong tinggalkan review ya :)


	6. Chapter 6

Ket:

**Hviturland**: Tanah Putih. Negeri di utara yang tertutup salju abadi. Hampir seluruh penghuninya merupakan bangsa peri. Dipimpin oleh Ras Snowelf— peri salju.

**Radourland**: Tanah Merah. Negeri tropis yang menguasai barat dan membelah khatulistiwa, wilayahnya terluas. Penghuninya adalah bangsa peralihan/siluman penjelmaan binatang karnivora. Negeri ini dipimpin oleh Ras Werewolf.

**Svarturland**: Tanah Hitam. Negeri timur yang terdiri dari rawa, rimba, lembah, gua, gurun pasir, dan gunung berapi. Tanah tandus yang dihuni oleh bangsa Monster; Orc, Troll, Ogre, . Negeri ini dipimpin oleh Ras Ogre.

**Graentland**: Tanah Hijau. Tanah subur yang menjadi tempat tinggal bagi bangsa peralihan/siluman penjelmaan binatang herbivora dan bangsa manusia yang saling bersandingan. Negeri ini dipimpin oleh Ras manusia.

**Blarland**: Tanah Biru. Tanah yang sebagian besar terdiri dari perairan. Samudra, laut, danau, sungai, dataran basah, dan tanah di pesisir. Penghuninya adalah seluruh bangsa air. Duyung, kraken, fishman, etc. Negeri ini dipimpin oleh Ras Duyung.

* * *

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

**Cursed Crown © Miinalee & Dndthecat**

**Chapter 6**

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

Cahaya bulan menerobos celah pinus-pinus yang tersebar, tinggi membentang. Udara malam menusuk, meski sosok itu terus melesat di bawah temaram langit, menjejaki tanah hutan dengan kecepatan penuh. Melalui lahan demi lahan, bukit demi bukit, tanah bersalju dan dataran tandus, demi mencapai tempat yang ditujunya. Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan sedetikpun kakinya berhenti melangkah.

Nyaris lima jam ia tidak berhenti berlari setelah peristirahatan terakhirnya di perbatasan Blarland. Senja akan datang sebentar lagi. Kyuhyun tidak berniat mengubah tubuhnya kembali ke wujud manusia bahkan saat ia berhenti sesaat untuk duduk dan mengambil napas. Dalam wujud ini, ia bisa mencapai tempat tujuannya dengan lebih cepat dan menghemat energi. Meski Kyuhyun tahu pasti efek macam apa yang akan ditanggungnya nanti, menggunakan tubuh serigala ini tidak pada saat purnama dan nyaris selama dua belas jam berturut-turut...

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanya mencapai tempat persembunyiannya secepat mungkin. Tanah yang mungkin tidak akan bisa diraih ayahnya meskipun dengan cara memaksa. Satu-satunya tempat yang selalu menjadi tujuannya kala ia menghadapi masalah. Tanah hijau, tanah penuh perdamaian tempat mendiang istrinya dilahirkan. _Graentland_.

Meski sepertinya kali ini, masalah yang dihadapinya tidak akan bisa membawanya lari kemana-mana. Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur melakukannya, dan hal itu tidak bisa dihapuskan kembali. Masih lekat dalam ingatannya bagaimana gelapnya tanda memar yang menyala di leher putih Sungmin—

Bocah itu...

...sudah menjadi _mate_-nya.

Tubuh polos itu sudah ternoda, dan Kyuhyun yang melakukannya. Betapa Kyuhyun ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke batang pohon tiap kali ia mengingat samar bayang-bayang tubuh telajang Sungmin. Suara desah frustasi dan pekikan kesakitan Sungmin saat tubuh mereka bersatu... Kyuhyun tidak melakukan perlawanan dan justru menuruti alur rencana yang diinginkan ayahnya. Itulah penyesalan terbesar Kyuhyun.

Ia hanya butuh waktu, beberapa minggu sampai semuanya pulih kembali. Meski tidak akan sama seperti sebelumnya, Kyuhyun lebih tidak siap lagi menyaksikan Sungmin yang menatapnya penuh benci, menudingnya sebagai pemerkosa dan menangis menyesali hidup yang sudah dirusak olehnya. Kyuhyun belum siap. Ia butuh waktu untuk berpikir, untuk menenangkan diri, dan menyusun kembali emosinya.

Sejam kemudian, Kyuhyun sampai di tempat tujuannya. Tubuhnya yang tegap berdiri dalam wujud manusia seakan dikekang kembali oleh angan-angan masa lalu, tatkala ia mendongak menatap sebuah lukisan besar yang terpajang di sisi dinding, di tengah aula besar istana. Lukisan sempurna tiga orang anak manusia di usia remaja, seorang pangeran dengan mahkota raja duduk di singgasananya, dan dua gadis beraut manis berdiri di kedua sisinya.

Seperti berkaca saat Kyuhyun menatap wajah pangeran yang duduk tersenyum begitu eloknya, wajah yang nyaris serupa dengan wajahnya sendiri. Wajah raja muda Graentland, Kuixian. Namun bukan sosok itu yang membuatnya terpekur sesaat, tapi sosok disisi kanannya... Wanita dengan gaun hijau toska yang tersenyum tak kalah mempesona.

Mendiang istrinya...

Yoon Bora.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun segera berbalik, dan senyumnya merekah tatkala dilihatnya sosok sang raja muncul dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Keduanya tertawa, dan bertukar senyum rindu sembari memeluk satu sama lain seperti dua saudara yang baru bertemu kembali setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Meski memang ya— mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu, enam atau tujuh? Atau delapan tahun mungkin?

"Kyuhyun, aku sudah menunggumu!"

"Kuixian, maaf dengan kehadiranku yang mendadak. Kau sehat?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Kuixian mengendikkan bahunya dan tersenyum ramah. Jubah emasnya yang menjutai hingga ke lutut sedikit membuatnya risih, lebih risih lagi saat Kyuhyun menatapnya makin lekat seakan-akan mengoreksi tiap jengkal garis demi garis di wajahnya.

"Sebentar... Ada yang berbeda dari dirimu."

"Apa?" Kuixian bertanya grogi. Ia sedikit mundur, pura-pura memasang wajah takut saat Kyuhyun memperhatikan lebih dekat lagi. Tapi tentu saja ia tahu hal apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun, hanya saja mengganggu kakak ipar –mantan kakak iparnya ini selalu terasa menyenangkan. Terlebih setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu.

"Kau tampak lebih muda! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh! Kau harusnya sudah menjadi om-om tua di usia 40 tahun, anak manusia!"

Tawa Kuixian pecah, Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun merasa kalau bocah yang lima tahun lebih muda darinya ini akan segera kehilangan ketampanannya. Tapi sekarang? Wajahnya tak lekang seperti pemuda di awal tiga puluh! Persis seperti terakhir kali Kyuhyun melihatnya. Dan kini wajah mereka semakin mirip saja!

"Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu! Dan kau tidak percaya! Sekarang lihat sendiri kalau saat itu aku tidak berdusta!"

"Apa? Soal mata air abadi dan kau yang mandi disana bersama pemuda cantik siluman kelinci?" Kyuhyun berdecih, mengejek. "Bahkan Bora Noona tahu kalau kau itu pengkhayal tingkat tinggi! Dan aku memilih percaya pada kakakkmu!"

Kuixian makin tergelak, dipukulnya bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Tapi kau lihat sendiri kan buktinya sekarang?"

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku pemuda kelinci yang cantik itu sekarang. Kudengar kau menikah lima tahun lalu. Apa kau menikah dengan pemuda kelinci itu?"

Tawa Kuixian segera reda sesaat setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkannya. Tapi tak ingin merusak suasana, raja manusia itu segera memasang senyumnya kembali. Meski kali ini tampak jelas sedikit dipaksakan.

"Ya, dia yang kunikahi." Kuixian menjawab, matanya yang semula bersinar-sinar kini seakan kehilangan cahaya.

"Oh ya? Kau pasti senang sekali? Ayo kenalkan adik ipar kelinci itu sekarang padaku."

"Dia tidak ada disini." Kuixian menjawab cepat, terkesan terburu-buru. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan kening bertaut, heran melihat kegugupan yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti raja muda itu.

"Shengmin sedang pulang ke rumah orang tuanya! Hahaha, ya ya. Dia sedang di rumah orang tuanya."

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Merasa janggal mendengar nada gugup dalam suara Kuixian, namun buru-buru ia mengusir prasangka-prasangka anehnya. "Sayang sekali."

"Ya." Kuixian berucap sendu. "Dia sedang mengandung. Dan ingin tinggal di desanya hingga bayi kami lahir, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk. Sekali sebulan atau lebih sering lagi."

"Kau pasti rindu padanya, ya?" Kyuhyun melirik Kuixian, bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri saat dilihatnya raja itu melamun sebentar.

"Sangat." Kuixian menjawab, setengah menerawang. Tapi ia segera tersadar dengan suasana canggung itu dan tertawa tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun nyaris menyebutnya sebagai orang gila. "Kita mengobrol di ruanganku saja, hyung. Kau kurusan ya? Apa kau sakit?" Raja manusia itu bertanya sembari memimpin perjalanan.

"Huh? Benarkah? Aku tidak sakit kok." Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Kuixian yang membawanya ke ruang kerja raja, di meja penyambutan sudah tersedia bermacam makanan khas manusia yang disukainya. Kyuhyun mulai bertanya-tanya apa Kuixian sudah memprediksikan kedatangannya.

Dan kalau tidak salah Kuixian mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menunggu-nunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun sejak tadi.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah, hyung? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah 'kembaran'nya itu.

"Ke-kenapa bertanya begitu? Apa aku cuma datang kesini saat sedang ada masalah?" Kuixian tertawa pelan.

"Tidak… Sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu kalau kau akan datang ke sini. Tadi pagi ada pesan yang datang dari Pangeran Yonghwa, atas nama Raja Radourland. Mereka sepertinya sudah tahu kalau kau akan kesini."

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya kesal. Secepat itu... Sang ayah mengetahui keberadaannya. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu ayahnya tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya selama ia tidak memiliki bukti bahwa Kyuhyun ada di tempat ini. Selama Kuixian bersedia untuk menyembunyikannya –Raja kerajaan lain tidak berhak menggeledah istana ini tanpa izin Kuixian.

"…Apa katanya?" Kyuhyun bertanya ragu, sedikit bisa menduga-duga hal apa yang akan disampaikan sang ayah padanya. Diam-diam, Kyuhyun berharap ia mendapatkan pesan penuh amarah, atau minimal celaan dari ayahnya itu. Karena jauh, Kyuhyun menduga hal terburuk yang akan terjadi, ayahnya justru akan memujinya karena keberhasilannya 'menodai' Sungmin malam kemarin.

"Kau sudah punya _mate_, eoh? Kenapa tidak mengabarkan aku? Tapi aku turut menyesal dengan berita itu, hyung. Yonghwa-hyung menyampaikan pesan dari Kangin-sshi, dia bilang kalau _mate_-mu sedang sakit dan kau diminta segera pulang."

Kyuhyun tertunduk diam, tangannya mengepal dan rautnya mengerut kesal.

_'Sudah kuduga.__ Ini pasti tipuan Raja licik itu lagi__!' _Kyuhyun mengeram, sudah lelah menuruti permainan licik ayahnya sendiri. Ia tidak akan tertipu dua kali. Baru tadi pagi! Bah! Kalaupun sakit, ada banyak tabib yang bisa diandalkan. Dan dengan tanda mate di lehernya itu, Sungmin pasti sudah jauh lebih aman sekarang. Meski tidak mau mengakuinya, Kyuhyun sedikit merasa bersalah dengan pemikirannya yang terkesan kejam itu. Tapi ia benar-benar butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Jauh dari ayahnya dan jauh dari Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, Kuixian. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Kyuhyun mengeluh. Di depannya, Kuixian menaikkan sebelah alis seakan tertarik mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Tapi tidak masalah, Kyuhyun pasti akan bercerita padanya nanti. Sekarang kakak angkatnya ini hanya perlu waktu untuk menyendiri.

"Baiklah, kau bisa cerita nanti kalau kau mau. Sepertinya kau lelah. Istirahatlah di kamarmu, hyung." Kuixian tersenyum sembari merangkul bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kamarku di mana?" kening Kyuhyun bertaut.

"Yang biasa kau pakai dulu. Itu kamarmu, hyung. Sudah kubilang, kau bebas mengunjungi kami kapan saja. Kita tetap keluarga meskipun— yah, kau harus istirahat sekarang." Kuixian memutus kalimatnya di tengah, sengaja sedikit menyinggung eksistensi kakak perempuannya yang dulu sempat singgah di hati Putra Mahkota Radourland ini. Ia mengerti bahwa Radourland membutuhkan pangeran laki-laki di bawah garis keturunan Kyuhyun agar tahta kerajaan tetap berlangsung. Tapi tetap saja, Kuixian tidak rela posisi kakaknya digantikan oleh orang lain.

Dan keadaan hubungan Kyuhyun dengan _mate_ barunya yang tengah tidak baik ini… Meski terkesan kejam –sebenarnya Kuixian cukup senang mendengarnya.

* * *

.

oOoOoOo

.

* * *

Leeteuk mendesah frustasi. Ia selalu membolak-balik kompres es di kening Sungmin, memerasnya dengan air yang baru, atau bahkan menggantinya dengan handuk lain. Tapi suhu tubuh bocah ini tidak kunjung turun. Tubuhnya panas seperti dibakar api, Leeteuk akan menahan napas saat tangannya menyentuh kulit kening Sungmin. Prihatin, namun tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memijati lengan atau mengganti kompresnya.

Sudah lima minggu sejak Kyuhyun menghilang, dan keadaan bocah ini tidak kunjung membaik. Leeteuk sudah memaksa Kangin untuk memanggil setiap tabib dari seluruh penjuru negeri, tapi tidak satupun berhasil menyembuhkan Sungmin. Panasnya bahkan tidak turun. Leeteuk mengunjungi bocah ini setiap hari hanya untuk meringis menyaksikan penderitaan yang harus ditanggung tubuh belianya yang kini— harus berbagi tempat dengan makhluk lain. Benih Kyuhyun yang tengah tumbuh di dalam rahimnya.

Leeteuk mengusap perut Sungmin yang terbalut selimut tipis. Gundukan kecil mulai tumbuh disana. Entah berapa lama masa kehamilan kaum peri. Tapi seharusnya, dengan benih werewolf yang bercampur di dalam sana, bayi ini pasti akan tumbuh lebih cepat. Terbukti di usianya yang baru lima minggu, 'cucu raja' ini sudah mulai menampakkan diri.

Harusnya, Leeteuk merasa senang. Lebih-lebih raja yang memang mendambakan kehadiran makhluk kecil ini sejak bertahun-tahun silam. Tapi tidak ada yang tersenyum bahkan sejak saat tabib membawa kabar kehamilan Sungmin dua minggu yang lalu. Seakan ditelan rasa bersalah, Kangin selalu saja diam saat Leeteuk menatapnya lama seakan bertanya tentang 'demam' yang janggal ini.

Suaminya itu hanya akan bolak-balik, keluar masuk kamar Kyuhyun seperti orang yang linglung, tidak berani menyapa dirinya apalagi menanyakan keadaan Sungmin. Dan ia juga... bersikeras selalu menemani sang menantu sejak kabar kehamilan itu datang. Seakan-akan bisa mencium satu kejanggalan yang tengah terjadi disini, Leeteuk selalu menuntut jawaban lewat tatapan tajamnya pada sang raja. Namun tentu saja, raja memilih diam.

_Ini bukan demam biasa_, Leeteuk menduga-duga dalam hatinya. Bukan juga sakit 'merindu' pada _mate_ yang pergi jauh untuk berperang. Tidak, bahkan pasangan Mate tidak seharusnya jatuh sakit semudah ini. Ikatan kasat mata itu menyambungkan perasaan mereka saat pasangannya merasa sedih atau senang. Mengirimkan rasa sakit yang sama saat pasangannya jatuh sakit atau berada dalam bahaya. Dan Leeteuk yakin sekali semua ini bukan dimulai dari Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin pangeran itu berada dalam situasi berbahaya. Dan Putra Mahkota juga tidak pernah jatuh sakit.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu yang tidak biasa dan tidak berada dalam lingkup pengetahuan tabib Radourland. Leeteuk bukan tidak menyadari tanda mate serupa memar di atas bahu bocah ini. Tapi ini sudah selang enam minggu, tidak seharusnya tanda mate itu terus berwarna matang seperti luka benturan. Dari hari ke hari, bukannya memudar, luka gigitan itu justru semakin gelap dan terus membiru.

"Kyuhhh—"

Leeteuk terhenyak saat tiba-tiba Sungmin menggeliat di bawah usapan tangannya. Sepasang mata snowelf muda itu tetap terpejam, namun keringat mulai membanjir di wajahnya yang kian pias. Bibirnya yang gemetar dan kering mulai berkomat-kamit samar. Leeteuk bukan tidak tahu, setelah lebih dari sebulan menemani bocah ini, rasanya ia sudah hafal sekali. Sungmin selalu membisikkan nama putra mahkota, memanggil-manggil frustasi dan terkadang menangis sesenggukan.

"_Kyuhyun-hyung..."_

"Ssssh— Umma disini, chagi."

Leeteuk buru-buruk duduk di pinggir ranjang saat entah secara sadar atau tidak, Sungmin mencoba bangun dengan susah payah. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke atas, nama Kyuhyun terus terbisik dari bibirnya yang pucat. Leeteuk nyaris menangis menyaksikannya, tapi ia menahan diri. Ditariknya kepala Sungmin ke atas pangkuannya, mencoba menenangkan bocah itu dengan mengusapi keningnya. Namun seakan menyadari bahwa yang menyentuhnya kini bukan Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera menampik tangan Leeteuk dan menangis sesenggukan.

"Kyuhyun-hyung!" pekiknya pilu sembari beringsut sejauh-jauhnya dari sang ratu.

Leeteuk tertegun sesaat, segaris pedih menoreh hatinya. Terbiasa ditolak selama puluhan tahun, hal ini seakan mengingatkannya kembali dimana posisinya berada.

"Sungmin-ah..." Leeteuk berbisik lembut, berusaha menutupi sakit hatinya dengan tersenyum lirih. Digapainya pinggang Sungmin dengan hati-hati, namun tetap saja. Respon yang diterimanya hanya semakin membuat hatinya terasa pedih.

Sungmin berjengit kaget, dengan panik dipukulnya tangan Leeteuk agar ratu itu menjauh.

Kesabaran Leeteuk yang membuatnya bertahan untuk menenangkan Sungmin, justru membuat bocah snowelf itu mengerang marah. Padahal mata itu terus terpejam, tapi Leeteuk mendengar nada depresi bercampur usiran dalam suaranya yang semakin detik semakin memekik.

"Kyuhyun-hyung! Kyuhyun-hyung!"

"S-Sungmin-ah—"

Leeteuk baru akan berdiri memanggil tabib saat tiba-tiba Kangin menghambur masuk. Suara teriakan Sungmin terdengar beberapa meter dari luar kamar, jelas saja membuatnya khawatir.

"Ada apa Jungsu-ah?"

Leeteuk berpaling sebentar untuk menatap raja, ekspresi sendu dan lelah yang bercampur di wajahnya.

"Sungmin tiba-tiba bangun, dan seperti kemarin—" ucapan itu terpotong. Leeteuk mendesah, bermaksud meraih kepala Sungmin saat lagi-lagi pemuda itu menolak kehadirannya. "Ada kabar tentang Kyuhyun?"

Kangin menggeleng. "Raja Graent belum membalas pesanku."

"Kau tidak coba ke tempat lain? Kerabat yang mungkin dikunjungi Kyuhyun. Teman Kyuhyun bukan Raja Graent saja, kan!"

Mendengar nada suara yang meninggi itu— Sesaat... Kangin hanya memandangi wajah istrinya. Menerima seluruh keluh kesah frustasi itu dengan berdiam diri, menelisik jejak lelah dan sendu disana, meski pada akhirnya ia tidak menjawab dan justru menyerahkan sepotong kaus berwarna biru ke tangan Leeteuk.

"Itu pakaian kotor Kyuhyun, aroma keringatnya masih tersisa disana. Coba usapkan di bahunya."

Leeteuk ternganga tidak mengerti, dipeganginya kaus itu seakan berniat mengembalikannya lagi ke tangan sang suami. Namun ia berjengit saat suara tangis Sungmin kembali pecah. Bocah itu menggeliat makin liar, wajahnya merah padam, dikeratnya kuat-kuat seprai yang sudah basah diguyur keringat, hanya satu kata yang terus meluncur dari bibir pucatnya.

"Kyuhyun-hyung! Kyuhyun-hyung!"

"Usapkan di bahunya." ulang Kangin lagi, setengah berbisik.

Leeteuk sempat linglung, berbalik menatap suaminya dengan bingung meski akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuruti ucapan Kangin. Ia kembali duduk di sisi Sungmin, mengulurkan tangannya dan berhati-hati mengusapkan kain itu di bahu Sungmin yang terbuka. Sesuai dugaannya Sungmin berjengit kaget dan memekik marah, airmata mengalir makin deras bersamaan dengan deru napas yang kian memberat. Namun hal itu hanya berlangsung sesaat, begitu menghirup udara di sisi bahunya, tangis Sungmin sontak terhenti dan tubuhnya menegang. Seakan begitu menghayati, Sungmin meremas kain pemberian Leeteuk erat-erat ke lehernya. Terus menghirupinya berkali-kali seperti candu. Dadanya bergerak melemah, meski kali ini tampak lebih tenang.

Leeteuk hanya bisa mendesah miris. Ditariknya selimut untuk kembali melindungi tubuh Sungmin hingga ke dada. Kali ini, pemuda itu hanya diam dengan mata terpejam. Tidak menolak sama sekali bahkan saat Leeteuk mengusap keringat di sekitar lehernya. Keberadaan kaus dengan aroma keringat Kyuhyun seakan mampu meringankan penderitaannya dan membantunya kembali terlelap.

"Ini bukan sakit yang bisa disembuhkan dengan kompres. Atau obat. Atau tabib." Leeteuk berbisik tiba-tiba, matanya lekat mengoreksi tiap jengkal wajah Sungmin sedangkan sebelah tangannya sibuk membolak-balik kompres di kening pemuda snowelf itu. Sang ratu tidak berniat untuk berbalik, hatinya terlalu sakit. Ia belum siap untuk menatap wajah Kangin saat suaminya itu membeberkan kebenaran, membenarkan semua prasangka yang selama ini hanya berkelebat di dalam batinnya.

"Katakan padaku, Youngwoon-ah. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Kangin menghela napas, tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini lebih lama lagi. Terutama dari istrinya sendiri. "Sungmin membutuhkan Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Sungmin pulih hanya Kyuhyun, Mate-nya."

Leeteuk sontak berbalik, memandangnya begitu tajam hingga Kangin tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali untuk membeberkan semuanya. Semua yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari Kyuhyun dan istrinya sendiri.

"Mereka berbeda dari kita chagi. Ikatan Mate memang sesuatu yang suci baik bagi bangsa peri atau bangsa siluman. Tapi konsekuensinya berbeda untuk mereka..." Kangin melirik wajah pucat Sungmin yang terlelap tenang. Ada kalanya ia membenci peri salju, keangkuhan dan kefanatikan mereka membuatnya muak bahkan hanya untuk berpura-pura menunjukkan sikap bersahabat. Bangsa peri selalu membanggakan diri sebagai kaum yang suci. Kesucian yang menjadi kelemahan mereka, disombongkan dengan begitu tingginya. Bangsa yang malang, menyombongkan sesuatu yang mampu menghancurkan mereka suatu saat nanti.

Selama ini Kangin hanya diam dan mencoba menunjukkan diri sebagai sosok raja yang bijaksana, meski jauh di dalam hatinya rasa benci itu masih ada. Tapi melihat sosok lemah di atas ranjang putranya dari jarak sedekat ini— Kangin tidak bisa merasakan hal lain kecuali khawatir. Terlebih, penerus tahtanya tengah tumbuh di dalam tubuh rapuh itu. Darah daging Kyuhyun, cucu laki-laki yang selama ini ia nanti-nanti.

Langkah yang sudah dipersiapkannya matang-matang ternyata masih tetap cacat juga... Kangin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menyesalinya.

"Kenapa diam, Yongwoon-ah? Apa yang berbeda? Apa konsekuensinya?"

Suara Leeteuk membangunkan Kangin dari lamunannya. Raja itu mengerjap sebentar, melempar senyum sendu ke arah istrinya sebelum kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan nada yang sendu pula. "Ikatan mereka bisa merasakan saat pasangannya mencoba menjauh, dan itu akan berdampak pada fisiknya. Terlebih saat Sungmin tengah mengandung seperti ini. Kyuhyun harus selalu berada disisinya atau—"

"Atau apa?" Leeteuk tidak bisa menunggu untuk tidak menyela.

"Atau bocah ini akan mati..."

"Dan kau belum mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun!" pekik Leeteuk sembari menghempas tangannya frustasi. "Kalau begitu biarkan saja anak ini mati! Dan peperangan dengan Hviturland akan segera dimulai!"

"Aku sedang berusaha mencari Kyuhyun. Kau boleh percaya atau tidak, tapi Kyuhyun sudah mulai menyukai pangeran snowelf ini. Ayolah, dia pasti kembali. Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, nanti kesehatanmu ikut terganggu..."

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak kembali!"

"Chagi..." Kangin mencoba meraih bahu Leeteuk, namun ratu itu segera menampik tangannya.

"Diam!" Kangin benar-benar diam, tidak berani mengatakan apapun lagi saat istrinya yang lembut itu tiba-tiba membentak.

"Sebentar lagi gerhana." Leeteuk mendesis, berusaha menekan amarahnya. Ia berdiri mendongak di hadapan Kangin, berusaha menekankan tiap baris kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya. "Bocah ini harus menanggung penderitaan dari _'ikatan__ mate'_nya itu dan prosesi kehamilan saat malam gerhana. Kalau Kyuhyun tidak pulang sebelum itu..."

Leeteuk menelan ludah.

**"Tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali kematian."**

Mereka mengucapkannya bersamaan. Leeteuk mendelik marah melihat sikap tenang suaminya, tapi Kangin hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia tahu. Tidak perlu diingatkan pun ia tahu nyawa bocah ini terancam kalau Kyuhyun tidak segera kembali.

"Dan kalau bocah ini sampai mati..." Leeteuk melanjutkan. Ekspresinya menegang. "Kau juga akan melihat mayatku, Youngwoon-ah. Tidak ada peperangan lagi selama aku hidup di kerajaan ini. Lebih baik mati daripada menyaksikan semua itu."

Kangin menelan ludah, getir. Segera berbalik untuk menyembunyikan betapa ucapan sang istri sangat berdampak pada dirinya. "Aku akan menyuruh Yonghwa menghubungi Raja Graentland."

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali Kyuhyun ada disana?"

Kangin tidak berbalik, sosoknya melangkah cepat keluar kamar. Namun Leeteuk masih bisa mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan suaminya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kyuhyun pasti ada disana."

_"Kyuhyun pasti ada disana..."_

* * *

.

oOoOoOo

.

* * *

"Kuixian-sshi, aku benar-benar harus bertemu Kyuhyun!"

"Aku sudah bilang, Yonghwa-hyung, dia tidak ingin bertemu siapapun. Bahkan dia tidak membukakan pintu saat pelayan datang membawa kabar kedatanganmu," Raja muda itu mencoba bersikap sesopan mungkin. Walaupun ia adalah tuan rumah di kerajaan ini dan mampu mengusir siapapun dari istananya, tapi tetap saja... Melihat resah di wajah tampan tamunya, mau tidak mau membuat hati kecil manusia Kuixian ikut tergerak. Terlebih saat pangeran negari seberang itu tampak seakan ingin menangis—

"Aish!" Yonghwa melenguh, lalu mendengus penuh emosi. Sudah dua kali dia datang kesini untuk menjemput Kyuhyun. Tapi jangankan membawa pulang, tak sekalipun pangeran manja itu mau bertemu dengannya. Satu-satunya oleh-oleh yang dibawanya pulang hanya rasa malu, yang akan dibalas oleh cacian dan bentakan marah Raja Merah, Kangin Appa, mertuanya sendiri. Kalau saja dia bukan keturunan Jung, telinganya pasti sudah berdarah mendengarkan omelan raja yang seharusnya dilontarkan pada putra mahkota –tapi disinilah posisinya sebagai menantu yang baik, sekaligus kambing hitam dalam keluarga.

Melihat Yonghwa yang terus berjalan mondar-mandir sembari menggigit bibir tak ayal membuat Kuixian merasa iba juga.

"Titip pesan saja, ne, Yonghwa-hyung?" bujuk Kuixian setengah tidak tega. Dengan begitu ramahnya raja itu menunduk di hadapan tamunya.

Yonghwa hanya tersenyum tipis, sejujurnya merasa kesal melihat wajah Raja muda ini. Salahkan saja rupanya yang nyaris sama seperti Kyuhyun. Tingginya, perawakannya, posturnya, seluruh gurat wajahnya. Semuanya sangat mirip kecuali tiga hal; aura, gelagat, dan sifat mereka. Saat Kyuhyun terkesan tertutup dan gelap, Kuixian merupakan sosok yang menjadi cermin terbaliknya, begitu ramah dan murah senyum.

"Bagaimana? Mau titip pesan saja?"

Yonghwa menghela napas, meremas tangannya sebelum mendongak kembali dan menatap Kuixian dalam-dalam. "Baiklah. Apa boleh buat… Sebenarnya ini masih rahasia, hanya keluarga Radourland saja yang tahu, jadi—"

"Aku mengerti Yonghwa-hyung." potong Kuixian cepat saat dilihatnya Yonghwa begitu ragu dan tampak tengah menimbang-nimbang. Dengan segera, diperintahkannya seluruh pengawal untuk keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

Puas dengan sikap pengertian raja muda itu, Yonghwa akhirnya mengangguk-angguk yakin. Ia melangkah makin mendekat dan mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Tolong sampaikan padanya, raja sangat marah atas kelakuannya ini. Mate-nya tengah mengandung dan keadaannya sangat tidak baik sekarang. Ia harus segera pulang, atau nyawa matenya akan terancam."

Kuixian berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna pesan itu baik-baik saat jelas-jelas ia merasa otaknya seketika kosong begitu mendengar kalimat tentang mate Kyuhyun yang tengah mengandung.

"Kalau Sungmin sampai mati... Aku tidak tahu hukuman macam apa yang akan diterima Kyuhyun –dan termasuk aku pasti." Werewolf berambut coklat acak itu mengomel lagi.

Tampak bingung, akhirnya Kuixian memutuskan untuk mengangguk-angguk saja. Memastikan pesan itu tersimpan lengkap di dalam kepalanya. Meskipun Kangin terkenal sebagai raja yang tegas dan terkesan kejam, Kuixian tahu bahwa raja itu tidak akan pernah melukai putra tersayangnya sendiri barang setitikpun. Karena itu ia tidak khawatir sama sekali. Ia justru lebih mengkhawatirkan nasib Yonghwa sebagai perantara dan pembawa pesan ini.

"Kyuhyun-hyung hanya mengurung diri sejak dia datang kemari. Dia belum bercerita sedikit pun, dan sepertinya tidak berniat untuk menceritakannya juga. Yang membuatku bingung, kalau memang Sungmin ini mate-nya, kenapa Kyuhyun-hyung malah ada disini?" mata Kuixian memicing, mencoba memancing tamunya untuk mulai bercerita. "Sebenarnya ada apa di antara Kyuhyun dan— Sungmin ini, hyung?"

"Dia juga tidak bercerita padamu?" Kuixian menggeleng.

Yonghwa berdecak mencibir. "Tsk! Benar-benar tidak sopan! Sudah menumpang disini, dia malah menyusahkan dan berlagak begitu."

Kuixian hanya tertawa mendengarnya, tidak ingin berkomentar. Ia bukan tidak tahu, hubungan Kyuhyun dan kakak iparnya ini memang tidak bisa dibilang akur. Tapi terkadang, Kuixian bisa melihat 'sosok' penyayang Yonghwa di balik cibiran dan hinaannya pada Kyuhyun. Mungkin ini pengaruh istrinya juga, Seohyun, putri termuda Radourland yang sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya juga, sih." Yonghwa tiba-tiba muram. "Kyuhyun tidak ingin memiliki mate, terlebih usia Sungmin ini terlalu muda. Tapi raja memaksanya, jadinya— yah begitulah. Sekarang peri muda itu sakit keras, tidak ada tabib yang bisa menyembuhkannya."

"Aku turut berduka—" Kuixian berdusta, ia tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa hatinya sedikit merasa lega mendengar kabar buruk yang menimpa mate Kyuhyun ini. Siapapun Sungmin ini, Kuixian merasa sedikit berdosa. Tapi ia pasti akan lebih sakit hati lagi kalau Kyuhyun memulai hidup bahagia dengan orang lain setelah kematian kakaknya. Setidaknya... Jangan sekarang.

"Sejujurnya, aku mengerti kalau uhm— Kau tahu kan? Dipaksa bersetubuh dengan anak di bawah umur— Kyuhyun pasti tertekan. Tapi dia tetap harus pulang secepatnya, ini demi keselamatan mate-nya sendiri."

"Aku mengerti..."

"Tolong bujuk dia pulang."

Kuixian menunduk memandangi lantai sebelum mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Kulakukan semampuku, hyung…"

* * *

.

oOoOoOo

.

* * *

Gelap. Tidak ada apapun yang tampak selain gelap. Saat kaki melangkah yang terdengar hanya suara kecipak air. Lantai ini tergenang basah. Ia menggigil, kaki telanjangnya yang menapak serasa melangkah di atas lelehan es. Meraba dan menggapai, tangannya tak mampu meraih apapun selain ruang kosong. Ia menyipit, mengerjap, berusaha mendapatkan cahaya untuk melihat. Berkeliling mencari sesuatu yang mungkin akan menolongnya keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini. Tapi tidak ada, semua hampa dan hitam seperti mimpi buruk yang begitu senyap.

Kemana istana esnya yang benderang? Pintu kamarnya? Pelayan-pelayan yang membawakan lentera? Dinding-dinding emas? Dimana ini!

"Pelayan! Pelayan!" pekiknya gugup, terjebak di tempat ini mulai membuatnya takut. Ia tersentak, saat suara lain ikut membaur bersama dengan deru napasnya yang berat. Bukan suara tetes-tetes air yang entah darimana jatuh membaur di atas genangan.

Itu suara isakan. Seseorang berada di dalam sini bersamanya. Berbisik, merintih...

Ia gemetar, melangkah mundur bermaksud menghindari sumber suara itu. Hingga tangis dan erangan yang terdengar makin mengeras, begitu pilu –dan familiar...

Jatungnya berdegup kencang, berpacu seperti riuh badai tatkala ia menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Joongie?" Ia melangkah ragu, sempat kaget saat secercah cahaya tiba-tiba datang entah darimana. Menerangi ruang gelap ini dengan sinarnya yang temaram, menuntunnya berjalan lurus ke arah sosok yang meringkuk jauh darinya.

Sosok itu gemetar, gaun putihnya yang kotor tak ayal basah kuyup saat ia meratap di atas genangan air. Rambutnya yang hitam kelam menutup nyaris dari sebagian wajahnya. Wajahnya pucat dan gaunnya yang panjang itu tak sanggup menyembunyikan gundukan besar perut buncit yang tengah dipeluknya sembari meratap pilu.

"J-Joongie— Kaukah itu?"

_'J-Junsu-ya—'_

Junsu terhenyak. Buru-buru ia bersimpuh di depan Jaejoong dan ditariknya tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam satu pelukan erat.

"J-Joongie— Joongie, hyung disini..." Junsu ikut meratap bersama Jaejoong, tubuh dalam pelukannya begitu dingin.

_'Anakku— Selamatkan anakku—'_

"A-anakmu?" Junsu tertegun sesaat, linglung, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kenyataan mencoba mengetuk alam sadarnya. Namun akal sehatnya tenggelam di dalam kegelapan ini.

_'Selamatkan anakku—'_

Junsu melotot, menyadari kejanggalan itu seketika. Suara itu menggema dari jauh, padahal jelas-jelas ia memeluk Jaejoong sedekat ini. Semakin ia mengusap tengkuk Jaejoong, semakin pula ia menyadari bahwa ini bukan lembut surai yang dimiliki adiknya, dan kecil tubuh dalam pelukannya seakan membawanya pada perasaan familiar yang lain.

"J-Joongie?" Junsu berbisik takut, diangkatnya dagu Jaejoong untuk memastikan lebih dekat. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat mata yang berbeda bertemu pandang dengannya. Sorot mata sendu, wajah pucat yang sama, tapi tentu saja— seluruh garis dan raut yang berbeda.

"Sungminnie?"

_A-ada apa ini? _Junsu nyaris memekik ketakutan, sosok Jaejoong dalam sekejap berubah menjadi putra angkatnya. Namun dalam balutan gaun yang sama, wajah pucat yang sama, dan perut buncit yang –sama...

_'Eomma, hiks... Tolong aku— Eomma—'_

Junsu kesulitan bernapas, tangannya ikut gemetar. Suara ratapan Sungmin terdengar begitu memilukan, membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Kepala, telinga, hati. _Ada apa ini?_

"B-baby? Sungminnie!" Junsu memekik kaget saat tubuh Sungmin tiba-tiba tersentak dari pelukannya dan terjengkang ke belakang. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Tubuh Sungmin menggelepar, sekuat apapun ia berusaha memeluk dan menenangkan Sungmin. Tubuh putra angkatnya justru mengejang makin hebat. Pupil hitamnya perlahan terangkat ke atas, darah mengalir dari lubang hidung dan sudut bibirnya.

Sembari menangis ketakutan, Junsu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melirik ke bawah, ke arah perut buncit Sungmin. Dan apa yang disaksikannya setelah itu nyaris saja membuatnya terkena serangan jantung.

Perut buncit itu bergolak! Mencuat ke sana kemari seakan apapun yang hidup di dalamnya berusaha mencari celah untuk membebaskan diri. Seakan kulit rapuh perut Sungmin siap untuk tersobek dari dalam sana. Saat tubuh Sungmin mengejang, perutnya yang buncit ikut bergolak hebat di balik gaun putihnya yang ternoda basah oleh merah.

Baru disadarinya... Merah— Merah— bukan pekat coklat karena kotornya debu bercampur air. Tapi merah—

Junsu berteriak ketakutan saat disadarinya genangan di atas lantai bukanlah air, gaun putih yang dikenakan Jaejoong dan Sungmin bukan kuyup oleh air. Itu darah! DARAH!

"Yunho-ya! Siwon-ah! Donghae! Mimi!" Junsu memekik sejadi-jadinya, meneriaki seluruh nama yang dikenalnya, berusaha meminta tolong ke segala arah. Namun yang terdengar di dalam ruangan ini hanyalah suara tangisnya sendiri, dan raungan putranya juga suara gejolak dari dalam perut Sungmin.

_'Eomma! Eomma! AARRRGGGHH!"_

"SUNGMIN-AH!"

* * *

.

oOoOoOo

.

* * *

"SUNGMIN-AH!" Junsu berteriak dan tersentak duduk dari atas pembaringannya. Terang sinar kamar menyambut indera matanya yang terasa perih. Suasana yang mencekam napasnya sudah berubah total. Ia kembali ke tempat ini. Ke dalam kamarnya dengan raja Hviturland yang terlelap tenang di sisinya.

"V-Valar— Oh, Valar." Junsu memegangi keningnya, sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran hebat. Keringat dingin membasahi gaun tidurnya. Kamar yang seharusnya dingin ini seketika terasa panas. Masih jelas sekali gambaran mimpi buruk yang baru saja ia alami. Sungmin— Sungminnya—

Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ini hanya mimpi biasa. Junsu melirik suaminya dan mendesah lega saat dilihatnya Yunho masih terlelap nyenyak. Raja itu pasti lelah sekali, Junsu merasa bersyukur atasnya. Ia bangun dari ranjangnya, mencari jubah dan membalut tubuhnya dengan segera.

Tidak, ia tidak akan bisa tenang setelah mengalami mimpi ini. Lebih-lebih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Junsu tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak sampai ia bisa bertemu dengan putra angkatnya dan memastikan keadaan Sungmin dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Karena itu Junsu membiarkan hatinya yang melangkah, ia segera keluar dari kamar raja tanpa menyadari bahwa raja itu tidak tidur sama sekali bahkan sejak sebelum ia terbangun tadi.

"Siwon-ah! Siwon-ah!" Junsu menggedor pintu perpustakaan, persetan dengan pelayan-pelayan yang memandangnya heran dan bertanya untuk menawarkan bantuan. Junsu langsung saja mengusir mereka dengan kasar, ia terlalu panik untuk berpikir jernih sekarang. Terlebih saat pintu besar perpustakaan terbuka dari dalam dan sosok yang dicari-carinya berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

"Ye? Kenapa ibunda tahu aku ada disini?"

Junsu tidak menjawabnya, ia langsung saja menghambur ke dalam dan menutup pintu ruang perpustakaan. Setelah ia melirik kesana kemari dan hanya melihat satu penjaga perpustaan berada di dalam ruangan, Junsu langsung saja berbalik memandang putra tirinya dengan sorot lelah. Hembus napasnya masih terdengar berat dan berantakan, tapi dengan tegas ia mengucapkannya—

"Antarkan aku ke Radourland!"

"H-huh?"

"Antarkan aku ke Radourland! Aku ingin bertemu Sungmin sekarang juga." tegas Junsu lagi.

"T-tapi ayahanda—"

"Aku bermimpi tentang Sungmin. Mimpi yang sangat buruk sekali. Aku memimpikan Sungmin sekarat, dia kesakitan, dan sendirian. Antarkan aku sekarang, Siwon-ah!"

Siwon terlalu bingung untuk mencerna segalanya. Ia menatap Junsu ragu. "T-tapi— Mimpi?"

"Ya! Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya pada mimpiku?"

"Bukan begitu." Siwon mencicit. Ia menunduk, berpikir sebentar. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menganggap Junsu tengah berdusta. Biar bagaimanapun, orang ini adalah cenayang terhebat yang pernah dimiliki Hviturland. Dan ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan saat Junsu menyebut kata 'Sungmin' barusan. Penderitaan dan sendirian. Ia tidak akan membiarkan adiknya mengalami kesulitan! Tapi—

"Aku tahu, aku bisa merasakannya. Sungmin sedang kesakitan sekarang. Kita harus memastikannya. Kau dan aku tidak ingin menyesal, bukan?"

Siwon menunduk dan berpikir makin dalam. Tiba-tiba teringat dengan pertengkaran ayahnya beberapa bulan lalu. Di saat bersamaan, Junsu meyakinkannya bahwa nyawa sang adik tengah terancam. Ayahnya pasti marah besar kalau sampai tahu ia mengantarkan ibunda ratu ke Radourland, tapi nyawa Sungmin jauh lebih penting—

Hingga akhirnya Siwon mengangguk. Memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatinya. Benar, ia tidak ingin menyesal.

"Baiklah, ibunda gantilah dengan pakaian yang pantas. Biar kukeluarkan Sleipnir dulu."

Junsu tersenyum lega. Tidak perlu menunggu lagi saat ia berbalik dan berlari kembali menuju ruang gantinya.

* * *

.

oOoOoOo

Tebeseeehhh!

oOoOoOo

.

* * *

Shengmin dan Sungmin bukan orang yang sama ya :" Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan komentar di chapter 5 kemarin. Maaf chap itu belum kami balas reviewnya. We love ya! Tinggalkan review yaaaa :"


	7. Chapter 7

Ket:

**Hviturland**: Tanah Putih. Negeri di utara yang tertutup salju abadi. Hampir seluruh penghuninya merupakan bangsa peri. Dipimpin oleh Ras Snowelf— peri salju.

**Radourland**: Tanah Merah. Negeri tropis yang menguasai barat dan membelah khatulistiwa, wilayahnya terluas. Penghuninya adalah bangsa peralihan/siluman penjelmaan binatang karnivora. Negeri ini dipimpin oleh Ras Werewolf.

**Svarturland**: Tanah Hitam. Negeri timur yang terdiri dari rawa, rimba, lembah, gua, gurun pasir, dan gunung berapi. Tanah tandus yang dihuni oleh bangsa Monster; Orc, Troll, Ogre, . Negeri ini dipimpin oleh Ras Ogre.

**Graentland**: Tanah Hijau. Tanah subur yang menjadi tempat tinggal bagi bangsa peralihan/siluman penjelmaan binatang herbivora dan bangsa manusia yang saling bersandingan. Negeri ini dipimpin oleh Ras manusia.

**Blarland**: Tanah Biru. Tanah yang sebagian besar terdiri dari perairan. Samudra, laut, danau, sungai, dataran basah, dan tanah di pesisir. Penghuninya adalah seluruh bangsa air. Duyung, kraken, fishman, etc. Negeri ini dipimpin oleh Ras Duyung.

* * *

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

Cursed Crown © Miinalee & Dndthecat

**Chapter 7**

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

"Yonghwa-hyung sudah pulang?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung saja terdengar begitu Kuixian membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, tapi ia tidak langsung menjawabnya. Senyum ramahnya kembali merekah, sorot matanya yang dalam dan tenang bertemu dengan tatapan sayu Kyuhyun. Seketika itu ia tahu kalau keadaan mantan-kakak-iparnya ini bertambah buruk sejak terakhir kali ia menengoknya pagi tadi.

"Hm? Kau sudah baikan, hyung?" Kuixian bertanya khawatir, ia melirik dua pelayan di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun, mengisyaratkan keduanya untuk keluar. Setelah mengambil alih sebuah nampan berisi obat-obatan dan makanan ringan dari tangan mereka, Kuixian duduk di sisi Kyuhyun dan menyodorkan segelas air. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menerimanya, putra mahkota itu malah balik memandangnya dengan sorot sedikit memaksa.

"Yonghwa masih ada di luar atau dia sudah pulang?"

Kuixian berdecak prihatin. "Padahal dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Akhirnya dia menitipkan pesan setelah kurayu untuk pulang—"

"Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa dulu."

_Aku tidak ingin mendengar dusta lagi_.

"Kepalaku sakit."

Kyuhyun memijati keningnya, sekelebat pemikiran dan beban itu kembali menghantam otaknya. Rasa-rasanya seluruh pelipis hingga ke ubun-ubunnya ikut berdenyut-denyut, nyeri sekali. Dan lebih gilanya lagi, hal ini sudah berlangsung selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Apa mungkin ayahnya itu mengirim guna-guna dari seberang negeri sana? Supaya ia tahu rasa dan menyerah lalu pulang? Cih, pintar sekali.

Kuixian menghela napas mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Tanpa berniat untuk memaksa Kyuhyun lagi, ia meletakkan nampan obat itu di atas meja. "Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu besok setelah kau merasa baikan."

"Tidak perlu, itu pasti hanya akal-akalan ayahku. Agar aku pulang dan kembali dijadikan bonekanya untuk menghasilkan keturunan. Biarkan saja, aku mau menginap beberapa minggu lagi disini."

Kening Kuixian mengernyit, ia mengangkat alisnya ragu. Tentu saja, amanah itu harus disampaikan. Tapi kalau Kyuhyun menolaknya seperti ini, ia akan dengan senang hati memilih untuk menuruti kakak angkatnya ini.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin."

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau-kalau sesuatu terjadi pada mate-mu? Kau tahu kan? Kalian sudah terikat sekarang, dan melihat keadaanmu sekarang ini— Bagaimana dengan dia?" Kuixian mencoba memancing, biar bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin disalahkan kalau ternyata pesan yang disampaikan Yonghwa itu benar dan bukan sekedar akal-akalan raja Radourland. Tapi jawaban Kyuhyun selanjutnya benar-benar membuatnya tercengang—

"Ikatan mate itu maksudmu?" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, ia menggeleng lemah karena kepalanya terus saja berdenyut menyakitkan. "Tidak pernah fatal. Bahkan kalau pun aku mati disini, paling-paling dia hanya terserang sakit kepala dan mimpi buruk berpuluh-puluh tahun. Separah-parahnya, dia akan diserang trauma dan menjadi paranoid seumur hidup."

"B-begitukah? Tapi itu terdengar mengerikan bagiku."

"Aku pasti pulang, walau tidak sekarang. Biar bagaimanapun, aku tidak mungkin lari dari bocah itu selamanya." Kyuhyun beringsut lemah, sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk bangun dari ranjang. Kuixian sempat beranjak dan menawarkan bantuan, tapi Kyuhyun mendesis tersinggung dan pada akhirnya raja Graentland itu mundur, membiarkan ia bergerak sendiri dan melangkah tertatih menuju jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar.

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang _mating_ seperti itu." Kuixian memandang sedih, sorot matanya berubah nanar. Tiba-tiba merasa pikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana. _Mate_. Mungkin hal itu begitu familiar di hatinya, namun rasanya ia begitu bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang ia tahu sekarang hanya pedih dan penyesalan.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, dadanya sedikit terasa sesak. Ada yang janggal namun Kyuhyun berusaha mengusir prasangkanya barusan. Ia mengalihkan pikiran dengan memandang keluar jendela, ke arah bulan yang nyaris membentuk purnama sempurna di atas sana. Memandang begitu jauh seakan merindukan sesuatu yang tak tergapai dan entah berada dimana. Tidak pernah ia merasakan perasaan asing seperti ini, mungkin ini efek mate yang tidak ia ketahui? Rasa rindu yang begitu menyayat-nyayat. Dorongan yang begitu menggebu untuk menyentuh— _Ugh_.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng gugup, berusaha mengusir bayangan wajah yang sekejap berkelebat dalam pikirannya.

Dengan tubuh yang sedikit condong maju, Kyuhyun berpegang pada pinggiran kokoh jendela itu. Sedikit merasa malu saat ia bahkan tidak sanggup berdiri dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

"Mate itu mengikat jiwa. Satu-satunya hal terfatal saat kau memiliki mate hanya –bersiap untuk kehilangan dirinya. Karena kalau terjadi sesuatu pada matemu, tidak akan ada penggantinya. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menikah atau berhubungan dengan siapapun lagi. Begitu pula sebaliknya yang akan terjadi pada matemu kalau dia sampai kehilangan dirimu. Hidup akan berubah menjadi neraka, hampa. Tubuh ini ada, namun jiwanya menghilang entah kemana."

"Oh."

"Karena itu, dibutuhkan rasa percaya yang dalam sebelum kau memutuskan untuk mengikat diri dengan cara yang begitu suci. Mate-mu adalah hidup dan matimu. Dalam artian yang benar-benar romantis— sekaligus menyakitkan." Kyuhyun menerawang jauh ke atas cakrawala, berusaha menekan memorinya yang terasa menyakitkan –tentang malam itu. Meski ia merasa kasihan pada nasib Sungmin, tentu saja ia juga merasa dirugikan. Semua terjadi tanpa kuasanya. Dan sekarang... Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali seorang pangeran di bawah umur yang manja dan kurang ajar. Pangeran itu sekarang menjadi hidup dan matinya. Kalau sampai Sungmin pergi—mati, maka tidak akan ada pilihan lain lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kuixian mengendikkan bahunya. "Tidak ada hal semacam _mating_ seperti itu dalam bangsaku."

"Tentu saja tidak ada. Kalian makhluk _fana_."

"Apa karena itu kau tidak mengikat kakakku menjadi mate? Karena dia makhluk _fana_?"

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia berbalik, bersandar ke jendela lalu mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di sisi kaca. Ditatapnya Kuixian dalam-dalam, sembari sibuk menyusun kata di dalam kepalanya agar ucapannya nanti tidak menyinggung raja muda ini.

"Tidak ada hukum mate dalam bangsamu, karena itu— Kalian tidak bisa diikat, tapi kami bisa mengikatkan diri pada kalian. Kalian tidak merasakan akibatnya, tapi kami bisa. Kasarnya, kalau aku menjadi mate kakakmu, maka dia akan menjadi hidup dan matiku. Tapi aku tidak menjadi hidup dan matinya. Kau mengerti? Bukankah itu tak adil? Kalau dia sampai selingkuh di belakangku, matilah aku."

Kuixian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya geli. Tawanya semakin membahana lagi tatkala wajah Kyuhyun makin mengeruh kesal.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Aku bisa mati dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Hidup di dalam neraka sedangkan dia enak-enakan bermain dengan lelaki lain."

Kuixian memeluk perutnya, terengah-engah saat berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Hingga akhirnya ia menggeleng-geleng, lalu menyeringai tidak setuju. "Kakakku tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, setuju. "Memang tidak mungkin, tapi dia manusia. Usianya fana. Dan itu masuk ke dalam perhitunganku."

"Dimengerti." Kuixian ikut mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum lembut.

"Hei, bukankah istrimu itu siluman kelinci? Kenapa kau tampak bodoh sekali tentang hal ini. Apa kau belum menjadi matenya?"

Kuixian tertegun, terlalu tercekat untuk dapat menjawabnya. Untungnya, Kyuhyun kembali membuka mulut dan menyela buru-buru.

"Ah, tapi tidak mungkin juga. Dia harus benar-benar MENCINTAIMU seperti orang idiot sebelum ia bisa melakukan hal itu." Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Suara tawanya terdengar mengerikan, sedikit serak dan berat, bercampur batuk di ujungnya.

Kuixian menunduk, seulas senyum sendu terukir di wajahnya. Tanpa sengaja, ia berbisik "Dia memang idiot."

"Apa?"

"Ah—Hahaha, tidak." Kuixian mengusap tengkuknya gugup. "Terimakasih untuk kuliahnya hari ini. Aku jadi tahu banyak soal _mate_ dan _mating_."

"Sama-sama. Ugh!" Kyuhyun terbatuk lagi.

"Hyung!" Kuixian berseru khawatir, buru-buru ia berdiri menghampiri Kyuhyun. Berniat menuntunnya kembali ke ranjang, namun Kyuhyun menolaknya dengan halus. "Istirahatlah, hyung. Kau tampak lemas sekali."

"Tidak, aku mau menunggu purnama." Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi, sesaat sebelum ia berpura-pura mendelik sembari menunjuk wajah Kuixian. "Dan perhatikan ucapanmu, bocah! Aku ini calon raja _werewolf _selanjutnya! Tidak boleh ada yang menyebutku lemah!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu." Kuixian berdecak kesal menghadapi sikap ngotot kakak angkatnya ini.

"Ya, baru saja kau mengucapkannya."

Kuixian menyerah untuk beradu mulut dengan Kyuhyun. "Tapi— Tidakkah kau berpikir sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi pada mate-mu? Baru kali ini aku melihatmu le— SAKIT..." Kuixian menghindari kata 'lemah' terucap dari mulutnya. "...seperti ini... Bagaimana kalau mate-mu benar-benar sedang sakit keras? Yonghwa hyung juga mengatakan—" Kuixian belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun langsung saja memotong dengan nada meninggi.

"APA? Bahwa Sungmin sedang sakit sekarang? HAH. Itu hanya akal-akalan mereka. Kalaupun bocah itu benar-benar sakit, dia tidak akan mati. Ada banyak tabib. Dan aku akan pulang beberapa minggu lagi."

"Kau tahu mate-mu sedang hamil?"

Kyuhyun tertegun. Sempat kehilangan kata-kata dan susah payah menelan ludahnya. Hamil? Ia ingin percaya, tapi semua akal cerdik dan jebakan ayahnya malam itu membuat keraguannya segera sirna. Keyakinannya sudah seteguh batu. Kalau sang ayah bisa memaksanya berhubungan seksual dengan seorang bocah, bukan tidak mungkin raja licik itu menghalalkan cara lain agar ia bersedia pulang ke Radourland. Kyuhyun menolak keras, ia tidak akan tertipu dua kali. Tentang Sungmin yang tengah sakit sekarang, mungkin masih bisa ia percaya. Bocah itu memang sakit-sakitan. Tapi hamil? Hah!

"Kau percaya? Kami hanya melakukannya satu kali dan bocah itu masih di bawah umur."

Kuixian merengut, memikirkan ucapan Yonghwa beberapa saat lalu. Apa itu benar-benar hanya tipuan raja Radourland, seperti yang dituduhkan Kyuhyun? Ia sempat bingung, bergelut dengan hatinya sendiri saat di sisi lain, perasaannya memberat untuk berada di pihak Kyuhyun, untuk membela kakak angkatnya dan melindunginya selama ia ada di istana ini.

Dan Kyuhyun, seakan melihat keraguan dari ekspresi Kuixian, langsung saja merangkul bahunya dan berujar, "Kau tahu ayahku."

Kuixian mengangguk lemah, teringat dengan sikap bijak Raja Radourland yang terkenal hingga ke seluruh penjuru negeri. Namun cerita yang sering dibawakan Kyuhyun selama ini membawa kesan lain, berbagi dengannya tentang sosok siapa sesungguhnya Raja Radourland itu.

"Tenang saja, kalau kau khawatir dengan keberadaanku disini. Aku akan segera pergi seminggu lagi."

"Bukan itu maksudku— Ah! Sudahlah jangan kita bahas lagi." Kuixian mengacak rambutnya, terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan hal ini lebih jauh lagi. Urusan kenegaraan sudah cukup membuatnya depresi. Sekarang ia memutuskan untuk menuruti Kyuhyun saja, dan mengurus kakak angkatnya ini sebisa yang ia mampu.

"Makanlah hyung, sudah berhari-hari kau tidak makan."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kau ingin daging mentah?"

"Kau ingat terakhir kali aku makan daging mentah?"

"Umh... Sepertinya— Tidak pernah."

"_Absolutely_. Karena aku tidak pernah makan daging mentah, terlalu menjijikan. Kau pikir werewolf itu apa?"

"Hahaha—" Kuixian mengusap tengkuknya grogi, sepertinya ia salah bicara. Tapi kalau ia minta maaf, mungkin Kyuhyun malah akan semakin merasa kesal.

"Malam ini purnama." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bicara, lagi. Kuixian hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum lembut, seakan mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun begitu kata 'purnama' terlontar dari bibir kakak angkatnya itu.

"Kau bisa gunakan bukit di balik benteng belakang. Atau halaman samping kalau kau tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari istana. Disana luas, cukup untukmu berlarian sampai subuh menjelang."

"Aish! Bukan itu maksudku—" Kyuhyun berdecak jengkel. Ia mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba meremang. Malam ini, rasanya berbeda dari purnama-purnama yang biasa ia lalui. "Entah kenapa, aku tidak ingin berubah. Tubuhku tidak mengizinkan itu."

"Karena kau terlalu lemas?" Lagi-lagi Kuixian berujar sok tahu, lebih-lebih dengan wajah sok polosnya itu— Kyuhyun mendelik makin jengkel.

"Bukan! Dan aku tidak lemas, bocah! Kau tidak percaya? Aku bisa membantingmu sampai ke bukit. Kemari!"

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda hyung! "

Kyuhyun mendengus. Terlalu malas melihat wajah Kuixian dan tawa tanpa dosanya itu hingga ia lebih memilih untuk berbalik, kembali bersandar di sisi jendela sembari menatap keluar. Di satu sisi, Kyuhyun terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa tubuhnya memang terasa lemas. Dari detik ke detik rasanya ia tak sanggup lagi menopang dirinya sendiri. Tapi Kyuhyun masih terus bertahan disana, egonya berada tinggi di atas kekuatan fisiknya. Dan ego itu yang membantunya berdiri kokoh memunggungi Kuixian seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Lalu kenapa? Ada apa hyung?"

Suara khawatir Kuixian sedikit menyayat memorinya. Kyuhyun mendongak makin tinggi, berusaha fokus menatap purnama yang tidak lagi tertutupi awan gelap. Begitu bersinar di atas cakrawala kelam, tanpa satu pun bintang. Ini Graentland, tentu saja ia tidak akan mendengar suara lolongan serigala di negeri ini bahkan saat purnama tiba. Tapi rasanya, jeritan dan gonggongan itu terasa begitu dekat. Menguar dari dalam ingatannya sendiri, kembali dihidupkan dengan begitu nyata di dalam alam pikirnya. Suara teriakan kesakitan berbaur dengan bau kematian—

"Ini malam saat aku kehilangan Bora dan bayi kami. Kau ingat? Saat itu juga purnama. Sudah lama sekali, aku nyaris tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi."

Kuixian tidak akan berdusta kalau saja Kyuhyun bertanya. Ia sakit hati mendengar kata-kata itu. _'Nyaris tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi._' Seakan mengatakan dengan gamblang bahwa kakak perempuan kesayangannya sudah tidak lagi berada di dalam hati putra mahkota Radourland ini, sudah tidak dicintai lagi, nyaris terlupakan kalau saja lukisannya yang besar tidak terpajang di aula utama istana. Tapi Kuixian lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Purnama-purnama sebelum ini selalu terasa normal. Tapi kenapa sekarang, perasaan yang sama datang lagi seperti saat itu?" Kyuhyun berbisik, lirih. Matanya menatap sendu entah ke arah mana.

"Begitukah?" Kuixian mencoba untuk menimpali, "Mungkin kau merindukan mereka?"

"Mungkin." Jawaban itu terdengar ragu, nyaris mengecewakan Kuixian saat bersamaan Kyuhyun berbalik. Wajahnya sepucat mayat dan tatapannya makin sayu.

"Mungkin aku harus berziarah ke makam mereka. Besok, atau lusa."

Kuixian terkesiap, dengan panik ia menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun. Kuixian bersumpah ia tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Yang paling membuatnya tertegun, cairan pekat mengalir perlahan dari lubang hidung Kyuhyun. Dan bahkan putra mahkota itu tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau menunjuk wajahku, bocah!"

"H-hyung! Hidungmu berdarah!"

* * *

.

oOoOoOo

.

* * *

Lorong di sayap kanan istana Radourland malam itu tampak ramai. Pelayan-pelayan dan belasan tabib istana tak lekang berlalu lalang, tak jarang dari mereka berwajah pucat. Ini purnama, sudah seharusnya mereka beristirahat di kediaman masing-masing semenjak larangan 'berburu liar' dibuat di negara ini. Meski sulit, mereka bisa menggunakan daging mentah binatang yang sudah disembelih untuk menekan hasrat _lahiriah_ werewolf kala purnama tiba. Tapi malam ini, puluhan penghuni istana terpaksa berjaga dalam wujud manusia mereka. Dengan keteguhan untuk megabdi pada perintah raja, mereka tetap bertahan di tempat itu dan menunggu perintah dari dalam kamar Putra Mahkota.

Setiap kali ratu memekik panik, satu tabib akan keluar dan digantikan oleh tabib lain yang menunggu di depan pintu. Pelayan-pelayan hanya akan masuk membawakan bermacam obat-obatan yang diperlukan, tanpa bicara dan tanpa bertanya. Karena suasana di dalam sana sudah cukup kacau untuk semakin direcoki.

"_Lakukan sesuatu!"_

"_Kau tidak berguna!"_

"_Ganti tabibnya! Ganti tabibnya!"_

Pelayan-pelayan itu saling berpandangan dan para tabib menghela napas lelah. Seorang tabib paruh baya keluar dari kamar putra mahkota dengan wajah pucat, dan seorang tabib yang lebih muda bergerak gesit tanpa diperintah. Menggantikan tabib sebelumnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Dari dalam kamar, suasana kacau itu terasa semakin menekan. Dua orang pelayan bergerak hati-hati, berusaha memegangi seseorang yang mengejang di atas ranjang. Sedangkan ratu menghempas tangannya dengan frustasi, raja yang berdiri di sisinya tengah berusaha menenangkan istrinya dan merangkul bahunya.

"Ini purnama, aku mengerti kalau kau panik seperti ini. Istirahatlah chagi, kau bisa berubah sejenak dan menenangkan diri."

Kangin merangkul bahu istrinya, berkali-kali memancing Leeteuk untuk berbalik dan berhenti memandangi Sungmin yang tengah mengejang hebat di atas ranjang. Pemandangan mengerikan itu hanya membuat istrinya semakin panik, dan kepanikannya tidak akan membantu apa-apa kecuali semakin memperburuk kesehatannya yang memang semakin menurun akhir-akhir ini.

"Tidak perlu." Dengan ketus Leeteuk menampik tangan Kangin. Ia mendesis marah saat suaminya itu tak putus asa dan justru merangkul bahunya makin erat.

"Tubuhmu menggigil, ayo. Biar kuantar ke halaman belakang."

"Aku tidak mau Yongwoon!" sentak Leeteuk sembari mendorong dada Kangin, menunjukkan pada sang suami betapa ia tengah frustasi sekarang.

"Hy—nghhh!" suara erangan tertahan itu langsung saja mengalihkan perhatian Leeteuk. Ratu itu tersedak, air matanya kembali menggenang. Dengan serampangan didorongnya dua pelayan yang duduk di sisi ranjang. Berusaha menyingkirkan mereka dan memposisikan dirinya sedekat mungkin dari Sungmin. "Minggir! Biar aku saja yang melakukannya!"

Kangin buru-buru menahan bahu Leeteuk sebelum istrinya itu sempat melepaskan kancing kemeja Sungmin yang sudah kuyup oleh keringat. "Biar tabib saja yang menanganinya chagi."

"Mereka tidak berguna! Kejangnya bahkan tidak berhenti!" pekik Leeteuk setengah menangis. Ia memegangi tangan Sungmin dan menahan pinggulnya perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak memperparah penderitaan Sungmin.

Kangin menunduk dan mendesah sedih. "Mereka memang tidak berguna. Kalau begitu biarkan saja pelayan yang memeganginya, pastikan saja Sungmin tidak menggigit lidahnya. Kejangnya akan berhenti setelah purnama berlalu."

"Kau mau menyiksanya sampai mati?" Leeteuk memandang Kangin tidak percaya, kali ini air matanya mengalir tanpa suara. Ia segera mengusapnya dengan kasar, menarik napas panjang dan berbalik memunggungi Kangin. "Kau tidak berhasil membawa putramu pulang, dan lihat hasilnya!"

Kangin menghela napas, lagi. Terlalu lelah dengan semua pertengkaran ini.

"Kita tidak tahu chagi, Yonghwa bahkan belum kembali dari Graentland. Berdoa saja menantu kita tidak pulang sendirian besok pagi."

"Besok pagi?" Leeteuk berdecih, tangannya yang tengah menggenggam jemari Sungmin gemetaran dan dingin. "Maka saat kepulangan Kyuhyun itu dia akan menyaksikan mayat _mate_nya sekaligus aku!"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu terus, aish!"

"Ini pernah terjadi, lima belas tahun yang lalu dan saat itu juga purnama. Istri Kyuhyun tidak mampu melewati malam itu dan akhirnya mati bersama bayinya, kau membiarkan tragedi itu terulang lagi malam ini. Dan semuanya salahmu!"

"Sungmin tidak akan mati! Kalau kau panik seperti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Tenang sayang, tenang." Kangin berbisik lembut, meski gurat-gurat wajahnya menunjukkan betapa lelahnya ia. Ditariknya bahu Leeteuk agar ratu cantik itu balas memandangnya dan menatap lurus ke dalam matanya. "Tatap aku, tarik napas. Menantu kita bukan manusia, dia pasti bertahan. Percaya padaku."

Itu sedikit berhasil. Seakan memiliki daya magis, pupil keemasan Kangin berhasil merasuk ke dalam sanubari Leeteuk dan membantunya bernapas tenang. Air mata tetap mengalir di wajahnya, namun Leeteuk sudah tidak bersuara, dan ekspresinya melembut. Ia menurunkan tangan Kangin dari bahunya, seakan meminta izin untuk berbalik lagi.

Memang benar seperti yang diduga oleh Kangin.

Sesungguhnya, Leeteuk tidak tahan melihat pemandangan di hadapannya ini. Tubuh kecil Sungmin terbalut pakaian tipis yang basah oleh keringatnya sendiri. Wajahnya sepias mayat, matanya terkadang memejam kesakitan, kadang membelalak dan rahangnya berderak mengerikan. Tubuhnya menegang, mengejang, sesekali menggeliat kesana kemari. Air mata yang mengalir dan suara erangan tertahan menjadi bukti betapa penderitaan itu tak sanggup ditanggungnya sendiri. Leeteuk menangis seseunggukan, berusaha menyelipkan sapu tangannya ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Menjaga agar pemuda itu tidak menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

Tidak satupun tabib berhasil menghentikan semua itu, bahkan sentuhan mereka seakan memperparah keadaan yang ada. Seorang tabib yang berdiri disana juga diperlakukan seperti patung. Siapapun tahu, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghentikan semua ini berada jauh di seberang negeri. Karena hal seperti ini bukan jarang terjadi. Memang sudah seharusnya, induk yang mengandung bayi werewolf melalui malam yang mengerikan saat purnama tiba. Terlebih saat induk itu bukan keturunan werewolf. Penderitaannya mungkin akan berkali lipat.

Tapi, rasanya semua penderitaan istri-istri mengandung di negeri ini, tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang disaksikan Leeteuk malam ini. Belum pernah ada yang semengerikan ini—

Leeteuk terkesiap kaget saat ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, perut Sungmin mencuat ke beberapa sisi. Cetakan kaki dan tangan mungil dengan cakar panjang tampak di atas kulit rapuh itu, seakan menunjukkan eksistensinya sebagai keturunan langsung raja werewolf.

Terlalu kaget, Leeteuk tidak mampu berkata-kata. Dengan ternganga disaksikannya bagaimana perut itu bergerak liar dan mencuat kesana kemari, seakan siap menembus daging dan kulit Sungmin yang tampak rapuh sekaligus mengerikan.

"_Kyuh— Hynghhhh!_" suara desisan itu yang menyadarkan Leeteuk, disusul dengan teriakan memekikkan telinga.

"Y-Yongwoon-ah! Kenapa ini! Kau melihatnya, kan! Lakukan sesuatu!"

Kangin tidak bisa mempertahankan sikap tenangnya lagi. Terlebih saat tubuh Sungmin tersentak tinggi. Suara jerit deritanya melengking menyakitkan, seakan bersahutan dengan lolongan serigala dari luar istana dan cahaya purnama yang menyusup masuk dari balik jendela.

"Lakukan sesuatu!" Leeteuk berseru makin panik. Perlahan, cairan pekat kemerahan mengalir dari hidung mancung bocah snowelf itu. Dan tabib di ujung ranjang juga ikut menegang, menunggu perintah saat dilihatnya darah mengalir dari balik celana Sungmin dan mengotori atas ranjang.

* * *

.

oOoOoOo

.

* * *

Kyuhyun mendelik begitu mendengar ucapan Kuixian, seakan tidak percaya ia mengusap bawah hidungnya dengan telunjuk. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, cairan kental berwarna kemerahan itu mengotori jarinya dan kini mengalir makin deras lalu menyusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Asin getir yang terasa familiar, seperti mengecap darah lawan di tengah medan perang. Meski bedanya— kali ini darah itu berasal dari dirinya.

Dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, sesuatu seakan mencekam batinnya. Membayang-bayang jauh di dalam sana dan merongrong seperti setan di tengah kegelapan malam. Tubuhnya gemetaran, keringat dingin kuyup membasahi tengkuknya. Dengan malu Kyuhyun harus mengakuinya—

Ia ketakutan.

"S-sepertinya aku memang harus pulang sekarang." Entah niat itu datang darimana, Kyuhyun mengucapkannya seakan hal itulah yang sejak tadi membayangi otaknya. Ia ingin pulang, sesuatu di seberang negeri sana seakan memanggil-manggil jiwanya. Dan itu terasa menyakitkan. Nyaring suara teriakan berdengung di dalam kepalanya. Kyuhyun kesulitan memfokuskan pandangan, bayangan Kuixian bahkan tampak memudar meski berkali-kali ia menggeleng-geleng dan menampar pipinya. Bermaksud menyadarkan diri namun hal itu justru menambah nyeri kepalanya tiga kali lipat.

Dengan tertatih, Kyuhyun berusaha melangkah. Dua tapak, nyaris saja ia terhuyung jatuh kalau saja Kuixian tidak gesit menangkap tubuhnya.

"Hyung!" pekik Kuixian panik, buru-buru dirangkulnya bahu Kyuhyun dan dibimbingnya tubuh lemah itu menuju ranjang.

"Kenapa kau ini? Aku harus pulang, Kuixian!" Kyuhyun bersikeras berdiri, meski kali ini ia tidak menolak bantuan Kuixian sebagai tempatnya bertopang energi.

"H-hyung, baiklah-baiklah. Biar kusiapkan pasukan untuk mengantarmu, tapi biarkan tabib memeriksamu dulu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku mau pulang!" Kyuhyun mendengus marah, ditampiknya bantuan tangan Kuixian. Ia tersinggung karena adik angkatnya itu terus saja menghalangi niatnya untuk pulang. Karena itu, mati-matian dengan kekuatannya sendiri, Kyuhyun berdiri dan melangkah berusaha mencapai pintu. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Kyuhyun sadar kini rasa sakit itu bertambah dan semakin menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ke seluruh sendi-sendi dan otot yang tiba-tiba terasa menegang. Perutnya melilit, nyeri sekali. Sesuatu seakan meremas seluruh organ dalam beserta usus-ususnya, mengacaknya, menarik dan menekan kesana-kemari. Kyuhyun mengeram menahan seluruh gerung kesakitannya, namun itu tidak bertahan lama. Wajahnya yang pias kini memerah, tidak pernah ia merasakan sakit seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Seperti langit runtuh tepat di atas kepalanya, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menahan rasa sakit itu lebih lama.

"A-AARRRGGGHH!"

Kyuhyun berhasil mencapai pintu dan berpegang di sana. Namun setelah itu, ia tidak mengingat apapun selain teriakan Kuixian yang menggema hingga ke lorong depan.

"H-HYUNG!"

* * *

.

oOoOoOo

.

* * *

Tiga jam berlalu dan Sungmin terlelap tenang di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Leeteuk terduduk di sisinya, memunggungi raja yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri di ambang pintu. Terlalu bingung harus berbuat apa dan mengatakan apa.

Bahu itu bergetar dan desah sendu terdengar. Kangin tahu hanya dari dua hal itu, Ia tahu bahwa Leeteuk juga sudah lelah. Tapi istrinya itu tetap bersikeras berjaga di sini sampai besok pagi, dan besok pagi Leeteuk pasti akan kembali bersikeras untuk berjaga hingga malam datang. Terus seperti itu hingga ia sendiri lupa menjaga kesehatannya siang dan malam.

Kangin menghela nafas. Ia harus berbuat apa? Selain mengizinkan istrinya tercinta untuk bermalam sekali lagi di kamar ini. Setidaknya Leeteuk lebih tenang sekarang, sejak menantu snowelf-nya itu berhenti mengejang dan terlelap pulas seperti mayat. Wajah bocah itu sepucat kertas, ekspresinya begitu lepas seakan tak tersisa jejak penderitaan yang sejak tadi mengurat hingga ke keningnya. Kalau saja dadanya tidak bergerak naik dan turun, Kangin yakin sekali Leeteuk akan histeris memanggil seluruh tabib kerajaan.

Tidak ingin sombong, Kangin bersyukur kepada Dewa dari dalam hatinya. Semua penderitaan dan tragedi mengerikan itu sudah berlalu. Meski ada sedikit penyesalan, Kangin terus menghibur dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya menantunya ini selamat. Kondisinya jauh lebih enak dipandang sejak bayi itu dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya.

Tapi hal itu pula yang menjadi penyesalan Kangin satu-satunya. Setelah berjuang untuk tumbuh dan hidup tanpa kehadiran ayahnya, akhirnya bayi yang belum terbentuk sempurna itu luruh juga. Terpaksa dilahirkan saat tubuh Sungmin seakan 'menolak' untuk mempertahankannya karena Kyuhyun tidak ada disini.

Kangin beringsut mundur, sedikit ragu untuk mencapai pintu. Hatinya terasa berat. Tentu saja ia masih ingat ancaman Leeteuk kemarin malam. Sungmin memang selamat, tapi cucu mereka tidak.

Leeteuk tentunya tidak akan melakukan hal-hal nekat seperti yang ia takutkan, kan?

Kangin berbalik, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara saat ia melenggang keluar kamar. Melihat puluhan pelayan sibuk berlalu lalang di lorong istana, Kangin sudah tahu kemana langkahnya harus tertuju. Dengan terburu-buru ia bermaksud mencapai balai istana, tempat dimana para tabib dan dayang-dayang tengah sibuk menyiapkan upacara pemakaman.

Di tengah kerumunan itu, sebuah peti kecil yang terpahat halus dengan ukiran-ukiran serigala khas Radourland dan bertahtakan puluhan permata diletakkan di atas meja. Di sekelilingnya, bunga-bunga dan sesajen tersusun rapi dan menghampar, sebisa mungkin tidak menutupi peti kecil tempat persemayaman terakhir cucunya –cucu laki-laki pertama yang sudah ia nantikan sejak lama. Cucu laki-laki yang selalu diimpikannya, yang luruh sebelum berkembang —semua karena Kyuhyun putranya yang bodoh itu! Hah!

Tapi tidak apa-apa. Alih-alih tenggelam dalam kesedihan, Kangin merasa sedikit terhibur karena sesuai dugaannya. Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pasti akan menghasilkan keturunan laki-laki.

_Kutukan itu telah berakhir!_

Sungmin berhasil selamat kali ini, besar artinya snowelf itu bisa mewujudkan impiannya memiliki cucu seorang pangeran. Kelak menantu termudanya itu pasti bisa memberikan cucu laki-laki kembali, untuk meneruskan garis tahta kerajaan mereka.

Benar. Tidak seharusnya ia berlarut-larut berduka. Sekarang semua sudah jelas dan dengan ikatan _mate _itu, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun akan 'mengabaikan' Sungmin lagi.

"Tabib Jung!" Kangin berseru tanpa mengangkat kepalanya, ia masih sibuk memandangi peti mati kecil itu dan mengusapnya dengan perlahan. Seakan menyampaikan ucapan sayang dan selamat tinggalnya yang terakhir—

"Ye, Yang Mulia?"

"Kumpulkan seluruh cenayang, aku ingin upacara pelepasan yang megah untuk cucu pangeran pertamaku."

"Siap, Yang Mulia."

"Dan ukir nama Kyujong di atas peti ini. Aku ingin permatanya ditambah dengan kumala."

"Ye, tuanku."

"Kau boleh pergi." usir Kangin tanpa berbalik, kini jemarinya sibuk menjelajahi sudut-sudut peti kecil itu. Senyum sendunya terkembang, dengan lirih ia membisikkan nama itu, "Kyujong-ku..."

"Tuanku?"

"Apa lagi?" Kangin mengeram marah. Ia berbalik dan menyadari bahwa orang yang baru saja memanggilnya ini bukan tabib Jung, melainkan seorang pengawal istana. Dari wajahnya yang mengerut cemas, Kangin langsung tahu kalau sesuatu tengah terjadi di luar sana. "Ada apa?"

"Yang Mulia, di aula depan istana ada dua snowelf yang mengaku sebagai kerabat Pangeran Sungmin. Mereka memaksa masuk untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin-sshi. Mohon perintah dari tuanku."

Kangin mendelik. Tapi ia segera berdehem untuk menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

Snowelf kerabat Sungmin? Mungkinkah itu Yunho dan Permaisu– ah tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin seorang raja dan ratu meninggalkan istananya. Apa mungkin itu saudara Sungmin yang lain?

Aish. Apapun itu, Kangin tidak menyukai kedatangan mereka. Kenapa keluarga besannya tiba-tiba datang saat keadaan kacau begini dan tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dulu?

"Hanya berdua?"

"Ya, berdua. Tanpa pengawal lain. Dan mereka menunggang –um kuda..." pengawal itu kesulitan mengutarakannya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Kuda?" _Yang benar saja._ "Dari Hviturland datang kemari menunggang kuda?" Oh rasa-rasanya Kangin mulai mencurigai sesuatu.

"Y-ya, tuanku. Kuda besar berkaki delapan dan bersayap tuanku."

Kangin terkesiap. Tidak salah lagi. Hanya satu orang yang memiliki peliharaan itu di dunia ini. Choi Siwon, Putra Mahkota Hviturland.

Untuk apa dia kemari? Terlebih tanpa pengawal dan menunggang Sleipnir di tengah malam seperti ini?

Kangin mulai merasa was-was dengan prasangkanya sendiri. Apa berita tentang Sungmin sudah menyebar sampai ke Hviturland? Kangin mendesis, kesal. Ia siap memenggal siapapun yang bertanggung jawab membocorkan berita ini keluar kerajaan. Ia akan segera mengumpulkan para tabib setelah 'tamu-tamu'nya ini pulang.

"Ini tidak baik..." Kangin berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, berlarut-larut memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya hingga ia melupakan maksud awal kedatangan pengawal itu.

"Tuanku…"

"A-ah ya!" Kangin menghela napas dan tersenyum bijak, meski sedikit terkesan kaku. Keputusannya sudah bulat, ia akan menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi.

"…Bawa mereka kamar pangeran. Biarkan mereka menjenguk Sungmin-sshi." Titah Kangin. Junho langsung menunduk dan memberi salam lalu keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menjalankan perintah sang raja.

'_Tidak apa-apa… Semua akan baik-baik saja.'_ Kangin mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri walau tangannya sudah mulai mendingin. Sebisa mungkin, ia ingin menghindari perang selagi putranya belum memiliki penerus kerajaan.

Pria bertubuh besar itu berbalik, dengan terburu-buru melangkah kembali ke kamar putranya. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Leeteuk menghadapi para snowelf itu sendirian. Paling tidak, ia harus menyapa keluarga besannya barang sebentar.

* * *

.

oOoOoOo

.

* * *

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu! Kau bisa bicara, kan?!" Siwon membentak seorang pengawal Radourland di depan aula itu. Berkali-kali ia menanyakan keberadaan adiknya dan pengawal ini bahkan tidak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun! Andai saja ini Hviturland, ia pasti sudah mencincang prajurit ini untuk dijadikannya campuran pangan Sleipnir!

"Siwon-ah…" Junsu berbisik pelan, berusaha menenangkan emosi putra tirinya.

"Tapi ibunda—"

"Tuanku."

Siwon menoleh dan menghela napas berat saat dilihatnya prajurit yang tadi pergi untuk menemui raja sudah kembali, dan kali ini senyum juga bungkukan ramahnya membawa harapan lebih. Tapi Putra tertua Hviturland itu bersumpah, ia sudah siap mengamuk di kerajaan ini kalau saja pengawal ini kembali melarangnya menemui Sungmin. "Kami harus menemui Sungmin."

"Ya, silahkan ikuti saya."

Junsu dan Siwon saling bertukar pandangan lega mendengar itu. Dengan langkah antusias, Junsu melangkah mengikuti pengawal itu disusul Siwon di belakang mereka.

Langkah membawa mereka melalui sebuah aula besar yang ramai, orang-orang berlalu lalang dan tampak begitu sibuk dengan sesuatu. Junsu mencoba mengabaikannya, ia tidak ingin tahu mengapa aula istana seramai itu saat tengah malam seperti ini. Namun perasaannya terus membisikkan sesuatu yang buruk, meskipun langkah mereka sudah menjauh dari aula dan kini memasuki sebuah lorong besar bercabang-cabang.

Junsu menelan ludah, perasaannya sungguh tidak enak. Samar, ia bisa mencium bau 'kematian' menguar di udara. Seketika itu jantungnya berdegup makin kencang. Diremasnya lagi tangan Siwon saat sekejap ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya menggigil. Hatinya resah. Bayangan mimpi buruknya kembali berkelebat.

Sungmin… Sungmin tidak mungkin mati kan? Tidak… tidak mungkin. Bayi kecilnya itu baru hidup selama 14 tahun. Tuhan tidak akan mengambilnya secepat itu…

_Ya kan?_

Siwon melirik wajah Junsu, keningnya ikut bertaut melihat wajah pucat dan ekspresi cemas bercampur di wajah ratu. Entah itu karena rasa cemas ratu pada Sungmin, atau efek kelelahan karena perjalanan panjang mereka melewati batas negara. Menunggangi Sleipnir untuk perjalanan jauh, tanpa pengaman dan di tengah cuaca begini saat malam hari... Siwon jadi khawatir dengan keadaan Junsu.

"Silahkan masuk." Pengawal itu menepi di depan pintu saat mereka mencapai ke ruangan yang dituju. Junsu melangkah lebih dulu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tidak, ia belum siap melihat mayat Sungmin tergeletak di dalam sana.

Seakan dituntun oleh mata hatinya, tatapan Junsu tertuju lurus pada satu arah. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Kangin yang berdiri di sisi jendela, dan Leeteuk yang ikut duduk di atas ranjang. Matanya terpaku pada satu sosok familiar yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sungminnya…

Sungmin tidak tampak seperti orang yang tengah kesakitan, tubuhnya diam tak bergerak di atas ranjang. _Apa—_

…_apa mereka sudah terlambat?_

Air mata Junsu tak bisa terbendung lagi. Bibirnya bergetar. Meski dia bukan ibu kandung Sungmin, dialah yang membesarkannya sejak lahir, sejak Jaejoong terpaksa pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan bayi kecilnya pada Junsu.

"SUNGMINNIE!" raung Junsu tak tertahankan. Ia berhambur memeluk mayat Sungmin, membuat Leeteuk terlonjak kaget karena jeritannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Saking sedihnya, Junsu bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Sungmin masih bernapas dipelukannya.

Melihat reaksi Junsu, Siwon terpancing untuk percaya. Ia menahan napas saat seakan langit runtuh di atas kepalanya, tangannya yang mengepal berubah dingin.

_A-apa iya? Sungmin__ telah__ tiada?_

Tidak ingin percaya, namun Junsu yang meyakinkannya. Ini Junsu yang memiliki 'penglihatan' terkuat diantara seluruh cenayang Hviturland.

Siwon mengerang frustasi, airmatanya membuncah dan napasnya memburu karena emosi. Ia berpaling dan bertemu mata dengan Kangin yang tampak begitu tenang, ekspresi ramah raja itu justru membuat amarahnya makin meluap. Nyaris saja ia menyerang raja Radourland kalau saja tidak banyak pengawal yang mencegatnya di depan pintu.

"K-kau bisa menyakitinya!" Leeteuk memekik khawatir, berusaha melepaskan Sungmin dari pelukan orang itu. Entah siapa orang ini, namun begitu mereka bertukar pandang, Leeteuk tahu kalau orang ini—

Snowelf!

Junsu menegang kaget, hanya bertukar pandang dengan Leeteuk sebentar karena tiba-tiba, sesuatu menggeliat dalam pelukannya. Junsu memekik tertahan saat ia menyadari dada Sungmin bergerak naik dan turun.

Sungmin masih bernapas! Bayi kecilnya masih hidup!

"Siwon-ah! S-Sungmin—" Junsu berbalik, rautnya berubah haru. Tidak peduli Siwon sedang terlibat pergulatan dengan tentara Radourland di depan pintu sana. Siwon berhenti memberontak, ekspresinya melunak.

"…Minnie-ah…?" Siwon mencicit, merasa ragu untuk bergerak padahal semua pengawal itu sudah berhenti mencegatnya. Namun Junsu mengangguk bersemangat, seakan meyakinkan Siwon untuk terus mendekat hingga ia melempar diri dan ikut bersimpuh di sisi ranjang lalu melenguh lega, menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang menguarkan aroma tubuh Sungmin. Aroma tubuh yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Tapi tunggu— Ada yang aneh. Sesuatu terasa berbeda.

Siwon mengendus makin panik. Senyumnya memudar kala ia menyadari aroma tubuh Sungmin bercampur dengan aroma lain. Semakin dekat wajahnya dari tubuh Sungmin, semakin terasa jelas pula semuanya. Siwon meraup telapak tangan Sungmin dan menciumnya perlahan. Aroma yang menusuk hidungnya terasa asing.

Secara spontan, Siwon berpaling dan menatap Leeteuk dengan garang. Namun amarahnya tak mungkin terlampiaskan, karena ia tahu.

'_Bukan, bukan dari dia.'_

Meskipun bau Leeteuk sangat kuat menguar di sekitar Sungmin, tapi bukan dia. Siwon mengerang tertahan, merasa emosinya naik hingga ke kerongkongan. Ingin ia berteriak, menolak mengakui kenyataan pahit ini. Tapi bagaimanapun juga bukti ini menamparnya telak. Seseorang telah menandai adiknya.

"Siapa yang menandainya?" Siwon mendesis.

"Putra Makhota, tentu saja." Kangin menjawab tenang. Namun apapun jawabannya, Siwon hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Dia bahkan belum cukup usia!"

Kangin tidak menjawabnya lagi, raja itu lebih memilih untuk diam. Terlebih saat istrinya menatap mereka dengan khawatir.

"Tidak bisakah kalian menunggu hingga tubuhnya siap?" Siwon berseru lagi, tidak peduli jika ia baru saja menghardik raja negri ini. Persetan, kelak ia juga akan menjadi raja. Dan raja pertama yang akan ia tikam dengan pedangnya, adalah raja negara ini. Kim Youngwoon.

"Siwon-ah." Junsu berbisik mengingatkan, dahinya mengerut dan suaranya terdengar lemah. Seakan mengerti isyarat panggilan itu, Siwon menahan napas dan menelan semua amarahnya. Ia bisa meluapkannya nanti. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah Sungmin, Siwon tidak bisa mengkhawatirkan hal lain terlebih saat Junsu tampak begitu fokus memeriksa sesuatu. Mata cenayang itu terpejam sembari tangannya mengusap perut Sungmin. Siwon menelan ludah. Oh, perasaannya tak enak.

Junsu terkesiap. Baru menyadari bahwa hawa kematian yang tadi terasa olehnya bukan benar-benar milik Sungmin. Tapi... aura itu masih tersisa di sekitar perut Sungmin. Seakan diingatkan oleh mimpi buruknya malam tadi, Junsu meringis, terenyuh. Itu bukan mimpi buruk, firasatnya benar-benar terjadi. Sungmin memang hamil! Namun... Namun bayinya tidak selamat.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

Junsu meremas tangan Sungmin erat, emosinya campur aduk. Di satu sisi ia merasa senang karena Sungmin masih hidup, namun di sisi lain, ia marah dan kesal. Sudah pasti ini semua kesalahan mereka, makhluk barbar Radourland! Junsu bersumpah akan mengorek seluruh informasi yang ada, tapi ia juga harus bisa mengontrol emosinya. Kalau ia sampai lepas kendali, emosi Siwon akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi. Terlebih kondiri Sungmin sedang sangat lemah. Dan mereka juga kalah jumlah.

Junsu melirik ke arah Leeteuk yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh di sisinya. Ingin membentak namun perasaan kesal itu segera luntur saat ia bertemu dengan sorot cemas di wajah pucat Leeteuk. Tampaknya orang ini lelah sekali, matanya sedikit bengkak, bibirnya kering dan kantung matanya menghitam. Sepertinya ia habis menangis.

Leeteuk melirik Kangin, mengharapkan jawaban saat suaminya itu hanya mengangguk dengan mengerti.

"…Mari kita bicara di ruangan lain."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Kami akan membawa Sungmin pulang." Siwon memotongnya buru-buru. Raja mendelik dan pria cantik di sisi ranjang ikut terkesiap.

"Siwon-ah."

"Tapi Ibunda—"

Junsu mendongak, mentap tenang ke dalam mata putra tirinya. Seakan meminta izin untuk mengambil alih. Meskipun sedikit tidak rela, Siwon menunduk patuh dan mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Menahan emosinya yang bergejolak dengan mengepalkan tangan. Ia siap menghantam apa saja kalau memang perlu.

"Dimana Putra Mahkota?" Junsu tiba-tiba bertanya, matanya beralih melirik Kangin di sisi pintu. Ekspresinya memang melunak, namun siapapun tahu sorot tajam itu menusuk.

"Dia sedang berkunjung ke Graentland, Raja hijau adalah teman karibnya." Kangin setengah berdusta, tidak lupa menyelipkan senyum di wajahnya. Namun sesaat kemudian, Kangin menyesali ucapannya. Lebih menyesal lagi saat ia tidak memiliki pilihan untuk memberi jawaban lain. Kyuhyun memang tidak ada disini, lalu ia harus berkata apa?

"Tidak. Dia pergi terlalu lama." Junsu memejamkan matanya, ia meremas selimut Sungmin terlalu erat. Mencium aroma tak sedap dari sekelebat memori yang tersisa di tempat ini. "Berniat meninggalkan putraku huh?"

"Tidak mungkin begitu—"

"Egois sekali!" hardik Junsu sembari mendelik. Buru-buru ia menenangkan diri, emosinya akan turut memancing emosi Siwon. "Kau membiarkannya pergi setelah putramu menandai Sungmin?"

"Menantuku sedang menjemputnya, mereka sedang di perjalanan." Kangin bahkan tidak tahu darimana nyalinya berasal untuk terus melanjutkan dusta itu. Betapa memalukan, seorang raja besar seperti dirinya harus terus berdusta demi seorang snowelf bertubuh rapuh di hadapannya ini. Bisa saja ia membunuh dua orang ini, lalu menyembunyikan jasad mereka. Tapi entah kenapa niatan itu tak sampai juga ke otaknya.

"Kapan dia akan sampai?"

Kangin menghela napas, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan keraguannya. "...Besok pagi."

"Besok pagi!" Siwon sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan diri, ia melenguh murka lalu menyambar meja di dekat kakinya. Suara bantingan itu mengejutkan Leeteuk dan Junsu. Kangin hanya melirik, sebisa mungkin mempertahankan sikap tenangnya. Ia harus tetap memainkan peran tuan rumah yang ramah.

"Kita bawa saja Minnie pulang, ibunda! Kau lihat sendiri apa yang terjadi padanya, ini baru beberapa bulan! Bisa-bisa kita membawa pulang mayatnya kalau harus menunggu lagi!"

"Kau juga akan membunuhnya kalau dia pulang tanpa matenya."

Tercekat, Siwon tidak bisa membalas ucapan itu. Seakan diingatkan kembali bahwa adik kesayangannya ini sudah termonopoli secara utuh. Sungmin sudah menjadi milik matenya, tidak ada yang bisa mengingkari fakta itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menanggulanginya. Siwon dihadapkan oleh dilema. Ia lelah melihat Sungmin menderita, tapi membawanya pergi dari sang mate juga akan membunuhnya.

"Jemput dia, Siwon-ah."

Semua orang tercekat saat Junsu tiba-tiba mengatakannya. Siwon terlalu terperangah, mulutnya terbuka tapi ia tak sanggup mengungkapkan kata-kata. Kangin berusaha menengahi, tentu saja tidak ingin siapapun ikut campur dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun, kecuali dirinya sendiri tentu saja.

"Tapi menantuku sudah menjemputnya!" Oh, padahal ia ragu apakah Yonghwa berhasil membawa Kyuhyun pulang. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak rela kalau putranya harus diseret dan dihajar oleh putra mahkota dari kerajaan lain.

"Siwon punya Sleipnir! Dia bisa sampai dalam beberapa jam. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko menunggu hingga pagi."

"Tapi!" Kangin berseru tak sabar, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi selain mendengus tak senang. Leeteuk menatapnya seakan mengisyaratkan ia untuk diam. Tiba-tiba Kangin menyesal memberitahu keberadaan putranya pada dua snowelf ini. "Kita tunggu saja menantuku, Sungmin sudah tidak apa-apa, tidak kah kau lihat itu?"

Junsu mengabaikannya. "Pergi Siwon-ah! Jemput Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun dari Graentland! Kalau dia menolakmu, maka negara kita sudah siap mendapatkan musuh baru."

Kangin nyaris meledak mendengarnya. Ia merasa terhina. Di hadapan istrinya, seorang snowelf berani mempermalukan dirinya!

"Baiklah ibunda." Siwon membungkuk patuh, ia menyeringai ke arah Kangin yang siap menyerbunya. _Siluman barbar idiot_, makinya dalam hati sembari mengangkat tangan. Dan _sraat_— tubuhnya lenyap menjadi angin. Kangin tersungkur ke lantai karena sasarannya tiba-tiba menghilang, Leeteuk memekik panik, buru-buru menghampirinya dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Sekarang Kangin benar-benar merasa dipermalukan. Terlebih, saat suara tawa Siwon terdengar dari luar kamar bercampur dengan seruan Junsu yang semakin terasa mengejek semua orang di negeri ini.

"Kau boleh menghajarnya," Junsu berseru, memastikan Siwon akan mendengar suaranya. "Tapi jangan sampai mati."

* * *

.

oOoOoOoOo

tebeseeehhhh

oOoOoOoOo

.

* * *

**Wkwk, ayo main seret-seretaaan! *seret Kyuhyun ke kamar* Thehehehe #ditabok**

**6602 words guuuuys! Fiuuhhh! Yang masih bilang sedikit! *sumpel nih***

**Dan btw terimakasyih banyak buat semua yang berbaik hati meninggalkan review di chapter 6 kemarin. Sini sayah cium :***

**Less silent readers, faster update ya. *ini beneran***


End file.
